Fairy Prison
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Al reformatorio Fairy Tail no va cualquiera. Pero Levy McGarden no es cualquiera. "Cuida tus espaldas, porque aquellos que sonríen van a apuñalarte con fuerza". Claro que había algunos que sonreían y apuñalaban otras cosas. "Maldito Gajeel..." Gajeel&Levy, Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro fic, y he de admitir que tal vez estoy escribiendo demasiado, pero me gusta y no lo puedo evitar. **

**En éste fic he modificado un poco el caracter de los personajes para que encajen bien en la historia, aunque sus características principales siguen presente.**

**Quiero agradecer a **cata fullbuster**, al usuario no registrado que usa el nombre de **guest **y a **yumiiyumyum** su apoyo des de el inicio de uno de mis anteriores fics; "Una gata bajo la lluvia", por lo que os dedico éste. Espero que os guste! **

**:))**

FAIRY PRISON

La policía especial les habia pillado. Habia sido una operación tan delicada y cuidadosamente preparada que el que no funcionara casi hizo enloquecer a Marlene Yuix, la cabeza de una de las mafias más poderosas y peligrosas de Fiore, pero se mantenía calmada en el exterior.

-¿Ésta es Marlene?- Se mofó uno de los policías una vez estuvieron en comisaria. Había estado riendo desde que vió el aspecto de la famosa Marlene.

Era bajita y pequeña, casi como una niña, y tenia el pelo de un color azul muy alborotado, que se mantenía en su sitio gracias a una cinta. No tenía pecho, ni caderas, ni siquiera edad para comprar alcohol legalmente. Aquello último fue lo que más sorprendió al comisario Lucas.

-No debemos permitir que esté en un lugar cualquiera.- Hablaron desde un altavoz, al otro lado del espejo negro.- Debe ir _allí._

Pese al misterio de todo aquello, todos los que lo escucharon no se sorprendieron, pues ya lo sabían.

-Es menor, por lo que no puede ser ejecutada, ni sentenciada a nada. Sólo a ir hasta que cumpla los 20 al reformatorio.- Dijo habiendo apagado el altavoz. Observó junto al fundador de la mayor cárcel para adolescentes _demasiado _problématicos cómo la chica seguía leyendo un libro.

-¿Está seguro que no quiere ir al tortuario?

El hombre negó.

-Todos los menores són utilizados, y no puedo hacer _eso _con alguien inocente.

La mujer dió un golpe seco en la mesa, provocando que cayera el micrófono al suelo.

-¡Es Marlene Yuix!- Su grito debió traspasar el oscuro cristal, por lo que intentó calmarse.- Tal vez ella no haya asesinado directamente a nadie, y éste haya sido su primer intento, pero...

-Sé lo que quieres decir.- El hombre se sentó de pies cruzados en una mesa.- Al principio también pensé en eso, pero debes ser capaz de ver que sólo es una niña.

En el fondo, él tenía razón. Incluso al lado del inepto de Lucas, la famosa Marlene era una niña.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó el viejo, que estaba sentado en la mesa.

La mujer le miró de reojo, y volvió a fijar su mirada en la habitación dónde Lucas trataba de entablar una conversación con la detenida.

-Levy McGarden. Estudiaba en el típico instituto de Fiore, sin nada que reprocharle... hasta ahora.

-El típico caso.- Se frotó el bigote.- Tenemos a una estudiante que estava en una situacion algo similar.

-¿Te refieres acaso a...

Él asintió, pero volvió su cabeza hacia Marlene.

-Mañana mismo la quiero en Fairy Tail.

...

**Habla Levy**

Tras el penoso interrogatorio decidieron llevarme al ya supra-conocido reformatorio Fairy Tail, en Magnolia, dónde había otros adolescentes y jóvenes problematicos como yo. No pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché la noticia.

Estaba más claro que nunca que yo no era Marlene Yuix. Era tan ingenua, la policía... hasta yo era consciente de que la cabeza de una Mafia no puede ser, por nada en el mundo, una adolescente como yo.

No, claro que no. Para eso estaba mi madre.

Ella fue la que me envió junto con los guardaespaldas al hotel de aquel desgraciado, aun sabiendo que la policia tenia pensado capturarme. Me dijo que, como yo no podia ser ejecutada ni sentenciada a nada más que a permanecer en un reformatorio hasta los 20 (penosas leyes), una vez saliera nos reuniriamos y seguiríamos con nuestros planes.

Entré por el umbral de aquel edificio sabiendo que nunca volvería a salir hasta cumplir los veinte, pero no intenté observar por última vez el cielo tras las murallas, o la ciudad en un hermoso día soleado. ¿Para qué?

-Habitación 67. Aqui tienes tu horario y tus cosas. A partir de ahora, durante el horario de classe, debes llevar ésta insignia.- Dijo monótona una mujer algo mayor que yo, y para mi desgracia, bien dotada.- ¿No vas a decir nada?

Seguí con la mirada fija en su libro, pese a que la mujer habia dejado los papeles y la dichosa insignia encima de las páginas.

Dió un suspiro y me acompañó a mi y a mi libro hasta la habitación 67, y luego cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Tiré la mochila que habia llevado encima de la única cama y obervé como la única ventana estaba protegida con barrotes de plomo. ¡Por Dios, si estaba en un tercer piso! Cómo si fuera a saltar.

Tras observar el horario, me di cuenta de que en aquel lugar fomentaban el mal humor. Comenzaba a las siete, y no era yo precisamente una de aquellas personas con un buen despertar.

-Muy a su pesar.- Dije para mi misma, pero de algun modo me sentí algo triste.

Me dejé caer encima de mi mochila y la cama y cerré los ojos, tan sólo escuchando el sonido que hacia Fairy Tail. El sonido de un escandaloso lugar, lleno de gritos y maleducados.

-Me parece bien que sean peligrosos, pero estaria bien mantener el silencio.

Por suerte para mi, no compartiría con nadie mi intimidad. Por suerte para mi, la verdadera Marlene Yuix estará mofándose del cuerpo de policía. La mafia Marlene actuará tan clandestinamente qui ni siquiera podrán sospechar nada. Y todo porque yo estoy aqui, encerrada.

-Ja...- Encerrada...

**:)) De verdad espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo de Fairy Prison.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **

**Éste es el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste como o mas que el anterior, y muchas gracias por los reviews ^_^ **

**:))**

FAIRY PRISON

La hora de la cena era a las nueve, y se tenía que ir al comedor del edificio principal, y una vez allí pasar bajo las atentas miradas de los guardianes.

Cogió una bandeja y se vió obligada a coger por lo menos una ensalada, un yogur y una pieza de fruta. Ella no tenía hambre, pues solía comer mucho más tarde que eso, pero la vigilancia le daba a entender que ahi también la obligaban a comer.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada, observando.

Había apenas cinco personas en el comedor.

_Aquí no hay demasiada gente puntual, al parecer..._ pensó Levy.

Apartó un poco la bandeja de comida y sacó el libro en el que estaba enfrascada en cuando llegó al reformatorio, sin percatarse de las miradas que le lanzaban algunos de los allí presentes.

-Hola.- Saludó una joven a la pequeña peliazul.

Ella levantó la vista de su libro y observó a la chica que estaba saludandola con una sonrisa que Levy calificó como falsa e interesada. Devolvió el saludo con desinterés y regresó a su libro.

-Hola.- Insistió ella. Levy cerró su libro, se quitó las gafas y analizó a la persona que tenia delante.

Era alta, tenia el pelo rubio y llevaba una coleta a uno de los lados. Tenia unos brillantes ojos marrones y (de nuevo, para su desgracia) unos pechos grandes y una buena figura.

-Hola.- Devolvió el saludo.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La chica se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a comerte éste yogur?- Levy se lo dió, desanimada, observando la extraña reacción de la rubia.- Oh, gracias...- Dijo ella.

-¿Sólo viniste por eso?

La rubia dejó de juguetear con el yogur, y se lo devolvió a Levy.

-Mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos qué podria haber hecho una rata de biblioteca como tu para terminar en Fairy Tail.

-¿Y quienes son tus amigos?

La rubia señaló hacia una mesa en la que estaban dos chicos y una chica.

-¿Ellos?- A Levy le parecían algo comunes.

La rubia levantó la bandeja de Levy y se fue hacia la mesa, acompañada de ésta, y depositó en un lugar vacío la comida de la peliazul, mientras la presentaba a los chicos.

-Ésta es la nueva.- Dijo, y le pidió a Levy su nombre. Ella misma se presentó.

-Yo soy Natsu.-Dijo un chico de pelo rosado.- Conocido como el Salamander del fuego de los Dragon Slayers.- Alzó el puño al aire, orgulloso de haber pertenecido a una organización de asesinos a sueldo bastante conocida.

-Yo trabajaba con Natsu.- Dijo una pequeña e inocente niña de pelo azul oscuro, y se encogió. Una niña tan pequeña...- Soy Wendy. Me llamaban Marvell del cielo por mi apellido, entre otras cosas.

Levy recordó algo un poco por encima. El asesino que debia matar el dia en que la capturaron era una posible víctima de la llamada "Marvell del cielo", de la asociación Dragon Slayers. Decidió que debía tener mucho tacto con aquella niñita.

-Gray Fullbuster.-Dijo a secas. La peliazul se preguntó porqué no mencionaba el por qué de su estancia allí.

La rubia entendió lo que pensaba la chica nueva y procedió a explicárselo.

-Era un ladrón.

Levy se sorprendió. ¿Algo tan simple, un ladrón?

-Sé lo que estás pensando.- Gray se alzó con la mirada fría.- ¿Acaso un ladrón no puede ser peligroso?

Ella no dijo nada al respecto y siguió con la mirada a la rubia.

-¿Yo?- Lucy sonrió pícara.- Estafadora a gran escala. Ladrona de importantes piezas de oro y malversadora de fondos.- Sonrió orgullosa.- ¿Quién lo diría?

_Estando en Fairy Tail no podía ser menos_, se dijo, aunque fijó su vista en la pequeñaja de pelo azul oscuro. Parecía la típica chica inocente que, en cuanto te despistas, te la clava por la espalda. Tal vez por eso era una de las mas temidas de los asesinos Dragon Slayers.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

-Yo soy Levy McGarden- Sonrió pícara a los allí presentes.- La cabeza de la mafia Marlene.

Todos quedaron de piedra. Una rata de biblioteca como Levy era la cabeza de una mafia...

-¡Impresionante!-Natsu se le tiró literalmente encima.- ¡Quiero pelear contigo, Levy!

Ella se lo quitó de encima como pudo.

-No soy nada buena en las peleas, ¿sabes?

-Eso da igual para Natsu...- Gray fijó su vista en algun punto entre un trozo de tomate y la naranja en la bandeja de Levy.

-Levy, ¿te gustaria juntarte con nosotros?- Ella no entendió muy bien.- Fairy Tail unida. Los vigilantes no saben nada, pero nos organizamos muy bien entre nosotros.

-No lo entiendo.

Lucy la cogió por los hombros y le hizo darse la vuelta. Habia mucha gente ahora, comiendo desinteresadamente en grupos.

-Parece que no nos llevamos demasiado bien entre nosotros, pero me cabe decir que es una fachada.- Señaló una mesa.- Aquella que está sentada de mala manera en el banco se llama Cana Alberona. Traficaba con alcohol, y aunque no lo parezca, ella es peligrosa. Asesinó a sangre fría a los policías que intentaron quitarle las bebidas que llevaba en el camión.- Bajó la cabeza, negando con ella.- Luego tenemos a los hermanos Strauss. La del pelo corto es Lissana, él es Elfman y la otra Mirajane. Si estabas entendida sobre temibles asesinos, debías saber de los Strauss.

-Me suenan de algo.

-Deberías reconocer a los siguientes.- Giró un poco a Levy.- Laxus Dreyar y su guardia personal, los Raijinshu (no sé si escribí bien esto). Traficantes de drogas. Laxus también rovaba con ingenio placas solares y pararayos para hacer alguna especie de arma que funcionara con los rayos, aunque no lo llegó a conseguir.- dió un suspiro.- Loco y peligroso, como su guardia.

Señaló con disimulo una mesa al lado de la del pirómano de los rayos.

-Él se llama Romeo Conbolt. No recuerdo qué o como pasó, pero incendió un par de granjas. El humo apestaba muchisimo. Desastroso...

-¿Y aquellos?- Levy comenzaba a mostrarse interesada.

-Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Loxar.- Lucy sonrió pícara.- Se conoce que ella es muy posesiva con cierto ladronzuelo...- Gray se enfadó, pero la rubia volvió a contarle a la peliazul.- Fue detenida por acoso sexual, aunque su delito es muy parecido al verdadero delito de Gray, aunque preferimos decir que era un ladrón...

-¿Y qué pasa con el de la melena negra?

-Él pertenecía a la organización Dragon Slayer, conocido como Metal Redfox. Representaba el metal en la organización, un rango en el mismo nivel que lo elementos del cielo y el fuego de Natsu y Wendy. No se llevaban demasiado bien, de vez en cuando pelean sin malas intenciones, ya sabes...

El chico de la melena oscura y negra se giró hacia ella y hacia Lucy, y volvió a hablar con la peliazul.

-Los guardias también tienen sus cosas.

-¿Los vigilantes?

-Aquellos patanes són Macao y Wakaba. El primero está aquí sólo porque su hijo también lo está. Es Romeo.

-Oh, y los otros...

-Reedus es un vigilante al cual le gusta pintar todo lo que ve. Creo que es un lunático... oh, y también están Jet y Droy. Són los más jóvenes de los vigilantes penosos que hay aquí, pero Jet tiene premios de atletismo, por lo que no intentes huir de ellos.

-¿Y quien más hay?

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pronto lo descubrirás, pequeña Levy.- Cogió su naranja y, tras pedirle a Natsu que la partiera, comía observando a la nueva.

**Holaa :) ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestra opinión en los reviews.**

**Respecto a lo que hicieron los miembros de Fairy Tail para llegar a la cárcel, intenté que fuera un poco cómico y que representara de algún modo la magia que usan en la serie, aunque no en todos lo hize así, como en los hermanos Strauss. **

**Espero que os haya gustado :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Primero, gracias por los reviews, y segundo, espero que les esté gustando ésta historia :)**

FAIRY PRISON

Levy estaba tumbada boca a bajo encima de las sabanas de la habitación, preguntándose si habría algún lugar en el que poder conseguir pósters o cuadros o algo para adornar la gris y triste pared que la rodeaba.

No podía evitar deprimirse si al levantarse lo único que podía ver eran manchas grises en distintas tonalidades.

Observó el reloj despertador de la mesita de noche, comprovando algo molesta como apenas habian pasado veinte minutos desde que salió del comedor.

Tras la puerta había un par de habitaciones vacías y la habitación de la pequeña Marvell del Cielo. Pensar en ella sólo la hacía estremecerse.

Se levantó para observar un par de papeles que estaban encima de un escritorio y sonrió.

Habia una pequeña biblioteca cerca de su dormitorio, y el toque de queda no se daba hasta las doce (algo que la sorprendió un poco) por lo que cogió la llave de su habitación y desapareció en los oscuros pasillos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Dijo una voz fuerte y profunda. Levy giró como una autómata su cabeza y se topó con alguien monstruoso. Estaba oscuro, por lo que lo único que podía observar con claridad eran los ojos rojos de aquella persona.

-A... a la biblioteca.

-Oh, ¿a la biblioteca?- Ésta vez la voz sonó más calmada.- Entonces te acompaño.

-No hace falta...

-Nadie puede negarme el hecho de que hayas quedado con alguien para escaparte. Soy Erza Scarlet, algo así como la segunda jefa de Fairy Tail.

La peliazul se encogió, pero no se negó ante la compañía de la mujer, que la miraba intimidante.

La biblioteca era una habitación espaciosa con apenas siete estanterías con libros, la mayoría de ellos olvidados y llenos de polvo. La luz era apenas la de una bombilla que colgaba del techo y varios trozos de cinta adesiva encaminaban al cable hacia arriba, para poder iluminar una area más extensa.

Pese a todo, el lugar se le antojó agradable a Levy. Un lugar lleno de libros (la mayoría, como pudo observar más tarde, eran clássicos de la literatura), escondido y al cual nadie iba.

-Siento que esté en éste estado.- Se disculpó la peliroja, llevandose una mano a la frente.- Los estudiantes de aquí no suelen interesarse por la literatura, por lo que...

-Está bien.- Levy se entó en una silla delante de una estantería de libros, tras haberla sacudido para sacarle el polvo.

Estuvo un rato examinando los libros, pero no se sentía muy a gusto estando bajo la vigilancia de Erza, por lo que se fue a su habitación temprano.

...

Unos golpes apresurados en su puerta la desvelaron en algún momento del alba. Algo desconfiada, fue a abrir para ver de quién se trataba.

-Apaga la luz.- Dijo la voz de Lucy, mientras entraba precipitadamente. Levy, sin muchas ganas, hizo lo que le ordenaron y se sentó en la cama, observando interrogativamente a aquella rubia y dudando sobre dejarla allí o echarla. La primera opción le convenía más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Lucy se sentó a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la fachada de Fairy Tail?

Levy asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que habrás adivinado que, si dos miembros se discuten, esto se tambalea bastante.

-¿Quién se ha discutido?

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica, mientras narraba un plan para reconciliar a dos alumnos que, al parecer, habian tenido una fuerte discusión. La peliazul, sin embargo, no entendía por qué le contaba aquello. A ella no le interesaba lo más mínimo quién se hubiera peleado con quién. Pasaría el tiempo que tuviera que pasar en el reformatorio y luego se iría con viento fresco. O así lo pensaba, hasta que Lucy incluyó en el plan a un nombre conocido.

-Luego Gajeel distraerá a Jet y a Droy y tú le ayudarás, si te sirve...- Miró suplicante a la peliazul, confundida y rogando.

-Hay algo que no entiendo...- Dijo Levy.- Si fuiste tú quien hizo que Lissana se cabreara con Natsu, ¿para qué quieres idear éste plan, involucrando a casi todo el reformatorio?

La aludida acercó su mano a la barbilla con un gesto pensador, aunque la sonrisa maliciosa que exhibía le dió a entender a la peliazul que pensaba en algo para su propio bien.

_Supongo que cabía esperar que no fuera para ayudar a los demás..._

-Cosas mías... planes míos...- Señaló con el dedo índice a Levy.- Limítate a cumplir con tu palabra y ni se te ocurra involucarte con Natsu.

Tras decir aquella amenaza, desapareció sigilosamente del lugar, dejando a Levy algo inquieta. Era cierto que el plan sólo servía para el que fuera el propósito de la rubia, pero lo que ella no sabia era que la habia beneficiado en cierto modo. No sólo por el hecho de que tendría la oportunidad de mezclarse con los demás para poder obtener información más tarde, sinó porque Gajeel le interesaba.

Fuera el que fuera el propósito de Lucy, ella ya se moría de ganas de ver el resultado.

**Siento si quedó algo corto, pero éstos últimos capítulos (des de el primero hasta éste) han sido como una presentación de lo que viene de ahora en adelante. Es decir, que ahora empieza la verdadera acción y lo que sería más del estilo de Fairy Tail.**

**:))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Bueno, gracias por todos vuestros reviews, y también a los usuarios no registrados **Fanatico Z **y **NAZH045** :) Aqui está la cuarta parte, y siento la tardanza.**

**:))**

FAIRY PRISON

A la mañana siguiente, Levy se encontró con Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Wendy en el almuerzo. No estuvo demasiado tiempo con ellos, pero sí lo suficiente como para entablar una pequeña conversación, aunque se fijaba de reojo en Gray y en Wendy.

Ésta última era pequeña y peligrosa, y el chico, siendo tan solo un vulgar y común ladrón, estaba en aquella prision.

Claro que, según lo que le contó Lucy, aquello era una tapadera de su verdadero delito, por lo que la invadía la curiosidad.

-Buenos días, Levy.- Saludó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- La aludida correspondió al saludo antes de sentarse delante de su bandeja de comida, ocupada tan solo por una naranja, un yogur y un trozo de algo que _parecía_ ser bizcocho. La apartó un poco y abrió su libro, completamente ajena a la conversación que mantenían los chicos.

Al cabo de un rato, se fijaron en la ausencia de Levy, que estaba submergida en un mundo paralelo al suyo.

-¡Oye!- Natsu se habia encaramado a la mesa y la miraba con los ojos entornados.- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Eso es un libro, Natsu.- Contestó Lucy por ella.- Sirve para leer.

-Tsk, probablemente ni entienda ese verbo.- Gray cruzó las piernas encima de la mesa con una sonrisa burlona, mientras observaba los rinconces del comedor con ansia.- Lissana aun no ha venido.

Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó los labios de la rubia, pero aquello solo lo notó Levy. Por otro lado, Natsu volvió a sentarse en su lugar con aire abatido.

-¿Le hiciste algo malo, Natsu?- Preguntó inocentemente Wendy. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Levy, pero se recuperó pronto.

-No lo sé...- Lucía bastante deprimido, por lo que Lucy aprovechó para acercarse a él.

-Oh, no te preocupes Natsu. Tal vez solo sea otra de sus rabietas.

-Últimamente ha tenido bastantes.- Gray se rascó la cabeza.- Aunque no seria de extrañar hablando de Natsu...

-Ey...- El pelirosado no tenia tampoco demasiados ánimos para encarar al mago de hielo, por lo que lo dejo en una sola palabra.

...

Aquella misma noche, Lucy hizo las presentaciones entre Levy y Gajeel, aunque ella ya sabia quién era, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver a aquella rata de biblioteca y saber que habia sido Marlene Yuix.

-De todos modos, aseguraos de distraerlos.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus puestos.

Levy sentia como su corazón se aceleraba conforme se alejaba del resto del grupo junto a Gajeel Redfox, y más si lo hacia entre el espeso y desagradable silencio que inundaba el lugar. Intentó pensar en algo que decirle, pero él se adelantó.

Cogió ágilmente el libro que ella sostenía entre sus brazos y hechó a correr delante de la atónita mirada de la peliazul, quien comenzó a córrer en la misma dirección.

-¡Devuélveme mi libro!

En aquel momento en que pasaron frente a Jet y Droy, los vigilantes patanes a los que tenian que distraer, entendió por qué habia hecho eso.

-Ayudadme.- Exigió señalando al pasillo.- ¡Mi libro!

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Jet salió disparado como una bala hacia dónde se encontraba Gajeel, y Droy le siguió detrás junto con Levy que corría fingiendo estar muy preocupada por el objeto que el Dragon Slayer le habia quitado de las manos.

...

Lucy y Natsu habian travesado todos los puntos de vigilancia con éxito, y comprovado a su vez que tanto Levy como Gajeel habian hecho un buen trabajo alejando y distrayendo a ambos vigilantes. También Wendy y Gray se habian encargado de Macao y Wakaba por lo que tenían total acceso al pasillo dónde se encontraba la habitación de Lissana.

-No sé si yo...- Comenzó el pelirosado.

-Natsu.- Lucy posó ambas manos en los hombros del chico que lucía apenado.- Si esto ya no funciona, no sabré qué más hacer.

Con una sonrisa, él asintió y entró sin llamar a la puerta junto a la rubia.

-¡Lucy!- Bramó Lissana, apartando bruscamente a Natsu y tumbando a la chica al suelo completamente de improvisto. Ésta, con un rostro que denotaba miedo y temor, intentó zafarse de la peliblanca sin éxito.- ¡Tu, maldita!- Comenzó a tirar de los pelos de la rubia.

En esas, intervino Natsu, separando a ambas chicas y haciendo de barrera.

-Ella no tiene nada qué ver.- Dijo con seriedad.- He venido porque queria aclarar las cosas, pero veo que Lucy estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Ella, ella fue la que me encerró aqui!- Bramó acusando con el dedo a la rubia.

-Yo no hice nada.- Aclaró.- Intenté que te apresuraras para que Natsu no sintiera que le habias dejado plantado de nuevo.

Con un rostro desfigurado por la rabia, Lissana intentó de nuevo zafarse del agarre del pelirosado en vano, observando la cara asustada y de víctima que tenia Lucy. Aunque por dentro se regodeaba completamente de su victoria.

Hacia una semana se enteró de que Lissana habia quedado con Natsu para verse, y según tenía entendido por Gray, iba a confesarle su amor de una vez por todas. Lo habia intentado una vez, pero por un asunto mayor con la segunda jefa no habia podido asistir. Aquella vez, en cambio, fue ella la que la encerró en el baño para evitar que el inocente del Dragon Slayer cayera bajo los embrujos de la peliblanca. Ni hablar, él era y debía de ser solamente suyo.

-Supongo que ahora ya no importa.- Natsu se dirigió hacia Lucy y la cogió por el hombro protectoramente, temiendo él mismo por su seguridad al dejar de ser la barrera que la separaba de la furiosa chica.- Realmente pensaba que yo habia hecho algo malo en todo esto. ¿Podrias alejarte de ella?- Dijo refiriendose a Lucy.- Creo que ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros, organizando este encuentro.- Cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación, dejando a Lucy en medio del pasillo, disculpandose un momento.

...

Por otro lado, la persecución de Jet, Droy y Levy habia llegado a su fin. Gajeel habia encontrado algun buen escondite y los tres se habian rendido, regresando a sus habitaciones.

Con algo de fastidio, la peliazul se resignó a olvidarse de su libro. Todo por el maldito plan de Lucy, que ni siquiera tenia claro que fuese a funcionar. Entre otras cosas, porque la rubia le habia parecido tan maquibélica, que la veía capaz de organizar grandes planes sin tener muy en cuenta la opinión de los demás, aunque aquello pudier jugar en su contra.

Torció una esquina y notó como una mano le tapaba la boca y un brazo rudo y fuerte rodeaba su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Tsk, aquí tienes tu libro, enana.- Dijo Gajeel saliendo de la oscuridad.

Claro que ella cogió su libro, pero estando más roja que nunca por el contacto breve pero intenso que habia mantenido con él. Pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvía a encontrarse sola en medio del pasillo del reformatorio. Aunque esta vez, con una extraña sensación inundando su cuerpo.

**Tal vez algunos no hayais comprendido el plan de Lucy, de modo que para resolver alunas dudas os lo aclaro aqui: **

**Una semana atrás, Lissana quedó con Natsu en algún lugar del reformatorio para confesarle sus sentimientos y Lucy, temiendo que él los correspondiera, encerró a Lissana. Bueno, y como esa no era la primera vez, hablamos de "las rabietas de Lissana" como dice Gray. **

**Y su plan consiste en hacer el rol de "super-amiga-víctima" movilizando a todo el reformatorio para el encuentro entre Natsu y Lissana, aunque ya sabia que la chica responderia agresivamente contra ella, por lo que hace una perfecta actuación para romper hilos entre Natsu y Lissana. **

**No sé si habrá quedado demasiado claro, pero si teneis alguna duda al respecto no dudéis en preguntarmela, estaré encantada de resolverla.**

**:))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima :)**

**Bueno, gracias otra vez por los comentarios, siento decirlo tanto, pero es asi. Espero que disfruteis del 5º capitulo de Fairy Prison.**

**:))**

FAIRY PRISON

Aquella mañana tanto Lucy como Levy se la pasaron estudiando. Habia classes y innumerables tareas por hacer en el reformatorio, por lo que no tenian demasiado tiempo libre para charlar sobre lo ocurrido.

Fue en el almuerzo, donde tuvieron un respiro, en donde pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Al final qué ocurrió con Lissana?- Gray habia observado que la peliblanca no se habia presentado a classes aquel dia.

-Bueno...- Lucy pareció dudar un poco, observando a Natsu de reojo, el cual estaba sentado de cualquier manera en la silla de plástico, ajeno a la conversación y también, en cierto modo, al mundo.- Digamos que las cosas se complicaron y...- Bajó la abeza con aire abatido.- lo siento, Natsu.

_Puro teatro_, pensaron todos los allí presentes, incluyendo a la pequeña Wendy.

-No importa Lucy.- Él sonrió amablemente y aceptó el abrazo de la rubia, quién se anotó un punto para sus adentros al verse ganadora de aquella batalla.

-De todos modos, ¿no habeis visto un poco diferente a Juvia?

Gray se estremeció por completo al escuchar aquel nombre y se encogió ligeramente en su silla sintiéndo caer sobre él un peso desconocido.

-J-Juvia...- Murmuró aterrorizado.

Levy levantó la vista y miró interrogativamente a Wendy, quien no estaba ocubada abrazando a nadie.

-Juvia suele acosar a Gray.- Fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña, ante la mirada aterrada del pelinegro.

-De todos modos... ¿Tan aterradora es?- Levy miró alternativamente a todos los presentes.- Es decir, parece que a Gajeel no le parece tan mala persona.- Giró su cabeza en dirección a la mesa que ambos compartían intentando disimular su interés tras sus gafas de leer.- Por algo será, ¿no?

-¿La pequeña Marlene cree que Juvia es una amenaza?- Lucy desenroscó sus brazos del cuerpo de Natsu y se dirigió con una sonrisa pícara hacia la chica que la observaba con fingida indiferencia.

-Para nada.- Dejó que la rubia posara su brazo encima de su cabeza, aun siendo una ofensa hacia su poca altura.- Lo único que me pregunto que, siendo tan peligrosa como Gray dice que es, ¿por qué a él parece no afectarle?

-Porque casi de toda la vida se han llevado bien.- Natsu se acerca a ambas chicas.- Por lo que dudo que Juvia piense en acosarlo o en abusar de él.

La peliazul trató de disimular una sonrisa ante el verbo dicho por el chico, mientras miraba de reojo a Gray, que seguía pálido en su silla como si de un cubito de hielo se tratara.

-¿Y qué le puede estar pasando?

Observaron atentamente y sin disimulo alguno a la chica en cuestión. Tenía su gorro azul oscuro ligeramente torcido, su cabello estaba peinado como todos los días, su cara no denotaba ningún tipo de sentimiento y no habia cambiado sus ropas. No habia nada extraño en Juvia, salvo el gorro.

-Yo creo que tiene un bajón.- Natsu se sentó de nuevo en la silla.- Y ya sabéis lo que eso significa.

Levy miró sin comprender nada en dirección al grupo, que se habia quedado completamente helado. En especial Gray, que estaba en un mundo paral·lelo al suyo.

-¿Qué significa que ella esté de bajón?

-Bu... bueno... cuando Juvia está de bajón suelen ocurrir cosas raras.- Dijo Lucy, mirando seriamente a la peliazul.- La última vez se inundaron los baños, misteriosamente.

-¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para animarla antes de que ocurra algo?

La rubia estuvo pensando un buen rato. ¿Algo para animar a Juvia? ¿Qué era lo que animaba a Juvia? ¿Qué le gustaba...? Con una malévola sonrisa, miró de reojo al chico de hielo que se hundía cada vez más en su silla de plástico, y luego volvió a observar a Levy y, por último, a Gajeel.

-Creo que ya sé qué podemos hacer ahora, Levy.- Le instó a que se acercara y le murmuró su plan. Terminó por guiñarle un ojo y pedirle que se lo vaya a contar ella misma a cierto asesino de hierro.

-El plan es tuyo, ve tu.- Se excusó.

-¡No seas tonta! Que lo hago por ti, también.

Levy lanzó un suspiro, consciente de que aquella rubia, a parte de ser optimista y manipuladora, conocía bien los puntos débiles de sus aliados y sus enemigos. Conocía bien que el punto débil de la rata de biblioteca ahora era aquel joven de largos cabellos oscuros.

Con fingida desgana se acercó a Gajeel y a Juvia.

-¿Tienes un momento?- Le pidió al chico. Éste, igual de desinteresado, se levantó de la silla y siguió a Levy hasta un rincón algo alejado del resto de estudiantes que difrutaban de su rato libre.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no se quejó, al contrario, actuó como si la rudeza del chico no le importara en lo más mínimo y prosiguió a contarle el plan de Lucy al chico.

-¿Y a ella le importa lo que Juvia sienta?- Gajeel se apoyó desinteresadamente en la pared, observando a Levy, y esbozó una sonrisa.- Aunque solo lo haga por diversión, acepto.

-Entonces, nos veremos allí.- La peliazul se marchó de vuelta a la mesa con sus compañeros y se sentó al lado de la rubia, antes de confirmar la participación del pelinegro.

-Pero lo que no entiendo...- Dijo la pequeña Levy.- Es por qué motivo hace falta movilizar a tanta gente sólo por tu simple plan.

Lucy sonrió satisfecha y tomó el libro de Levy sin el permiso de la chica.

-¿Por qué te gustan los libros?

-Devuelvemelo.

-Respondeme.

-Por que son interesantes.- El libro regresó a sus manos justo entonces, mientras observaba como la rubia apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de la mano y sonreía maliciosamente.

-Exactamente por eso.

**¿Qué está tramando hacer Lucy? **

**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, aqui os dejo el capitulo de Fairy Prison de hoy, en el que sabremos qué ha tramado ésta vez Lucy para evitar que la depresión de Juvia se lleve a todos por delante. **

**¡Espero que os guste! :))**

FAIRY PRISON

Levy caminaba lenta y pesadamente por los pasillos del reformatorio pensando en cómo llegó hasta allí, recordando a su madre y, de nuevo, a la Marvell del Cielo, de la organización secreta de los Dragon Slayers. Una niña de apenas... ¿12 años? O quizás menos...

La paliazul se encogió un poco al recordar su risa alegre y su vocecita inocente, consciente de que era muy, muy peligrosa. También como lo era Lucy, salvo que la rubia era mucho más indiscreta que la pequeña Wendy.

Hacía las cosas por simple diversión, para no morir enterrada en el aburrimiento que aquel lugar significaba e implicaba, y por verse de nuevo en el poder de algo. Aquello también lo habia notado Levy; que a Lucy le encantaba ejercer poder sobre los demás. Pero aquello le resultaba divertido de igual forma. Y estaba aquel pelinegro con aspecto rudo llamado Gajeel... que no podia quitarse de la cabeza por más que lo intentara. Y le desgradaba.

El plan que Lucy habia pensado para evitar que Juvia destrozara de nuevo algun lugar del reformatorio era simple: calmar su depresión.

Claro que simple, lo que se dice simple...

Suspiró, algo agotada. En aquel momento no tenia demasiados animos para pensar en lo que la rubia le habia dicho, y mucho menos para llevarlo a cabo. Sólo quería tumbarse en su cama y leer. Leer hasta quedarse dormida y olvidarse de todo.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, supo que las cosas no serian tan fáciles.

-Hola.- Dijo Lucy con una pícara sonrisa.- Venía a comentarte lo del plan...

-Pasa.- La pequeña Levy estaba algo molesta por la presencia de la estafadora, pero intentó no exteriorizarlo demasiado... aunque sabía que no lo estaba logrando.- ¿Qué quieres decirme exactamente?

-¿Sabes? Debido al éxito que tuvo mi plan de Natsu y Lisanna...

-Ya no se hablan.- Interrumpió ella despectivamente.

La rubia dió un saltito y se sonrojó al instante, pero hizo un gesto con ambas manos como para quitarle importancia al asunto y continuó.

-Pues he pensado que tú y Gajeel de nuevo podríais distraer a Jet y a Droy para dejarnos vía libre hacia la habitación de Juvia.

-¿Otra vez?- Levy no se fiaba en absoluto de lo que Lucy pudiera proponerle, y más al percatarse de que sonreía como si su plan ya se estuviera dando a cabo con éxito, cosa que a la pequeña peliazul le parecía escalofriante.- ¿Y para qué exactamente?

-Bueno, Natsu ya se encarga del trapo, Wendy del señuelo... ¡algo tendriáis que hacer tu y Gajeel!

Levy la miró, atónita.

-¿T-trapo?- Un montón de imágenes horrorosas cruzarron su mente.- ¿S-señuelo?

La rubia sólo la observó. Lucía tan asustada, que no pudo sino hecharse a reir como si le fuera la vida en ello. No era consciente de que sus plantes podían causar estragos en la mentalidad de las personas, así como en Lisanna, que ahora se pasaba los días en su habitación tras el plan de Lucy.

-Wendy va a atraer a Gray a la esquina vacía, un lugar que curiosamente no cubren las cámaras, mientras Natsu va a taparle la boca con un trapo y yo me encargaré de llevar al chico hasta la habitación de Juvia, dónde abriré la puerta y lo lanzaré. Por precaución, dile a Gajeel que se mantenga alejado de esa puerta una vez termine vuestra misión.

Aun sin salir de su asombro, Levy asintió.

Observó como la rubia desaparecía tras cerrar silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación y de como su mundo se veía envuelto por los planes sin sentido y tremendamente estúpidos de Lucy.

...

Al día siguiente, por la tarde y al finalizar las classes, Levy y Gajeel se reunieron para tramar su plan y como lo harían.

A petición de él, Levy trajo uno de sus libros en sus brazos, consciente de que de nuevo el chico se lo intentaría quitar y aprovecharía esa excusa para que Jet y Droy salieran tras él.

-Recuerdalo.- Le dijo él con rudeza, mientras cogía de improvisto su libro y hechaba a correr, cruzando la esquina en la que vigilaban ambos vigilantes.

-¡Me quitó mi libro!- Bramó Levy con fuerza y toda la ira que fue capaz de imaginar.- Ayudadme!

Jet fue el primero en correr tras Gajeel, mientras, de nuevo, Levy y Droy se mantenían a la carrera algo alejados.

...

-¡Lo tenemos!- Gritaron Natsu y Wendy una vez atraparon a Gray.- ¡Lucy, rápido!

La rubia no perdió el tiempo. Ató con algo de dificultado al pelinegro y lo cargó como si fuera una princesa, mientras recorría con prisas los pasillos del reformatorio. Por otro lado, tenia que coger al chico con fuerza ya que intentaba doblarse y escapar, aunque no le fue posible.

Lucy abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación de Juvia.

Ésta, anonadada de ver el regalo que le traía su compañera estafadora, sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a la puerta. Lucy sólo se limitó a escuchar, cada vez más lejos, los gritos de Gray.

-Éxito.- Dijo convencida una vez regresó junto con Natsu y Wendy.- Buen trabajo chicos.

...

En otro lugar, Levy y Gajeel habian huido del lugar por los pelos. Ahora se encontraban ambos en una pequeña habitación de la limpieza, dejando pasar los segundos en la diminuta estancia mientras recuperaban el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

-Gra-gracias.- Dijo ella sin girarse. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría chocado de bruces contra el pecho del pelinegro, el cual le contestó con un gruñido.

Pasados un par de minutos salieron de su escondite.

-Nos volveremos a ver mañana.- Dijo Gajeel con una media sonrisa.- Enana.

-Adiós.

Ambos se encaminaron por distintas direcciones, ella hacia su habitación y él... hacia algun lugar a calmar sus nervios y aclarar ciertas ideas que comenzaban a surgirle por la cabeza.

**Terminé ^^ **

**Bueno, espero recibir vuestras opiniones respecto a este capitulo en los reviews :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a mis lectores y lectoras de nuevo :) **

**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, aqui os traigo el séptimo capitulo de Fairy Prison. A algunos os gustan los planes de Lucy, ne? Pero hasta el momento no me gustaria hacerlo demasiado repetitivo. Ella, en mi fic, es malvada y calculadora. ¿Le tendrá miedo a algo? **

FAIRY PRISON

Gray no habia aparecido en dos días por la cafetería, ni habia asistido a clase. Cuando sus compañeros preguntaban el por qué (aunque se lo imaginaban), los profesores miraban de reojo hacia la puerta, suspiraban y cambiaban de tema. Como si aquel exhibicionista no tuviera remedio y fuera todo su culpa.

Sin embargo, habia cuatro personas que sabian muy bien dónde se encontraba Gray y qué estaba haciendo exactamente. Y esas personas eran Lucy, Natsu, Wendy... y Juvia, quién sonreía misteriosamente y soltaba débiles carcajadas cual loca en un manicomnio.

En la cafetería de nuevo, en la mesa de siempre pero con una persona menos, el cuarteto de siempre comía en silencio, como si estuvieran en un estado de reflexión muy profundo del que les costara salir.

Cada uno pensaba en algo distinto, cierto, pero bastante relacionado con lo sucedido el día en que la rubia estafadora decidió llevar a cabo su plan para la conservación del reformatorio.

Natsu observaba a Lucy. Se preguntaba cosas similares al por qué de sus acciones, o simplemente el por qué de sus latidos al verla de aquel modo. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada y, aunque aquello el pelirosado no lo supiera, se sentía terriblemente intimidada por el chico que la miraba tan fijamente.

Por otro lado, Wendy no pensaba en nada en especial. Recordaba a Gray, nada más. Y la que pensaba en ella era Levy, aunque lo hacia a medias.

Le tenia miedo. O respeto, pero no se atrevía a ir en su contra. Ir en contra la Marvell del Cielo era, incluso estando en un reformatorio, un suicidio. Una estúpidez que se paga con el sufrimiento.

Pero la pequeña rata de biblioteca no pensaba eso en ese momento. Pensaba en Gajeel.

Apenas se habia topado con él un par de veces, pero era consciente de aquellos latidos acelerados cuando se cruzaban sus miradas. Y aquello... no le gustaba para nada. El enamorarse de alguien era una estupidez demasiado grande dada la situación en la que se encontraba, además de que muy provablemente sus sentimientos no fueran jamás correspondidos. Detalle que muy a su pesar la deprimía.

Pasó aburrida la última página de su libro y, tras terminar de leerlo, lo dejó con cuidado encima de la mesa.

-Me aburro.- Centenció la rubia en ese mismo instante.- Ya no se me ocurre nada divertido para hacer y pasar el rato. No hay conflictos en los que meterse ni nada interesante.- Observó a Levy.- ¿Y la intelectual no tiene alguna idea? Se supone que eres la inteligente.

La peliazul solamente bufó y sonrió para sus adentros al cumplido. Un poco despectivo, pero le gustaba que halagaran sus cualidades.

-Ninguna en especial.- Se llevó a la boca un pedazo de bizcocho, del cual aborrecía el sabor de comerlo tantas veces, y pensaba en cosas más triviales.- ¿No es pronto uno de esos días en que vienen de visita las familias?

Con un deje de incomodidad, la rubia asintió.

-De los que tienen familias que les quieran visitar, sí.- Natsu dijo aquello con total tranquilidad.

Claro que Levy ya habia asumido que más de la mitad de los allí presentes, en el comedor, no tenían una familia que quisiera arriesgar su seguridad para verles, ya que estaban tan o más implicados que ellos en negocios "oscuros". Y un claro ejemplo de eso era la misma madre de Levy, así que tampoco le importó mucho.

-¿Levy tiene familia que la quiera visitar?- Preguntó inocentemente Wendy.

-Err... no. Que yo sepa, ningún familiar interesado.- Se levantó y dejó la bandeja vacía en la mesa, sin molestarse a recogerla. Cogió su libro y se marchó a la pequeña y oscura biblioteca que Erza le habia mostrado unos días atrás.

Habia notado algo tenso el ambiente, pero no quiso mostrarlo en público. No le gustaban ese tipo de situaciones, aún menos que en las que la metía Lucy.

...

El día en qüestión llegó.

Un par de matrimonios asomaron por la puerta con la cara pálida, los ojos nerviosos; moviendose de un lado a otro, buscando la seguridad de un segurata o un vigilante. Con un miedo atroz por lo que se encontrarían allí.

Entre las aproximadamente seis personas que visitaron el lugar aquel día, estaba un hombre. Alto, algo mayor y con un poco de entradas. Bigote grueso y bien afeitado, junto con una boca recta, un traje caro y una mirada de eterno enfado.

Levy se percató de eso cuando levantó solo un momento la vista del nuevo libro conseguido la tarde anterior en la mugrosa y sucia biblioteca. Le habia quitado el polvo y, aprovechando el tiempo que hacia, decidió ir al "jardín", a sentarse en un banco para desfrutar un poco del día.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de quién era.

Era el padre de aquella rubia a veces molesta llamada Lucy, quien estaba sentada en un banco frente al suyo, alejado, y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos un brote de hierba que habia crecido frente a ella, como si su misma existencia la sorprendiera.

Y aquello no era normal.

La peliazul se dijo que seria interesante asistir a ese encuentro, por lo que colocó el punto de libro en la página correcta y observó sin ningún disimulo lo que sucedió a continuación.

El hombre se quedó de pie delante de Lucy. No dijo nada, ella sólo levantó la mirada y, según pudo leer ella en los labios de la joven, lo saludó llamándole padre. Lo que le confirmó sus sospechas.

Los primeros momentos fueron pregunta rutinarias, pero después se volvieron más rudas, todo para terminar con una mirada gélida y, sin siquiera haberse tocado, desaparecer minutos después sin despedirse siquiera.

La peliazul observó a Lucy. Estaba pálida, y volvía a observar el brote de hierba con suma sorpresa, pánico o terror. La pena para Levy, era que aquella chica se habia vuelto su distracción principal y, objetivamente hablando, su mejor amiga en aquel lugar. Debía ayudarla, suponía.

**Bueno, como de costumbre, antes de que pase algo más emocionante escribo un capitulo introductorio, así como ahora. Queria aclarar que, con respecto al padre de Lucy (que en paz descanse...), lo he puesto así de rudo yo misma. No es que él fuera a ser como lo describiré a continuación. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus opiniones en los reviews :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail le pertenece al genial Hiro Mashima, yo solo soy dueña de esta historia, aunque tampoco se puede decir asi ya que los personajes no son mios... en todo caso, queridas lectoras y lectores, les traigo el octavo capitulo de Fairy Prison. **

**Me pedís más GaLe. Y lo sé, ha sido muy débil en éstos primeros capitulo pero... la cosa va a cambiar cuando ambos acepten sus sentimientos y vayan más en serio entre ellos. ¿Y eso cuando ocurrirá? En el próximo capítulo.**

FAIRY PRISON

_La peliazul observó a Lucy. Estaba pálida, y volvía a observar el brote de hierba con suma sorpresa, pánico o terror. La pena para Levy, era que aquella chica se habia vuelto su distracción principal y, objetivamente hablando, su mejor amiga en aquel lugar. Debía ayudarla, suponía. _

Se sentó a su lado en silencio, solamente observando el rostro sin color de su "amiga". No dijo nada. Creía que la rubia debía ser quién hablara primero, además de que no sabia como se suponía que debia tratar de consolar a alguien. Nunca antes lo habia hecho.

-Era mi padre...- Murmuró entonces Lucy.- El que ha llegado.

-Era algo que me imaginé al verle hablar contigo.- No era tan estúpida como para no suponerlo, se dijo. Entonces pensó en algunos libros que habia leido en los qu un personaje intentaba consolar a otro. No era habitual que usara esos métodos tan sumamente simles y ridículos en la vida real pero, de todos modos... podría provar a ver si funcionaba.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la mirada, vacía, hacia Levy. Ésta sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, y provó a poner su mano en la cabeza de la chica, para consolarla o mostrarle su apoyo.

-No puedo contarte lo que me hizo.- Murmuró la rubia.- Aún así, gracias, Levy.

-Hm... de nada.

Estuvieron un buen rato sentadas en el mismo banco sin nada que hacer, tan sólo viendo a los pocos familiares que habian reunido el valor necesario para visitar a sus hijos, hermanos, nietos, sobrinos... en el reformatorio más conocido de Fiore. No solía ocurrir, de aquello se habia dado cuenta recientemente la peliazul, que fueran allí voluntariamente. Porque en caso de ser así, el padre de Lucy no habría ido. Era solo una corazonada de la pequeña rata de biblioteca.

En esas, un par de altas figuras aparecieron en el campo de visión de ambas chicas. Levy bufó molesta, al identificarles.

Elfman y Mirajane Strauss.

-Oye, Lucy, creo que tenemos problemas.- Murmuró, tocando insistentemente el hombro de su compañera, que no parecía muy por la labor.- Creo que no fue buena idea involucrarte con Lissana...

Ambos hermanos estaban a apenas tres metros de ellas, y al dar unos pasos más se detuvieron en seco, provocando una mueca de desagrado en Levy. Nunca le habian gustado las complicaciones y, al parecer, Fairy Tail estaba lleno de ellas.

-Lucy Heartphilia.- Dijo Mirajane con un tono de voz frío.- Creo que tenemos algo que hablar.

Ella se limitó a levantar la cabeza con un rostro indiferente, como si realmente no le importara demasiado lo que la peligrosa peliblanca tuviera que decirle. A Levy casi le da un ataque de nervios al oler el terrible aroma a sudor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico, o hombre, que estaba al lado de Mirajane. Al parecer tenia la costumbre de fortalecer sus músculos, y el hedor lo confirmaba.

-No hay nada que hablar.

Se levantó indiferente, con la clara intención de dirigirse a un lugar con más gente dónde pudiera perderse en sus pensamientos sin verse amenazada por los hermanos de esa molesta y quisquillosa Lissana. Pero una mano firme la frenó, apretando quizás con demasiada fuerza su muñeca.

-¡Sé un hombre! ¡Un hombre no haría algo tan cruel a Lissana!

-Soy una mujer.- Dijo despectivamente, intentando zafarse del agarre de Elfman.

-Aún así, no puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste. ¿Seria divertido para ti perder a Natsu?- Mirajane lanzó a la muchacha una fría e hiriente mirada de desprecio, pero a la vez de diversión.- Dime, ¿por qué hiciste ese plan? ¿Tanto te molestaba mi hermanita en tu plan de conseguir a Natsu?

-Suéltame.- Exigió ella, evitando contestar a sus preguntas.

-Lo hará, cuando respondas a mis preguntas.

-¿No me importa herir a tu dichosa hermana si con ello le consigo? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que me importa bien poco!

_Es valiente, al decir esto en su condición._pensó Levy, manteniendo las distancias, a sabiendas de que la situación no era asunto suyo... de momento.

Mirajane suspiró, y esbozó una sonrisa de extraña tranquilidad tras eso.

-Bueno, Natsu, supongo que tus respuestas se han visto confirmadas tras la confesión de la misma Lucy.

De repente, la rubia palideció. Dejó de forcejear con Elfman y observó como, de detrás de uno de los pilares cercanos, aparecía la figura de cierto pelirosado habitualmente alegre. Pero su cara, en ese momento, era de espanto. Parecía confundido, no entendía nada y, aunque era consciente de lo que significaba aquello que dijo su amiga, no podia concebirlo. Y sólo por ver su cara, Lucy se soltó de Elfman y hechó a córrer hacia un lugar sin especificar del reformatorio.

-Oye.- Mirajane se dirigió a Levy.- Has hecho bien en no interponerte.

El tono amenazante fue totalmente ignorado por la peliazul, que se limitó a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca completamente cansada por todo. Se sentía triste, y no tenia nada que ver con lo que habia sucedido con Lucy y Natsu hacia poco. Sólo era que los protagonistas de su historia favorita habian muerto.

_No tiene nada que ver con ellos._, se dijo interiormente.

Abrió la vieja puerta y encendió la luz, antes de perderse entre los viejos libros llenos de polvo y suciedad de aquella pequeña habitación.

**Lo siento, ¡Lucy!**

**Ha sido una mala pasada por parte de Mirajane, me he sentido hasta triste y todo al escribirlo... en todo caso, esto ayudará a la pequeña calculadora de Lucy a darse cuenta de que al dar, se recibe. **

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado! Y, en el próximo capítulo... ¡GALE! Definitivamente, mi fic se centraba inicialmente en esos dos y apenas han tenido un par de roces T3T... **

**Dejad vuestras opiniones en los reviews :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ GaaaaaaLeeeee ~ ! **

**La pareja predilecta (o asi deberia haber sido) de mi fic. Tal vez el GaLe sea leve, pero marcará profundamente una diferencia de ahora en adelante en la relación de ambos.**

**Y con Lucy, como dijo una de mis queridas lectoras en su review: "todo lo que haces vuelve a ti" (tal vez distinta la frase). De todos modos, será hora de cargar con las consequencias y, casi en ultima estancia, intentar compensarlas.**

Fanatico Z**: siento decirtelo tan pronto, pero no, no la violaron. Cuando lo leí me quedé algo así como ¿WTF? Parece que quereis verla sufrir y todo... Oh, y los personajes que no han tenido mucho protagonsimo poco a poco tendrán su momento (o momentazo) de gloria, eso te lo aseguro ^.^**

FAIRY PRISON

Hacia un par de días que el ambiente en el reformatorio era más tenso de lo habitual. Varios "incidentes" habian ocurrido debido a los "despistes" de cierta calculadora rubia, quien intentaba actuar como si nada de lo que ocurrió con Mirajane, Elfman y Natsu el otro dia hubiera sido real.

En ese mismo instante, por ejemplo. Lucy le habia quitado un trozo de carne a Romeo y, aun sabiendo que corría el riesgo de morir carbonizada, lucía la mar de tranquila.

Levy la observaba desde la lejanía, preguntándose cómo una chica de Fairy Tail podia resultar tan obvia. La pequeña rata de biblioteca se encontraba sentada en su lugar habitual junto a Natsu y Wendy.

-¿Gray sigue preso con Juvia?- Preguntó inocentemente la chiquilla.

Y así era. El exhibicionista ladrón habia permanecido al lado de la acosadora sexual desde el mismo momento en el que Lucy decidió lanzarlo a su habitación unos días atrás.

-Eso parece.

-Natsu, pareces deprimido.

El pelirosado se limitó a suspirar desanimado, mientras apartaba con ambas manos la bandeja de comida que tenia delante de él. Tampoco tenia hambre. Sólo queria morirse en ese mismo instante, pues sentia una angustia demasiado profunda como para poder soportarla por mucho tiempo más.

Y Levy se habia percatado de ello, aunque siguiera inmersa en su libro.

...

La noche llegó temprano. Las pocas classes de la tarde fueron espesas y tremendamente aburridas, pues constantemente deseaba escabullirse a algún lugar lejos de aquel pupitre y de aquella classe. A Levy solo le interesaba la lectura. ¿Para qué aprender ciencias?

Por eso, cuando logró que el tiempo corriera a su fabor y tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse a su habitación y olvidarse del mundo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que las cosas no serian tan fáciles.

Lucy estaba de pie delante de la puerta de su clase. Estaba apoyada en la pared, con la mirada triste, nostálgica y perdida en las baldosas de cuatro lados del suelo. Por primera vez desde que la peliazul la conoció, la habia visto arrepentida de los absurdos planes ideados tan solo para satisfacer sus pocas ganas de aburrimiento.

Dejó que la siguiera hasta su habitación y se sentara en su cama, aún cuando estaba un poco disconforme con ello.

Dejó de igual modo que fuera ella la primera en hablar.

-Parece que he hecho algo mal.- Murmuró la rubia.

Levy se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, aun observando como su "amiga" fijaba de nuevo sus grandes ojos marrones en las baldosas cuadradas que se estendían a lo largo del suelo, y seguían tras las paredes y la puerta.

-Eso parece.- No podía negarle algo tan obvio.- ¿Tienes algún _plan_?

La rubia se estremeció. ¿Habia dicho aquella palabra a propósito para recordarle el motivo de todo aquello, la causa? La veía capaz de hacerlo.

-Lo he hecho mal...

Ella suspiró, y le tendió un pañuelo a Lucy. Ésta, la miró con desconfianza, pero aun asi con un deje de alegría en sus ojos. Cogió el pañuelo y se limpió el par de lágrimas rebeldes que habian nublado su vista, y se lo devolvió.

-¿Y sabes lo que estaria bien que hicieras?

-Algo bueno para borrar mi error.

La chica sentada en la silla asintió con pesadez, mientras Lucy se levantaba y, tras asegurarse de que sus ojos estaban limpios de lágrimas, sonrió nuevamente. Una sonrisa que a Levy le pareció vacía, pero que le valía para sonreir levemente ella también.

-¿Qué harás para borrar tu error?

Ella solo sonrió y se puso a correr, justo después de susurrarle un "nada bueno" y dejarla bastante perpleja. Ahora si, tenia un poco de miedo de aquella chica.

...

La mañana siguiente fue turbulenta para Levy. Tenían natación toda la mañana en una piscina cubierta dentro del reformatorio, y era casi obligatorio hacer el examen de velocidad. Pero ella no era muy de deportes, y el bañador le desagradaba. No solía prestarle atención a la moda, pero aquel bañador de una sola pieza de un color azul gastado, provablemente usado cient veces antes, no se le hacia cómodo para nada. El gorro se le caía constantemente y las gafas le apretaban, de modo que se dijo que cuanto antes terminaran, mejor.

-Levy McGarden.- Alguno de los professores dijo su nombre en voz alta, de modo que se sentó en el bordillo de la piscina y se dejó caer, impulsándose con sus manos e intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Esperó la señal y se puso a nadar. Comenzó con poca coordinación entre brazos y piernas. Siguió de un modo pasable hasta el final y regresó, terminando de ese modo con una marca de lo mas común, cosa que la alegró. No hubiera soportado salirse de la media en un deporte que recientemente habia comenzado a desagradarle.

Y fue en ese momento cuando sucedió.

La escalera para salir de la piscina tenia barrotes circulares de hierro. No eran peldaños normales y seguros que un piscina cualquiera hubiera tenido, y ella estuvo confiada en que así fue. Se dirigió hacia ella y puso el pie. Después el segundo, pero algo la distrajo.

-Una marca bastante común, enana.- Se burló cierto pelinegro.

Ella desvió la mirada, entre enfadada y al borde de un ataque cardíaco por algun motivo que quería desconocer, y entonces apoyó mal el pie, cayendo de morros al suelo.

Y, asi de rápido, perdió la consciencia...

Cuando se despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería del reformatorio. Estaba acostada en una cama de blancas sábanas y estaba cubierta por éstas. A su lado, una ventana le decía que provablemente, por la luz del Sol, fuera mediodía.

No veía a nadie a su lado, ni siquiera a la enfermera, que se suponía que debía encontrarse allí cuando casos como esos sucedían.

Intentó incorporarse, pero la cabeza le dolía.

_¡Maldición!_, gritó en su interior, al recordar el espantoso ridículo que habia hecho ante Gajeel. _¿¡Como diablos pude distraerme con él?! ¡Levy, idiota!_

Fue en ese momento en el que la puerta se abrió y el mismo protagonista de sus maldiciones atravesó el umbral, observándola preocupado. Pero al ver que Levy ya estaba despierta, cambió su sembante a uno normal.

-Por fin despiertas, enana.

Ella frunció el ceño. Parecía que se habia ganado un apodo a esas alturas, de Gajeel. Su corazón dió un vuelco cuando él cogió una silla cercana y se sentó a su lado, cerca, muy cerca, de ella.

-Tenías preocupado a medio profesorado. ¿Quién diablos se supone que se daria de bruces contra el suelo de ese modo?

-Cállate...

-Gez...- Colocó la palma de su mano en la frente de la chica.- Al menos parece que no te va a salir un chichón.

-Un chichón.- Repitió ella como idiota, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer cuando el chico que le provocaba vuelcos en el corazón tenia su mano en su frente.

-Sí, ya sabes; un bulto enorme que te sale en la cabeza y da la impressión de que la tengas deforme o con un tumor...

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la chica al escuchar el tono humorístico que le daba el asesino a sueldo de la organización de Dragon Slayers a aquel pequeño asunto.

En ese momento sonó la campana de las clases, y el chico resopló.

-Debes ir a clase.- Dijo Levy.

-Preferiria quedarme aqui contigo que escuchar las aburridas explicaciones del professor Happy...

Ante aquellas palabras, ella no pudo sino sonrojarse de nuevo. Pensaba que deberia estar prohibido decir cosas que causaran que miles de mariposas se revolvieran en su estómago.

Un segundo timbre parecia llamarle, de modo que se levantó y puso la silla en su lugar antes de mirar a la peliazul una última vez.

-Deberías sonreír más. Te ves más _amigable_ si no frunces tanto el ceño.

Y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Levy completa y absolutamente roja, con un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo y la desagradable certeza de que estaba enamorada.

**¿Reviews? :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Estoy de vuelta mis queridos y mis queridas lectoras! **

**Os regalo este capitulo, el cual no tenia pensado subir tan pronto. Me ha dado un ataque de inspiración y ya tengo escritos hasta el 13 y, si os sirve, tengo pensados aproximadamente hasta el 17, por lo que las esperas serán bastante más cortas, ya que no puedo resistir la tentación de saber qué opináis de mi fic. **

**Me alegra el saber que el anterior capitulo os gustó, provablemente tanto como a mi escribirlo. Así que, continuamos con la historia. ¿Qué sucede en el reformatorio que alberga a los jóvenes más peligrosos de Fiore? Solo sigan leyendo :))**

FAIRY PRISON

Pasadas unas horas, la enfermera rebresó a enfermería y le dijo a Levy con algo de recelo que ya podía marcharse. La peliazul sonrió un poco al recordar a Gajeel bajo el umbral de la misma puerta, pero recuperó su tono serio tan pronto como le fue posible. Aún no queria aceptar de ese modo sus sentimientos.

El sonido de sus pisadas resonaba por todo el lugar, dada la extraña situación de que sólo se encontraba ella. Sentía curiosidad y respeto ante aquella idea, llegando a pensar que no habian pasado horas, sino segundos, y que, por tanto, la mayoría aún se encontraban en classe.

Pero aquello no funcionaba de ese modo, y habian pasado horas. Ya nadie se encontraba en classe, pero tampoco nadie estaba en el pasillo principal, situación que tan sólo conseguía inquietarla.

Giró una esquina, hasta llegar al pasillo en el qual se encontraba su habitación.

Abrió la puerta procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, pero aún así resonó por las paredes del ahora vacío pasillo. Levy no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto antes que explorar el lugar para llegar a una conclusión. En su habitación tenia una ventana que daba a una especie de jardín trasero, en el que pudo distinguir a varios reclusos del reformatorio en coro, rodeando en una media circumferencia a Erza, quien parecía estar explicando algo sumamente importante ayudandose de un soporte visual: tenía algunas imágenes impresas y se las mostraba al pequeño grupo.

La peliazul intentó fijarse en quienes estaban allí.

Estaba Gajeel. Fue impossible de no verle, habiendo recibido su visita poco antes, e instanteneamente se ruborizó al recordar lo que le habia dicho.

Allí también se encontraban Cana, Natsu, Romeo, Freed y Lissana. Aquella combinación puso en alerta a Levy, quién se intentó distinguir las imágenes que la mujer pelirroja mostraba al grupo, pero le fue impossible a esa distancia.

Se dejó caer en su cama al cabo de un rato y observó el techo gris y aburrido que la cubría. Luego le siguieron las parades en el mismo estado, y terminó por pensar que su habitación tendría que coger pronto algo de color si no queria morir entre frías tonalidades de gris.

Escuchó un sonido a fuera. Más que un sonido, una voz. Era de Lucy, por lo que no se sorprendió de ver que entraba de golpe y sin avisar en su habitación y la buscaba con la mirada.

-¡Levy!- Gritó sin pudor alguno, para dejarse caer encima de la chica y aplastarla contra el colchón.

Tras unos momentos de forcejeo, la peliazul pudo sentarse decentemente y sin verse aplastada, encima de la cama. Preguntó con la mirada a la rubia, quién se sentó de piernas cruzadas y se sujetó ambos pies, como si estuviera estirando y haciendo la _mariposa_.

-Me acabo de encontrar con Mirajane.- Confesó.- Me ha dicho que Natsu se ha disculpado con Lisanna.

-Hm...

Ciertamente, aquello a Levy no le importaba demasiado. No la afectaba para nada, o al menos no lo hacia hasta hace poco tiempo.

-Además...- Continuó, sin ser consciente de la falta de interés de su compañera.- Si ganan en el campeonato de voley que ha organizado Erza, le pedirá salir.

En ese momento, la peliazul se sorprendió.

-¿Eso también te lo ha dicho Mirajane?

Ella asintió, tratando de disimular su verguenza. Se sentia humillada, tirada, abandonada, triste y sumamente deprimida. ¡Era Lucy Heartphilia! ¡Aquello era una humillación!

Dejó de sujetarse los pies para dejarse caer inerte en la cama, con la cabeza colgando por uno de los lados mientras iba sintiendo la sangre acumulandose en la parte superior de su cuerpo. No le importaba. Ella quería a Natsu, tanto romantica como posesivamente, y no le importaria demostrárselo al pelirosado. Pero para ello necesitaba recuperarse de ese mal trago y recuperar la confianza en sí misma que acavaba de perder.

Por su parte, Levy estaba asombrada. Lucy era estúpida. Ya podía sacar las buenas notas que quisiera en la escuela del reformatorio, pero para darse cuenta de lo colgado que estaba Natsu por ella, era completa y absolutamente un fracaso.

Y es que era completamente imposible que el chico sintiera algo por Lisanna, ya que más de una vez le habia visto embobado observando a Lucy. Habia presentido que ella se daba cuenta y se regodoneaba de ello en silencio, pero al parecer lo ignoraba. ¡Y hasta qué punto!

-Pero, aun así, hay algo que debo hacer antes de que comienze dicho torneo.- Lucy se levantó, pero tuvo que apoyarse dado que sufrió un leve mareo. Una vez recuperada, añadió.- Y tú vas a tener que ayudarme.

_Claro, ya lo habia intuido..._

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?

Llevándose el índice y el pulgar a la barbilla, y mientras asentía, dijo algo que a Levy le pareció coherente por una sola vez desde que habia ingresado en el reformatorio.

-Recuperar a Gray de las fauces de Juvia.

Levy suspiró.

Aquello seria algo complicado, aunque asumía todo riesgo que pudiera conllevar el plan de su compañera o, como recientemente habia comenzado a llamar en su cabeza a Lucy: su amiga.

-Está bien.- Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de cerrar el libro y posar la palma de su mano en la cabeza de la rubia a modo de apoyo.- Por primera vez dices algo sensato.

**¿Van a lograr entrar en el cuarto de Juvia sin ser vistas? **

**¿Van a recuperar a Gray (si es que aun sigue vivo, y sin ningún trauma? **

**Todo esto...¡en el próximo capitulo! Bueno, no, en realidad no voy a tardar demasiado tiempo en subirlo por lo que la espera tampoco sera abismal. Espero contar con vuestros reviews :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nos vemos de nuevo! Gracias por todos vuestros alentadores reviews, aqui les dejo las respuestas a las preguntas que deje al final del capitulo anterior. **

FAIRY PRISON

El plan era sencillo: distraer a Juvia y lograr colarse en su habitación, rescatando de ese modo al exhibicionista cautivo. Ya se ocuparían de las cadenas y los trajes de cuero que seguramente traería Gray consigo más tarde: lo primero seria recuperarle. Y para ello, Lucy necesitaba que Levy convenciera a Gajeel.

-Ni hablar.- Dijo ella al instante sin pensarselo siquiera.

Lucy resopló.

-Oh, vamos, porfabor.- Se puso de rodillas al suelo, suplicándole como si ella fuera una diosa. Levy sabia que la estafadora solo haria eso en una situación desesperada, por lo que aceptó a regañadientes. En ese mismo momento, la rubia se lanzó a darle un incómodo abrazo a Levy, justo antes de mandarla hacia la habitación de cierto asesino a sueldo.

-Estan abajo, discutiendo algo con otro pequeño grupo.- Dijo a modo de excusa.

-Han terminado ya, así que solo ve.

La empujó levemente hasta que la chica fue por sí sola y desapareció en el vacío y oscuro pasillo.

Se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación de Gajeel y, algo insegura, dió un par de toques. Casi deseaba que no se encontrara allí o que la ignorara, pero la manecilla se torció al poco rato y apareció el mismo chico de melena negra... sin camiseta.

Levy tuvo que contenerse de no mirar por demasiado tiempo los músculos del chico y dirigir la mirada a su ojos, pero al parecer él era consciente de su atractivo y sonreía pícaro al percatarse del sonrojo de la joven peliazul.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

Su voz seductora fastidió un poco a Levy. En su interior, y aunque no era de ese tipo de chicas, deseaba tenerlo para sí sola. Poseer ese cuerpo y a ese chico. De nuevo, su corazón dió un par de vueltas hasta quedar más o menos satisfecho, dejandola hablar.

-T-tenia que pedirte un fabor.- Casi murmuró.- Necesito que distraigas a Juvia.

Él entornó confuso sus ojos, sin comprender. En ese momento Levy pensó que era el chico más atractivo del universo, y quería avalanzarse sobre él. Otro motivo por el que le odiaba; lograba que ella pensara cosas que no haria en una situación normal.

Prosiguió a contarle el plan de Lucy: algunas opciones para alejarla, el tiempo calculado que tardaría la rubia en encontrar a Gray y sacarlo de ese infierno de tortura y algunas ideas, tambien, para lograr que Juvia no inundara el reformatorio en perder a su juguete sexual más querido.

-Bueno, para eso deberás convencerme.

-¿Eh?- Levy no comprendía a qué se refería el pelinegro.

-¿Pensabas que estaria de acuerdo solamente con decírmelo? ¿Qué es lo que yo gano con esto?- Gajeel se cruzó de brazos.- Porque si se trata de diversión, estoy algo cansado en este momento.

La peliazul se sintió mal por eso, porque realmente lo había pensado. Que solamente con que fuera y se lo dijera él asentiría como un perrito y la ayudaría... y ahora se arrepentía por no haber pensado en algo.

-Lo... lo siento.- Bajó arrepentida la cabeza.- ¿Hay... hay algo que quieras a cambio de ayudarme?

Esta vez, Gajeel pareció estar más contento. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó por la barbilla, quedando a escasos milímetros de ella y, casi en un susurro, le propuso el trato.

-Si el plan sale bien, me darás un beso.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se alejó algo asustada un par de pasos, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Observó como Gajeel entraba en su habitación y salía con una camiseta negra. La miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y puso camino hacia el cuarto de su compañera y aparente amiga Juvia.

...

Llamaron a la puerta. En un principio les pareció escuchar sonidos sordos y algun golpe seco, antes de que la peliazul apareciera bajo el umbral con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Si?

Levy y Gajeel intercambiaron unas miradas. Ambos esperaran que el otro dijera algo, pero al final fue él quién habló primero.

-Levy tenia ganas de hablar contigo.- Soltó como quién no quiere la cosa.- No sabia qual era tu habitación, por lo que la he acompañado.

-¿Oh, y qué quiere Levy de Juvia?

-Oh, esto...- Maldició a su acompañante por meterla en ese aprieto.- Solo, queria salir a pasear contigo y hablar de algunas cosas de... de... de Gray.

La chica pareció alterarse levemente, pero terminó por cerrar de un portazo y llevarse a Levy del brazo a una velocidad vertiginosa, dejando solo a Gajeel allá plantado y preguntándose qué era lo que acabava de suceder.

Se disponía a regresar a su cuarto cuando se topó con Lucy, quién habia estado esperando pacientemente el momento de salir, y ahora se dirigía hacia él.

Forzó la puerta y entró, pero quedó parada como una estatua sin decir nada, ni al pelinegro ni al chico atado y escondido de cualquier modo tras un pequeño sillón, el cual, según le pareció a ella, vestía ropas ajustadas de cuero. Tal y como lo predijo.

No quiso perder más el tiempo y lo cargó como a un saco, ante la divertida pero a la vez preocupada mirada de Gajeel, quien habia decidido finalmente quedarse para esperarla y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Cerraron la puerta y los tres reclusos se marcharon por dónde habían venido, dirigiéndose a la habitación del exhibicionista, vacía desde hacía unos días atrás.

Gajeel los dejó a solas y ella se lo agradeció, antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta y acatar con las órdenes del indignado (y a la vez confuso) chico con el vestido de cuero.

...

En otro lugar, Levy estaba tumbada en el suelo con un hilo de sangre bajando por su cara, terminando en su barbilla para formar una gota y ésta, estrellarse contra el suelo.

Las cosas habian pasado más o menos de este modo:

Levy y Juvia se habian alejado del recinto a la parte más cercana a la muralla para poder hablar a solas y con completa tranquilidad. La pequeña rata de biblioteca no recordaba haber dicho nada malo o hiriente pero, al contarle un par de anecdotas _(ok, seguro hay una falta de ortografía allí, mis disculpas...)_ que Lucy le habia pedido que narrara sobre Gray y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la peliazul puso uñas de gata furiosa y la arañó en la frente, saliendo corriendo pocos segundos después.

Entonces, ella se dejó caer con el corazón latiendole a cien por hora, y con el hilillo de sangre regalimandole por su rostro, aún asustada. Solo esperaba que su compañera (aun se mostraba algo rehacia a nombrarla "amiga") hubiera sacado a Gray a tiempo.

_Además, tengo cierto trato que cumplir_, pensó, mientras suspiraba molesta. _Fairy Tail... mi vida es hasta más agitada aquí que con mi madre..._


	12. Chapter 12

**-Fairy Tai le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Bueno, hoy les dejo el capitulo número 12 de Fairy Prison. Hasta el momento, Lucy ha intentado rehacer sus planes "malos". Esperemos que logre un buen resultado :))**

FAIRY PRISON

Gray se habia desfogado a gusto con Lucy. Esta lucía un aspecto devastador y cansado, y un montón de trozos de cuero estaban esparcidos por el suelo, quedando él en bóxers, pero con las intenciones de ponerse en ese momento un pantalón, que rebuscaba entre los cajones de su mesita de noche, aún cabreado e indignado con la rubia.

-Oh, vamos, deberías agradecerme.- Dijo ella, cruzándose los brazos delante de su pecho.- te he sacado de ese infierno de tortura.

El chico se quedó un momento paralizado, y su rostro pasó a ser el de una persona triste o deprimida. Lucy captó aquello.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno...- Suspiró. Se puso los pantalones y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando a un punto inexistente del grisáceo techo.- Las chicas sois complicadas.- Observó como Lucy lo miraba sin entender.- Pensaba que me haria de _todo_, pero, nada. Se tumbaba a mi lado por las noches, conversaba conmigo por las mañanas y me traía comida de la cafetería en los descansos y por la tarde. No me hizo... nada.

-¿Y los trajes de cuero?

-Se conformaba con observarme. Eso tal vez era lo más siniestro...

-Oh...- Lucy se sintió mal en ese momento por haber sacado a Gray de la habitación de Juvia, pero se rehizo cuando en el rostro de su amigo pudo divisar una agradable sonrisa.- ¿No lo estarás diciendo para que no nos burlemos de ti en el almuerzo?- Contraatacó divertida y sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡No!- Se levantó con cara de circumstancias, pero se relajó en cuanto vió que lo decia en broma.- No...

-Oye, lo siento.- Dijo ella al fin.- Siento lo que te hice.

Gray levantó la cabeza, más que sorprendido. Nunca habia escuchado a Lucy disculparse ante alguien a quien considerara inferior o igual. Tampoco a los superiores, solo lo hacía de modo que quedara en una broma o en que no lo deia en serio.

Pero en ese momento, él supo que era sincera y no le estaba mintiendo. Cerró los ojos y dejó pasar unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza complacido.

-¿Ha pasado algo estos dias cuando yo no estaba?- Quiso saber. Una cosa era que se disculpara, la otra que tuviera o no un motivo.

La rubia bajó la cabeza y, apenada, prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido con Natsu y su plan para poder deshacer todo lo que anteriormente hizo.

...

-Gez...- Gajeel habia dado un largo paseo por el reformatorio, buscando a Levy. Habia visto que Juvia habia vuelto hecha una furia a su habitación y temió bastante por la salud de la pequeña rata de biblioteca.

Giró una esquina que dió a un jardín algo escondido y, en la parte alejada, la vió.

Estaba sentada de espaldas a la pared, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en éstos. Pudo ver un hilillo de sangre recorriendo una de sus mejillas y enseguida se preguntó qué es lo que habría pasado.

Se dirigió con calma hasta ella y se sentó de modo que su brazo derecho sujetara su pierna derecha, levantada, y su pierna izquierda estaba doblada debajo de ésta.

Cogió la barbilla de ella para que le observara, y pudo ver como un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. A Gajeel le pareció una linda imagen, pero sabia que la chica no era la típica niña inocente. Aunque en algunas ocasiones lo pareciera, sobretodo en ocasiones como esa.

Acercó su boca a su rostro y, con una sonrisa, lamió el hilillo de sangre, ya casi imperceptible. Cuando finalizó, pudo ver la cara absoluta y completamente roja de Levy, quién no supo que decir a aquello.

-Gez... enana, siempre te metes en problemas.- Se apoyó él también en la pared, con la vista perdida en la muralla de cemento que estaba alzada impetuosamente a escasos metro de él y de ella.- ¿Qué hiciste para cabrearla?

-M-me has la-lamido...- Murmuró, procesando esa información como si fuera algo impossible. Gajeel sonrió.

-¿Algún problema?

En ese momento, la peliazul recuperó la compostura. Miró ofendida pero a la vez levemente feliz al asesino a sueldo y le aclaró con voz seca y fría:

-Ya no tenemos trato.

Gajeel se puso a reír. Levy no comprendía el motivo, pues... ¿no se supone que debería de estar fastidiado por eso? Observó indignada y con el entrecejo fruncido al pelinegro, que situó su dedo índice entre ceja y ceja de la chica.

-¿No te dije ya que no fruncieras el cejo? Pareces buena chica y todo si no lo haces. ¿Huh?- Gajeel habia visto como ella se sonrojaba al instante y bajó el dedo a la barbilla de la chica, sugerente.- ¿Acaso te gusto?

Y el sonrojo solo aumentó.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, ok, ok, ok... ¡lo siento! Siento haberos dejado con la intriga de ese modo en el capitulo anterior pero... ¿no será más gratificante y satisfactorio ver lo que sucede ahora? ... mejor dejo de hablar. **

**Siento que los capitulos sean cortos, de verdad. Lo que pasa es que en lo personal me gustan los capitulos fáciles de leer y no demasiado largos, aunque en algunos de mis fics estoy pensando en cambiar eso. Bueno, ya lo veré. Aún así, eso conlleva tenerlos antes, por lo que aunque a veces me tarde un poco, al final espero que compense de algun modo. Disfrutad del capitulo!**

FAIRY PRISON

Levy se quedó parada, mientras reproducía la pregunta de Gajeel en su cabeza repetidas veces, entrando en un trance complicado del que le costaba horrores salir.

¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gus...? Levy apartó su cara al instante, para intentar recuperar la compostura ante el atrevido movimiento del chico y, tosiendo levemente, le recriminó que se comportara de ese modo con las chicas.

-Gez...- Gruñó él, algo fastidiado.- No es como si fuera así con las demás chicas.

Ella le miró de reojo, sin decir nada, mientras una sirena sonaba dándoles a entender que en una hora debían estar en la cafetería y que, por tanto, debían ir terminando con todas sus actividades.

-No lo parece.- Dijo ella al fin, levantándose y secándose la poca sangre que habia salido después de que él la hubiera lamido.- Deberias controlar tu actitud.- Y justo en ese momento se puso a andar firme hacia dentro del recinto, pues sentía que era el ambiente fastidiosamente ruidoso lo que en aquel momento necesitaba para no pensar en nada.

O al menos, eso quería pensar.

Nada más llegar a su habitación, cierta rubia la esperaba de pie delante de la puerta en qüestión y, junto a ella, el recién rescatado Gray.

-Funcionó...- Fue todo lo que dijo a modo de saludo, entrando desinteresadamente en su habitación, pero dejando la puerta abierta a modo de invitación para que ambos reclusos entraran junto a ella.- ¿Y ahora qué harás con Lisanna?

Lucy sonrió maquibélicamente sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Gray hizo lo mismo y Levy se sentó del mismo modo, en su cama.

-El torneo de voley entre reformatorios está cerca.- Dijo.- Y al parecer el equipo ha sido elegido. Entre otros, Natsu y Lisanna están, por lo que tengo ideado un plan...

_Oh no, otra vez está con los planes..._, pensaron algo temerosos Gray y Levy.

-¿Y cual es?

-¡Formaremos el equipo B de Fairy Tail voley!

Y, tras aquella declaración, sus dos compañeros quedaron mudos de asombro. ¿Formar un segundo equipo? ¿Pero qué broma pesada era aquella?

-Oye, Lucy, sé que estás emocionada.- Comenzó el exhibicionista.- Pero igualmente creo que no solucionaría nada.

-Claro que sí, tonto.- La rubia se levantó y sacó una pizarra de algún lugar desconocido, con un par de dibujos sobre los equipos.- en el equipo A están Romeo, Gajeel, Cana, Freed, Natsu y Lisanna.- Levy recordó cuando vió a través de su ventana a ese mismo grupo de personas alrededor de Erza.- Y en el nuestro, de momento, estamos Wendy, Levy, Gray y yo misma. Ahora sólo nos hace falta encontrar a otros dos...

-Pero sigue sin servir para mucho, que digamos.- Acordó la peliazul.

Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, nos sirve a las dos.- Levy no comprendió aquello.- Sí: yo haré una apuesta con Natsu, y tu podrás obtener beneficio haciendo una con Gajeel.- Miró pícara a Levy, quien estaba completamente sonrojada. Se percató de que tenía unas marcas rojas en la frente y preguntó por ellas a la peliazul.

-Bueno, digamos que sufrí un pequeño percance al llevarme a Juvia conmigo... pero eso ahora no importa. ¿Como que una apuesta?

La rubia se llevó el dedo ínice y el pulgar a su barbilla, pensativamente aunque satisfecha de la curiosidad de su "amiga", y esperó algunos segundos antes de contestar a su pregunta, para darle emoción al ambiente.

-Tengo pensado decirle a Natsu que si gano, salga conmigo.- Sonrió satisfecha. Lucy se habia cansado de tanto ir hacia un lado y hacia el otro tan solo esperando que su pelirosado la siguiera y terminara por confesársele. ¿Acaso no podia hacerlo ella a su modo?

Sin embargo, Gray y Levy se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, conscientes de que su amiga y compañera no tenia remedio. Armaba un buen jaleo, movia mares y montañas, movilizaba a medio Fairy Tail para, al final, cumplir con uno de sus varios caprichos. Así era Lucy.

-¿Y pretendes que haga lo mismo yo con Gajeel?- No sonó como si quisiera que la respondieran, aunque la rubia nunca se tomaba demasiado en serio esos pequeños matices entre lineas.

-Así es.- Dijo convencida.- ¡Ya es hora de dejar las dudas!- Acto seguido, se puso a reir a carcajada limpia como si hubiera planeado la destrucción del reformatorio, mientras Levy trataba de calmarse.

¿Hacer eso? ¿Ella? ¿Por quién demonios la estaba tomando? Si bien era cierto que el pelinegro le causaba nuevas, confusas y agradables sensaciones, no podia evitar pensar que aquellos sentimientos solo causarían en ella dolor y arrepentimiento. Tenia que pensar en cosas más útiles que el amor aunque... le fuera dificil.

Sí, dificil era la palabra porque, realmente, ella queria sentirse feliz.

Y con ese pensamiento abandonó la habitación, dejando a los otros dos solos para que siguieran pensando en su grandisimo plan. Ella necesitaba reflexionar un poco sobre sus sentimientos, y el mejor lugar que conocía en todo el reformatorio era la biblioteca.

Se escondió entre las estanterías repletas de libros y se sentó acurrucada en el suelo, mientras la débil luz que llegaba de la bombilla algo floja iluminaba varios tomos antiguos submergidos en una capa de polvo.

Una lágrima resbaló rebelde por su mejilla.

No queria amarle. No queria sentirse débil. No queria ver como se ponia nerviosa a su lado. No queria ver hundido de ese modo su orgullo. No queria sonrojarse ante él. No queria recordar su torso desnudo y, sobre todo, no queria llorar por él.

Aunque ciertamente por eso estaba llorando, por Gajeel Redfox, Metal Redfox de los Dragon Slayers.

Se sentía bastante humillada. Que alguien provocara todo eso en su impasible persona era una verguenza. No sabia si seria correcto decir que le odiaba, ya que en ese momento le deseaba más que nunca.

¿Qué hubiera pasado su hubiese respondido a su pregunta?

Seguramente se habría burlado de ella. Los tipos como él, por lo que tenía entendido, solían jugar con una chica para soltarla más tarde, una vez la consiguieran. No queria ser de ese modo, verse así.

En ese momento, la luz de la biblioteca se apagaron, quedando completamente oscura. La peliazul se sobresaltó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dar un gritito agudo. Se levantó con pereza dispuesta a volverla a encender, pues si bien era cierto que no le daba miedo la oscuridad, si que la incomodaba un poco en un lugar como ese.

Pero al estar algo más cerca de la puerta, y casi rozando el enchufe, una mano rozó la suya. Asustada, se intentó alejar, pero el que supuso el otro brazo se lo impidió, quedando apresada entre un fuerte antebrazo y un pecho bien formado. Sintió su corazón agitarse al notar como, casi con dulzura, su cinta para el cabello cayó directa al suelo. Esa misma mano pasó a acariciarle la mejilla derecha y, deshaciendo la pressión que ejercía sobre ella, posó sus labios en los suyos.

Fue tan sólo un momento. El corazón de Levy se agitó de sobremanera antes de que sus brazos reaccionaran apartándose de él a toda velocidad, asustada.

Y, con una sonrisa en la oscuridad, Gajeel sonrió saliendo ágilmente de la biblioteca antes de que la muchacha encendiera las luces para comprovar que el sujeto que se atrevió a besarla ya no se encontraba ahí.

Claro que él ya habia obtuvido su premio por la participación en el rescate de Gray que ella le denegó más tarde, por lo que se relamió satifecho. Pero, aún así, sentía que deseaba más. Sentía que su pecho saldría disparado y sabía que la causante de todo aquello era, ni más ni menos, que la peliazul que terminaba de dejar pasmada en la biblioteca.

_No estará tan mal enamorarse por una vez en la vida_, pensó.

**Kisss *_* Yo misma me emocioné al escribirlo y tenia pensado que ella si supiera quien la habia besado, pero de este modo le da más emoción, ¿no? En todo caso, las cosas van a comenzar a moverse en el siguiente capitulo. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior! Me alegraron bastante, y habiendo más de los que esperaba, fue bueno leerlos :)) **

FAIRY PRISON

Erza era la segunda al mando de una gran prisión, el reformatorio más conocido del reino de Fiore pero, aun así, habia temas con los que no podia hacerle nada. Porque ella creía firmemente en el amor. Y por eso, tras hablarlo con su superior Makarov, aceptó la propuesta de Lucy. Aunque en el fondo estuviera feliz por ver el amor florecer en ese antro de mala muerte en el que muchas veces sólo se veían enemistades y suma antipatía.

Observó desde su lugar en una silla de plástico los pases de sus jugadores, preguntándose o afirmandose a sí misma lo que ellos tendrían que ver con la idea de la rubia.

Sí, para Erza Scarlet, el amor era algo muy importante. Y tan importante, que ya que ella no podía obtenerlo con la misma facilidad que aquellos jóvenes encerrados, queria ayudarles.

Veía a Lucy, que estaba repasando mentalmente el listado de personas aptas para el voley que quedaban a parte de los que ya formaban el equipo A.

Se habia decantado por Laxus y por Loke, aunque dudaba un poco. Uno un pirómano y el otro un antiguo socio de una mafia conocida... no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, aunque no tenia otro remedio si queria ganar.

-Bien.- Dijo una vez estuvo reunida con Gray, Wendy, Levy, Laxus y Loke en una sala polivalente con un campo de voley dibujado en el suelo, y la red tendida.- Vamos a empezar con lo más básico.

...

Mientras tanto, Gajeel se había escondido en la biblioteca del reformatorio para evitar que Juvia lo encontrara. Habia redescubierto ese lugar al pensar en Levy, llegando a lo conclusión de que no estaba nada mal y era agradable. No solía leer. No le gustaba escribir. Ni la historia. Pero sí ese lugar y la persona que más lo frequentaba.

El pelinegro era algo extraño a los ojos de varias personas. Muchos lo veían con recelo y, para su desgracia, en ese grupo se encontraba Levy. ¿Qué tenia que lo atraía de ese modo? ¿Su pequeño tamaño? ¿Su resistencia a Lucy? ¿... qué? No tenía ni idea.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos con suavidad. La quería, pero aunque fuera fácil hacerla enrojecer, no sabia como conseguirla.

No podia llevarla a una cita, ni invitarla a comer, ni nada de lo que haria en el exterior. Allí era como si se encontrara a otro nivel, uno, claro está, mucho más dificil.

**2 días después...**

El entrenamiento habia sido duro, tanto como para el equipo de Fairy Tail A como para el de Fairy Tail B. Lucy se relamía al observar a Natsu y a Lisanna entrenar juntos. Aquello no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, la rubia se aseguraria de eso.

Pero, mientras eso no fuera a ocurrir, debia guardar las apariencias y esforzarse a entrenar a su equipo, formado por Laxus, Loke, Wendy, Gray, Levy y ella misma.

Hizo una mueca disconforme al observar como Loke le lanzaba miradas extrañas desde su posición y como Wendy lanzaba un par de grititos agudos al recibir dos balonazos en toda su cara; uno procedente de Laxus y otro del exhibicionista.

-¡Dejad de hacer el payaso!- Gritó, tan fuerte que juró que hasta Natsu, bastante alejado pese a encontrarse en su campo de visión, la escuchó perfectamente.- Por dios, ¿qué os cuesta? ¡Laxus!- El rubio la miró con mala cara, pero ella ni se inmutó.- ¿Quieres explicarme exactamente qué es lo que no entiendes de las reglas del voley?

El nombrado escupió al suelo y se giró, para darle la espalda a la chica y situarse de nuevo en su posición.

Lucy observó como Levy trataba de escaquearse dirigiéndose a la puerta más cercana, pero ésta no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada que sintió el aura oscura de la rubia observándola. Detuvo su huida y regresó a paso rapido para sonreirle nerviosamente.

Mientras, Wendy miraba hacia el suelo, en la misma posición en que el segundo balonazo de Gray Fullbuster la habia dejado, con la mirada fría y una sonrisa un tanto extraña que no debía encontrarse ahí. Para desgracia del pelinegro, quien reía a carcajada limpia de la peliazul.

-Oye Gray.- Comenzó la pequeña, con la sonrisa más inocente que haya existido jamás en su rostro.- Te recuerdo que Juvia está ansiosa por verte, arde en deseos de poseerte... ¿crees que te conviene tenerme como enemiga?

El pelinegro palideció al instante, callando su risa, y mirando incrédulo a la muchacha mientras se marchaba dando saltitos hasta el lugar en el que Lucy, Loke, Levy y Laxus estaban manteniendo una interesante conversación sobre la posición en un partido de voley. Aquello sería dificil.

...

Mientras tanto, en otra ciudad, en otro reformatorio, un grupo de seis jóvenes se estaban preparando para la misma competición, dedicando todo su esfuerzo en mejorar su técnica.

-Oye.- Lyon Bastia se acercó al mayor del grupo, un hombre llamado Jura que aparentaba tener entre 25 y 30 años que por algún motivo se encontraba allí.- Trata de lanzarla más fuerte.

-No queremos que los blandengues de Fairy Tail ganen ésta vez.- Sherry, una chica alta, con un fuerte caracter y un pelo largo de color fucsia se colgó del hombro de Toby, un muchacho/perro que habia lanzado un ladrido en señal de apoyo a la pelirosa.

Como si quisieran apoyarla, Yuka Suzuki y Chelia Blendy, la hermana menor de Sherry, chocaron las palmas de sus manos con una sonrisa. Él de satisfacción y ella de felicidad.

-Tenemos que ganas éste año.- Lyon se relamió un poco, recordando los viejos tiempos.- Cueste lo que nos cueste.

...

Algo más alejado de Lamia Scale, un hombre bastante bajito, con el cabello de un naranja intenso y una nariz prominente, olisqueaba el perfume de la prisión de Blue Pegasus.

Ichiya Vandalay estaba tratando de escaquearse de su entrenamiento junto a sus cinco compañeros, pensando en el dulce perfume de todas aquellas muchachas a las que verian en el torneo de voley. Voley... el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido el año pasado con la sub-jefa del reformatorio Fairy Tail le hacía sacar un poco de baba.

Sin embargo, Hibiki Lates no estaba para bromas ni predispuesto a que sus compañeros de equipo se escaquearan de ese modo, pues tanto Ren como Eve trataban de acercarse a Jenny Realight sin mucho éxito, puesto que Bob se interponía entre ellos constantemente.

-¡Un poco de orden!- El rubio rugió con fuerza, algo cansado de ese deporte.- Sé que no nos hace ilusión ganar pero...- Se hizo un silencio. Los cuatro hombres inspiraron a la vez y, alzando la vista a algun punto indefinido del techo, suspiraron a la vez.- Habrá muchas chicas...!

Un golpe seco de Jenny les sacó de sus fantasías. Si bien era cierto que lo que les importaba en aquel mismo instante no era entrenar, sinó las muchachas que verian en el torneo, para impresionarlas deberian saber por lo menos las cosas más básicas de aquel deporte.

...

Y, más lejos aún, estaba el reformatorio Sabertooth, dónde Sting Eucliffe y Minerva mantenían una peligrosa competición, en la que tan solo podía verse la pelota moverse de un lado a otro de la pista a una vertiginosa velocidad.

Al lado de ambos, estaban Rogue Cheney y Rufus Lohr, junto a Orge Nanagear y Dobengal, quienes se limitaban a observar con desinterés el espectáculo que protagonizaban el rubio y la mujer, quienes pararon solo un segundo su duelo de pelota cuando ésta quedó atrapada en la mano de Jiemma, el jefe supremo del reformatorio. Se hizo el silencio más absoluto, justo antes de que dicho hombre devolviera la pelota a Sting y, con una severa mirada, le indicara lo que todos ya sabian.

Tenian que ganar.

No importaba como, sólo debían hacerlo.

...

Y regresando a nuestro reformatorio favorito, los entrenamientos habian finalizado por aquel día. Ambos equipos descanasaban cenando comida con falta de sabor en la cafeteria. Todos, al menos, excepto Lucy y Natsu, quienes no se encontraban muy a la vista.

¿Y dónde estaban?

Bueno, la estafadora habia decido pillarle algo alejado y hablar directamente con él, ignorando los fuertes e insistentes latidos de su corazón, además de los continuos giros de su estómago al encontrarse de nuevo tan cerca del pelirosado que, desde un buen principio, debió de pertenecerle solamente a ella.

-Oye, Natsu.- Inspiró. Soltó el aire. Miró seria y fijamente al muchacho confundido que tenia delante y lo señaló, como si lo estuviera acusando, mientras, con la voz en un volumen un tanto subido, lo desafiaba.- ¡Cuando os superemos en el torneo, vas a salir conmigo!

El pelirosado enmudeció de golpe. Ya se esperaba algo disparatado de parte de la rubia, pero para nada aquello. Aunque le gustó...

-Lucy...- Comenzó, pero ella no le dejó terminar.

-¡NO LO OLVIDES!- Y se desvaneció en el aire.

Natsu se quedó un buen rato de pie, en medio del pasillo, sin decir absolutamente nada, tan sólo con los ojos bien abiertos y unos extraños sentimientos de duda inundar su cuerpo. No habia sentido eso nunca antes. Aunque Lucy hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo con todo el asunto de Lisanna. Aunque hubiera sucedido todo eso... ¿seguía enamorado de ella? La respuesta la encontró en los vuelcos de su estómago. Sí, lo estaba.

-Oye, Salamander.- Una voz algo ronca lo llamó desde la oscuridad de una esquina cercana.- Siento haber escuchado eso.- Gajeel apareció ante Natsu como si estuviera descendiendo por una escalera. O al menos asi lo sintió él, porque no se encontraba muy entero tras aquello.- Pero debo decirte una cosa: no permitas que perdamos solo porque te sientes confuso.- Calló con una mano las palabras de replica del pelirosado.- Si no ganamos, yo me encargaré personalmente de castigarte a ti y a la maldita rubia, ¿entiendes?

Natsu asintió, con el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro en una mueca disconforme. No sabia a qué se debía aquello, pero si estaba en juego la seguridad de Lucy, no dudaria en hacerlo.

-Gez.- Dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro mientras se alejaba.- Malditas apuestas...

_Gajeel estaba caminando por el reformatorio rumbo a la cafeteria mientras pensaba en cierta persona en la que llevaba pensando todo el día, sin remedio alguno. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_Fue a buscar su bandeja, para colarse de Romeo y de Evergreen en la cola descaradamente y situarse en el puesto del puré. Estaba asqueroso, pero tenía hambre._

_Y no es que fuera un cotilla y quisiera escuchar aquella conversación, porque la rubia nombrada Lucy le importaba tanto como aquel par de reclusos de los que se habia colado, sinó porque escuchó algo interesante relacionado con una apuesta con Natsu Dragneel y el campeonato, y se relamió. _

_No era una mala idea en absoluto. _

_Y por eso mismo, una vez dejó la bandeja en su habitual lugar frente a Juvia, se levantó un momento para secuestrar a Levy y alejarla un poco del lugar ante su mirada confusa. No le importó. _

_-Oye.- Dijo ella, quejándose por quinta vez del fuerte agarre con el que él suejtaba su muñeca.- ¿Qué ocurre? _

_Él la soltó. La miró de frente. Sonrió. _

_-¿Sabes? Al final no me diste mi beso por ayudaros a sacar a Fullbuster de la habitación de Juvia.- Sonrió al ver como ella se sonrojaba hasta más no poder y inconscientemente se tocaba su cinta para el cabello.- ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¿Acaso ya nos lo dimos?- Gajeel sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de asombro de la peliazul. Supuso que cayó en la cuenta sobre el incidente de la biblioteca y estaba tratando de asimilarlo, aunque no supo si decir que aquello era bueno o malo para él._

_-Tu... tu... tu... tu... _

_-Si nuestro equipo os supera en el torneo.- Comenzó, sin dejar terminar a Levy su acusación.- Saldrás conmigo._


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaa :D Muchas gracias por leer hasta el capitulo 15, y por dejar vuestros reviews y opiniones. ¡Me animan muchissimo! **

**Bueno, en este capitulo ya empieza oficialmente en torneo de voley, que dará a cabo a la recta final del fic (aunque aun quedan varios capitulos para que finalize). Espero que os guste y... ¿quién ganará? ¿Saldrá Natsu con Lucy o Gajeel con Levy? Aaah~ quién sabe. **

FAIRY PRISON

Primer día de torneo. Fairy Tail A jugaba un partido en el campo del reformatorio de Magnolia, contra Blue Pegasus, reformatorio conocido por sus varios presos acusados de acoso sexual.

Era un equipo bastante patán, enclenque y débil que estaba profundamente en lo más bajo en cuanto a habilidades se refiere.

Lo vieron entrar en el autobus, y observaron como salieron rodeados de un aura de un color entre rosa y amarillo pastel, o una mezcla de ambos, y trataban de dirigirse a las chicas allí presentes, aunque sin conseguirlo realmente ya que éstas se alejaron con expressión cansada, murmurando cosas ininteligibles entre tantos susurros.

Levy estaba al lado de Lucy y Wendy, sentada algo más alejada de la entrada en las gradas a pleno Sol, leyendo un libro que rescató de una de las múltiples estanterías polvorientas de la biblioteca.

Lucy quería ver jugar a Natsu. De hecho, las habia arrastrado a ambas hasta allí sólo con aquel propósito, aunque la única que parecía estar por la labor era la pequeña asesina del cielo, Wendy Marvell.

Aunque no era como si Levy no estuviera prestando atención a aquello a su manera. Realmente estaba prestando atención a lo sucedido, pues le interesaba aquel partido por un motivo con nombre, apellido y adjetivos.

Gajeel Redfox, molesto pero sexy.

No lo soportaba. Cada vez que Levy se topaba con él deseaba avalanzarse en su cuello, pues despertaba en ella un instinto asesino y posesivo que iba totalmente en contra de su propio carácter. Bueno, no. No iba en contra de su carácter, pero sí en contra de su orgullo.

Además, existía la verdadera Marlene Yuix. No podía olvidarlo, y dejarlo pasar como si no fuera importante. Su madre. Si su madre supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel reformatorio con su hija, la mataría sin lugar a dudas. ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Solamente es una maldita enfermedad desagradable, nada más. A saber qué ocurriría entonces...

Pero tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que habia terminado de leer el capitulo, pero no se habia enterado de nada. Maldición, ahora Gajeel se colaba hasta en sus apacibles momentos de lectura.

Cerró el libro. Ya tenia suficiente de Gajeel por aquel dia.

Se dispuso a irse a su habitación cuando una mano firme y fuerte la sujetó por los hombros, haciéndola girar, topándose directa y vergonzosamente con los labios de un rubio extraño muy cercanos a los suyos, disminuyendo la distancia hasta quedar a escasos milímetros.

-¿Te irás sin ver mi partido?- Le susurraban, lanzándole el aliento a propósito.- Una chica tan hermosa y bella... ¿va a abandonar las vista de un cuerpo elegante y fuerte como el mío?- La miró con unos grandes ojos bañados en victimismo.- ¡Qué depressión! ¿Cómo...

Hibiki Lates, recluso de Blue Pegasus, no pudo terminar la frase al toparse con alguien que agarraba con demasiada fuerza y rudeza su nuca, provocándole un gran dolor y haciendo que separara sus labios de la cercania con los de Levy que tenia pocos momentos antes. Se giró para ver quién era y quedó helado al encontrarse con un aura oscura alrededor del muchacho fuerte y musculado con una larga melena negra.

-Largo.- Dijo con voz ronca y claramente cabreado.

-Oh, ya veo.- El rubio deshizo el agarre de Gajeel.- Ella es tu enamorada.

-¡No soy su...

-Así es.- El chico cortó la frase de Levy, mientras se acercaba a ella y posaba con fuerza sus labios sobre los suyos, casi en un beso forzado en el que solo se distinguía una melena oscura y una cara total y absolutamente roja. Levy entreabrió los labios por un motivo que desconocía y él se dió paso con su lengua, entrelazandola con la de la chica. Al poco rato, y por insistencia de los débiles brazo de la peliazul, deshizo el beso.- Estos labios són sólo míos.

El rubio desapareció en dirección a la pista con una media sonrisa y Gajeel se alejó a paso tranquilo en la dirección contraria.

-Gajeel.- Dijo Levy.- Tu partido es en la otra dirección...

_¡Maldición!_ Y es que el motivo por el cual se habia ido por el camino incorrecto era porque no queria que ella viera su cara roja. Y ahora lo forzaba a girarse... qué vergonzoso.

-No, no lo es, enana. Tengo algo qué hacer.

-No vuelvas a b-besarme sin mi permiso.- Levy dijo aquello en un intento de parecer segura, pero el pelinegro notó su leve tartamudeo. Sonrió.

-Lo que tu digas.

...

Comenzaron el partido con cinco minutos de retraso, la causa del cual era Gajeel, quien por querer tomar el camino largo habia sido recriminado por sus compañeros. Dirigió su mirada en dirección a las gradas y divisó a Levy leyendo un libro junto a Wendy, quien a su vez se encontraba al lado de Lucy. La rubia miraba con rabia para nada disimulada en dirección a las posiciones de Lisanna y Natsu, quienes conversaban tranquilamente.

_Salamander, más te vale no perder la concentración. Tengo que ganar, ¿¡entiendes?!_, aunque los pensamientos de Gajeel fueran fuertes y el aura oscura se hubiera extendido, eso no cambiava el hecho de que Natsu no le escuchaba. Basicamente porque eran pensamientos.

Levy, por su lado, recordó lo sucedido. Se sonrojó, y otra vez terminó un capitulo sin enterarse de lo que habia leído.

_Maldito Gajeel..._


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Siento la tardanza! Se me murió mi amado ordenador y no he podido recuperar los datos ni tan solo hoy, por lo que al final he pensado en escribir un capitulo desde el ordenador del instituto, que algun uso debería darle... **

**Espero que os guste este capitulo de Fairy Prison :))**

FAIRY PRISON

El partido comenzó con un desastre. Aunque pareciera que Fairy Tail llevaba ventaja por varios motivos, Blue Pegasus no era un hueso fácil de roer. Durante el rato que estuvieron en empate, los visitantes tuvieron tres buenas oportunidades de hacer punto, pero la suerte estuvo del lado de Fairy Tail y no lo lograron, más seguían empatados.

-No sois nada malos.- Gruñó Gajeel cuando tuvieron que aceptar que les acabavan de hacer un punto.- Tal vez deberia ponerme serio...

Hibiki giró su cabeza hacia las gradas, lugar en el que se encontraba Levy leyendo un libro. En su rostro se dibujó la decepción, pero recordando que la pequeña peliazul debia de ser el punto débil no se desanimó del todo.

-Parece que a la hermosa pequeña de pelo azul no le interesa en lo más mínimo tu partido, Gajeel Redfox.

Realmente fue cruel de su parte recordarle ese pequeño detalle, pero el pelinegro no mostró signos de haberle hecho daño en lo más mínimo.

-Como si me importara.

-Entonces solo gáname.- Hibiki extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa vacilante.- Y demuestra que lo vales. Si no lo haces, solo serás un perdedor más.

-Todo el mundo es, para mi, un perdedor más.- Gajeel se alejó al puesto q ue le correspondía. Sabia que todos los miembros de su equipo lo habian escuchado, aunque no era como si hubiera una respuesta mejor para ellos.

Volvieron a las andadas. Con algo más de energía que en momentos anteriores, el equipo de Fairy Tail logró un empate. Las ganas que tenía Gajeel de patearle el trasero a Hibiki Lates superaba con treces a las ganas que tenía éste de quedar bien frente a las damas del reformatorio.

-Oye, Levy...- Lucy abrió la boca por primera vez en el partido. Habia estado observando roja de la ira como Lisanna jugaba el partido al lado de Natsu, y justo en ese momento se habia dignado a salir de su trance de odio y rencor.- ¿No observas como juega Gajeel?

Ésta tardó un poco en constestar.

-No es que me interese en especial ese partido.- Pasó la página.- Ni siquiera me interesa que lo ganen.

-Hmm... tal vez tengas razón.- Lucy estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, encorbando su espalda en forma de C antes de cruzarse de piernas encima del asiento.- Apoyo tu romance, Levy, pero entiende que a mi me interesa menos que ganen el partido.

-Yo también apoyo tu romance.- Cerró el libro algo más fuerte de lo normal. Lucy se asustó; no creía que aquel comentario la molestaría de aquel modo, y el aura oscura que rodeaba a la pequeña rata de biblioteca le imponía, cuanto menos, respeto.- Si me permites me gustaria terminar de leer mi libro con tranquilidad.

Levy descendió desde las gradas para desaparecer en la puerta del reformatorio, enfadada consigo misma por aquella reacción tan infantil que habia tenido momentos antes.

Tras haber marcado otro punto, Gajeel la vió marchar. Sintió algo extraño, pero quiso no darle importancia. La enana era ruda. Pero él encontraría el modo de enamorarla hasta la locura. Si no ganaba ese partido, las posibilidades de que esos sucediera se volverian casi nulas. Debia lograrlo, costase lo que le costase.

-Gee...- No terminó de maldecir. Un pelotazo procedente del campo contrario se estampó de lleno contra su cara con una fuerza y una potencia poco comunes. Hibiki Lates no perdía el tiempo...

...

Erza cerró la puerta de la enfermería y soltó un suspiro, pues aquel reformatorio le estaba dando más dolores de cabeza de los que esperaba que le diera. Llevaba unos días que no podia pararse a pensar en sus propias necesidades, y mucho menos en _esa persona_.

Negó con la cabeza. Aquello era en lo último en lo que debía pensar.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Su recuerdo, su aroma, su tentativa voz... sabia que estaba mal, ya que era la segunda al mando de aquella prisión de desencaminados, pero tanto tiempo encerrada en su trabajo no podia ser nada bueno.

Y, cuando quiso percatarse de ello, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hace tiempo que no me ves, _Erza_.

Ella sonrió. Ciertamente, demasiado para su gusto y su orgullo.

...

El partido lo ganaron, para desgracia de Lucy, los jugadores de Fairy Tail. Cana y Romeo habian hecho una muy buena jugada en el último minuto logrando la victoria, pero ni con esas los muchachos de Blue Pegasus se desanimaron.

Hbiki, Eve y Ren se levantaron agitados dirigiéndose hacia las gradas para acosar a las muchachas allí presentes, más Lucy y Wendy se escabulleron al instante tras la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación de Levy McGarden.

-Oye, Lucy.- La pequeña abrió la boca por el camino.- ¿Levy está enfadada porque el equipo de Gajeel y Natsu ganó?- La inocencia de Wendy a veces solía sacar de quicio a la rubia, quien aun con esas no olvidaba el tormentoso pasado de Wendy.

-No lo creo.- Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de entrar descaradamente en la habitación de la muchacha de la que habian estado hablando segundos antes.- ¡Levy!- Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga, aplastandole el libro que ésta tenia entre sus manos, formando entre ambas un contacto desagradable para la peliazul.- Tengo una mala noticia...

-Has aplastado mi libro...

-¡El equipo de Natsu y Gajeel ha ganado!

-Te digo que has aplastado mi libro...

-¿Acaso me estás escuchando, Levy?- Para cuando la rubia alzó su mirada y se topó con el aura oscura de la muchacha, fue tarde para pensar en lo que el libro significaba para ella.- Lo siento...- Murmuró con una vocecita.

-¿No venia Wendy contigo?- Repuesta, Levy preguntó.

-¿Eh? Si. ¿Dónde está?

...

Wendy se habia temido algo malo con el aura que desprendia la comedora de libros, por lo que habia preferido dejar solas a las amigas adolescentes para relajarse un rato. No tenia planeado dirigirse a la puerta de seguridad del piso vacío (lugar en el que nadie habia estado en todo el reformatorio excepto el primer y la segunda al mando), pero por algún motivo lo hizo.

Escuchó un murmullo de voces con palabras indevidas para la segunda al mando, y vió como Erza Scarlet aparecía roja como un tomate por dicha puerta.

-Hay cosas en contra de las normas, Scarlet.- Dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa que hacia tiempo que no hacia, al deducir lo que habia sucedido. La mujer se quedó helada...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me animan, como suelo repetir muchas veces, a continuar escribiendo. **

**Gracias, **Juneli**, por tus reviews. Me alegra saber que te gusta.**

**Advertencia: este capitulo es bastante melancólico. Escuchar canciones antiguas de la Oreja de Van Gogh relacionadas con mi infancia me hizo querer escribir éste capitulo. Si os interesa, es el CD "El viaje de copperpot".**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, són de Hiro Mashima. **

FAIRY PRISON

_-Hay cosas en contra de las normas, Scarlet.- Dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa que hacia tiempo que no esbozaba, al deducir lo que habia sucedido. La mujer de rojos cabellos se quedó helada._

Un pesado silencio caía en el pasillo semi-vacío del reformatorio. Wendy Marvell se relamió, habiendo despertado en ella el ser sangriento y deseoso de sufrimiento que siglos llevaba sin ver la luz. Erza sentía la penetrante mirada de la joven.

-Marvell...

Por algún motivo, la Wendy malvada decidió dejarlo pasar, por el momento. Si bien podia sacar mucho provecho de aquella situación, ya sea por chantage o por cualquier otro método, prefirió hacer esperar a su víctima.

-No olvides esto, Scarlet.- Dijo, marchandose por el oscuro pasillo. Era divertido volver a sus andadas del pasado y tener una buena carta en su mano.- No lo olvides...

...

Lucy y Levy estaban hablando de temas triviales sentadas en la cama de la segunda. Temas tan triviales que llevaban nombre y apellidos, mas todos conocemos cuales són.

La rubia no soportaba que el equipo de Natsu hubiera ganado ese encuentro. Eso ya los situaba por encima de ellos y crispaba enormemente sus nervios. Sabia que Lisanna no era una mala persona, pero ella, por contra, sí lo era y no podia permitir que terminaran juntos. No lo soportaria. Nunca.

Por otro lado, Levy tenia la cabeza perdida en un mundo lejano, al pasado, en el que tenia cinco años. No sabia por qué motivo exactamente, pero le habia venido a la memoria el dia de su quinto cumpleaños. Toda su familia se encontraba alrededor de ella esperando con gran anhelo y alegria que soplara las cinco velas que adornaban un gran pastel de nata y chocolate, adornado con fresas por el borde. No habia mafia, ni malicia, ni pistolas ni organizaciones secretas que hicieran peligrar su vida a diario. Nada de todo eso existía aún, solo el pastel, las fresas, la vela y la felicidad.

-...¿¡Levy?!- El grito de la estafadora la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, llevaba un largo rato llamándola sin que ella contestara.- Dios mío, estás perdida, ¿eh?

-Estaba pensando.

-¿Pensando?- Lucy se tumbó con la cabeza colgando del borde de la cama y observó el mundo al revés que se extendía más allá de la ventana sellada con barrotes de hierro.- Hmm... supongo que hace un tiempo que yo no lo hago.

-No creo que nos refiramos al mismo "pensar"...

-Solo hay un pensar.- Sonrió, girando un poco la cabeza. En la cómoda de la habitación de Levy sobresalían un par de pantalones vaqueros que estaban mal doblados por uno de los cajones. No sabia por qué motivo, pero ella sintió nostálgia.- Tal vez te vaya mejor el verbo "recordar" que no el "pensar".

-Puede.- Levy miró por la ventana. El cielo anaranjado teñía del mismo color el aire, dándole un aspecto especial y único.- Pensando en mi infancia.

-Aaaah... ¿tuviste una buena infancia? Qué envidia.- Lo decía con pesadez, no con nostalgia.

-Hasta los siete años, la tuve. No me hagas contártela.

-Cuentamela.- Lucy sonrió satisfecha al escuchar com Levy se incorporaba para acomodarse mejor en la cama.- Por fabor, quiero escucharla.- La infancia de la estafadora habia estado marcada por múltiples abusos y maltratos por parte de su padre. Hasta tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su madre, motivo por el que la palabra "infancia" sólo le traía malos recuerdos.

La luz anaranjada se colaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana entrando en la estancia. Lucy seguía con la cabeza colgando, observando con nostálgia la cómoda de la peliazul. Aquel desorden común en cualquier lugar, aquel que se encontraba en ese mueble, nunca habia existido en su vida. Antes de ingresar en Fairy Tail, siempre habia mantenido una vida controlada, ordenada y minuciosamente preparada por su padre. Anhelaba escuchar historias de niños y niñas corriendo por los prados y los parques, jugando en un río en verano, en la playa, con la nieve en la montaña...

-Bueno.- Comenzó Levy. Si se trataba de Lucy, no le importaba tanto hablarle. Ella no habia tenido ninguna amiga en su vida. Siempre prefirió aislarse que juntarse con otra gente, motivo por el que habia terminado bastante sola.

_No es como si recordaba demasiadas cosas, ¿sabes? Realmente estaba pensando en algo muy simple que empecé a echar de menos a los diez años. _

_El día de mi quinto cumpleaños... mi madre me levantó a las ocho para poder ir al colegio. Era un jueves, yo aún tenia un mal despertar y no tenia ganas de ir a un lugar repleto de gente que solo se fijaba en lo que queria. No tenia buena relación ni con alumnos ni con profesores. Me limitaba a escuchar las explicaciones, hacer los deberes y aprovar los exámenes. Lo demás me era indiferente. _

_Aquel dia, al entrar en classe, todos me miraron disimuladamente. ¿Sabes, Lucy? Aún ahora pienso que me hubiera gustado que me felicitaran. De acuerdo, no estoy sonando como si se tratara de mi._

_Realmente no hice nada durante las classes. Mi mente vagaba emocionada en los libros que me regalaria mi madre aquel dia. Recientemente habia empezado a leer libros de más alto nivel que mis compañeros y prefería leer algo como _La sombra del viento_ o alguna novela histórica a tragarme cuentos de principes y princesas y sirenas y hadas y brujas y héroes y dragones. Para mi era un desperdicio. _

_Cuando fue la hora de marcharme a casa, fui la primera en salir corriendo por la puerta. Ya era común que no me despidiera de mis compañeros y del profesor, pero aquel dia ni siquiera me molesté en dirigirles una mirada inquietante. _

_Llegué a casa sobre las seis de la tarde. Habia un atardecer tan parecido a éste, inundando en naranja todo a su paso, que no he podido recordarlo. Mi madre, Marlene, me recibió con una sonrisa amable, amplia y sincera. Me sacó con cariño la mochila y la chaqueta y me plantó un húmedo beso en la mejilla. _

_"Felicidades, cariño" me abrazó muy fuerte "tu quinto cumpleaños... ¡felicidades!" _

_Yo sonreí. Si tenía conmigo a mi madre y a mi padre, también a mis tíos y a mis primos... en definitiva, si tenia a mi familia me importaba bien poco lo que pensaran mis compañeros de classe de mi. No los necesitaba. _

-¿No te importaba?- Interrumpió Lucy, quién habia decidido tumbarse, pero con la cabeza reposando en el grueso y duro cojín cuadrado que la peliazul habia dispuesto para ella.

-Para nada. No los necesitaba.

-¿Soy... tu primera amiga?- Los ojos de Lucy centelleaban bajo la luz anaranjada, cada vez más roja, que seguía colándose por la ventana.

Levy sonrió para sus adentros y, sin contestar a su pregunta, continuó con su relato.

_Giovanni, Francis, Leyval, Hervia... mis tíos y mis dos primos estaban presentes. Aunque no habia mantenido un lazo especialmente estrecho con ellos, no podia negar que les respetaba. _

_Por el gran ventanal del salón se colaba una luz tan naranja como la de hoy, iluminando un hermoso pastel de nata y chocolate con la típica inscripción de "feliz cumpleaños" en ella. Mis ojos de niña veían con asombro y babeantes las fresas que reposaban en los bordes. Francis y Leyval se peleaban constantemente conmigo para conseguir un número mayor de fresas en cualquier celebración en la que hubieran, pero ese día me permitieron quedarme con una de más. Giovanni y Hervia, mis tiós, me entregaron unas deportivas que me puse al instante, dejando tiradas las mías. _

_Mi madre puso un CD de un grupo que nos gustaba a ambas y se escucharon risas hasta la hora de cenar, provinentes de Francis, Leyval... y de mi. No es conveniente que me mires de ese modo, eran otros tiempos. Podia reír. _

_En todo caso, ahora mismo, pienso en ese pastel. ¿Sabes lo que daria yo por poder volver al pasado en el que éramos felices? Antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta, mi madre habia entrado en negocios peligrosos para poder pagar nuestra casa y nuestras necesidades. No volví a saber nada de mis primos y tíos, todos los días miraba a mi alrededor en busca de gente sospechosa que quisiera hacerme algo y, además, mi madre y yo pasamos a tener una relación más fría. _

_Nos distanciamos. _

_Me gustaria volver a escuchar ese CD de _La oreja de van gogh_, desearia volver a ver a mis risueños primos... pero mi madre también se fue. Me gustaria volver a verla. ¿Sabes, Lucy? Perdí mi infancia a los diez años. No volví a celebrar más mi cumpleaños desde ese día en el que reí. Nunca volví a provar una fresa, ni a pelearme por ellas. _

Levy frenó su relato al sentir el tacto de los brazos de Lucy rodeando su cuerpo. Sin quererlo, se habia puesto a llorar. Y se quiso hacer la fuerte, pero el cariño de otra persona derrumbaba toda fortaleza. Levy nunca antes sintió la nostálgia, y mucho menos el amor de otra persona.

-Solo quiero ver a mi madre.- Dijo entre sollozos.- Quiero escuchar de nuevo ese CD, las risas, comer una mísera fresa.- Rompió a llorar, desconsolada, aferrándose a Lucy como si no hubiera un mañana.- Quiero... quiero... quiero ser feliz. Quiero volver a ver a mi madre como era antes. Quiero verla... y a Francis, y a Leyval, y a Giovanni, y a Hervia...- Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. No gritaba porque tampoco era su deseo que todos en el reformatorio se dieran cuenta de que se encontraba llorando.- Lucy... - Con un hilito de voz.- solo quiero ser feliz...

La rubia, a falta de palabras, la arropó. Habia oscurecido bastante y la peliazul estaba muy cansada y agotada. Le dió un beso en la frente y apretó su mano hasta que se durmió. Para que alguien como la Levy que conocía soltara todo eso, realmente debía de estar deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Salió de la habitación en dirección a la cafetería para cenar algo y llevarle a su amiga al menos una pieza de fruta. Pero al girar, se topó con algo inesperado.

Gajeel, sentado apoyado en la pared del pasillo, tenía la mirada vacía puesta en las baldosas del suelo. Lucy sabia que habia estado escuchando, pues no habia otra explicación posible para que él se encontrara allí. Pero, por una vez, pudo distinguir el dolor en los ojos del pelinegro.

_Solo quiero ser feliz_... se repetían esas palabras en su mente. Si Levy queria ser feliz... él lograría hacerla feliz. Escucharla llorar habia sido una experiencia desgarradora para su corazón.

**Tal vez terminó siendo demasiado triste... pero bueno, al menos se aclaran algunas cosas, espero. Levy no es de piedra. Todas las personas que són de piedra tienen mucho que ocultar, y queria mostrar como Gajeel no es como un tsundere, como muchos le pintan. **

**Bueno, espero sus criticas y opiniones y todo... :))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yey! Mi fic a llegado a la mayoria de edad (18 capitulos) xD! Ok, no. **

**En todo caso, gracias por los reviews. La bienvenida a las nuevas y nuevos lectores/as, espero que os siga gustando el fic en este capitulo. Falta poco para los 100 reviews... como sé que muchos de los que lo teneis en favoritos no habeis dejado necesariamente reviews, ¿me regalais uno? :)) **

FAIRY PRISON

Aunque estuvieran en el campeonato de voley, las classes de lunes a viernes continuaban su curso. Levy, avergonzada por lo sucedido con Lucy el dia anterior, la apartó solo un momento para pedirle con toda sinceridad que lo mantuviera en secreto. La rubia preifirió no decirle que cierto pelinegro habia escuchado su historia, motivo por el cual Levy quedó relajada. Se habia rebajado mucho en esos ultimos dias frente a la estafadora, y era algo que no podia permitirse a sí misma.

Las siguientes seis horas transcurrieron lentas, pesadas, aburridas y sumamente dolorosas. Entre el jaleo que montaban los alumnos y la poca determinación del profesor Happy, no habia nada en lo que realmente pudiera entretenerse mas que un sus pensamientos.

Por eso, cuando pudo escaquearse de classes, Levy se fue directamente a su habitación. Dejó su mochila, se peinó unos pelos que con las prisas se habian escabullido por debajo de su cinta y se dirigió a la biblioteca para coger algunos libros y no salir de su cuarto hasta que se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

...

Entre tanto, Erza repasaba desinteresadamente unos de los multiples papeles de los que tenia que encargarse como segunda al mando. ¡Cuantos delincuentes querían encasquetarles a Fairy Tail! Lo veías con detenimiento y daba miedo...

Pero lo que la traía de cabeza en ese momento, era la Marvell del Cielo. Solo fue un descuido, y se reprendía internamente desde el mismo momento en que la vió sonreír. Tenia algo que nunca le gustó, y el simple echo de verla le producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, inevitablemente.

Suspiró.

Enseguida, al pensar en la peliazul, recordó el por qué de su descubrimiento. El olor de ese chico, su fragancia, su sonrisa socarrona cuando la veía, sus ojos... cuanto le atraía. Y tanto, que no pensó en que realmente llegaria a cometer la estupidez de visitarle a la celda.

-Soy una estúpida...- Se reprendió en voz alta, antes de regresar a su ardua y pesada tarea de revisar y rechazar papeles una y otra vez.

...

Natsu y Lisanna estaban paseando por los pasillos del reformatorio en silencio y con tranquilidad. El chico estaba pensando irremediablemente en el partido que jugaron el dia anterior y en la rubia estafadora y la apuesta que la habia dicho que harían. Aquello desembocó en la orden explícita de Gajeel de no dejarse perder por Lucy y regresaba al por qué de todo aquello: la chica con la que estaba teniendo una agradable paseada, Lisanna.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó ésta.- Llevas unos dias muy callado y en silencio.

-¿Tu sabes lo que se siente al estar enamorado de una persona?- Preguntó de repente Natsu. Ante tal declaración por parte del pelirosado, Lisanna se sonrojó notablemente. Le estaba preguntando a ella sobre el amor.

-Bu-bueno... cuando esa persona te toca sientes mariposas en el estómago.

-Oh, ya veo.- Natsu se rascó la cabeza, pensando. Si lo veía de ese modo, empezaba a entender un poco las extrañas reacciones que tenia su estómago cuando era abrazado por Lucy.- Con que se trataba de eso.

-¿Nunca has estado enamorado antes?

Natsu se estuvo pensando una respuesta durante unos segundos, antes de terminar negando con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que no, nunca antes se habia enamorado, pero ahora creía estarlo. Claro que eso último no se lo dijo.

Pasaron los minutos y llegaron a la habitación de la peliblanca. Él se despidió de ella desinteresadamente y se dirigió disimuladamente hacia la cocina, para intentar robar algo de comida, pues llevaba un rato hambriento y la hora de la comida aún tardaría un poco en llegar. Se sorprendió al ver que no habia nadie allí y que su trabajo se habia facilitado enormemente al no tener que infiltrarse de un modo demasiado complicado.

-¿Qué...?

Y pronto encontró la explicación a ese extraño fenómeno.

Los cocineros estaban atados de manos y piernas, y una cinta tapaba sus ojos, junto con tapones para el oído. Tampoco podían hablar.

Y el causante de todo ese "desastre" no era otro más que Gajeel, que cuando vió a su antiguo compañero Salamander palideció. Natsu vió como estaba notablemente manchado con lo que parecía ser nata y llevaba en la mano derecha un bol con chocolate.

-Oye, Salamander, no quieras terminar como ellos.- Amenazó, señalando los cocineros con el dedo índice de la mano que tenía desocupada. Vió como el muchacho no decía nada, de modo que volvió a su tarea.- Mejor así, cabeza rosada.

-No quieras tener una pelea conmigo, cabeza dura.

-¿Oh, quieres verlo?- Gajeel dejó el bol a un lado de la encimera y se giró, para plantarle cara a Natsu.- No me importa partirte la cara como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Estoy encendido!

Natsu se avalanzó contra Gajeel con toda la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero frenó de golpe cuando vió lo que habia encima de la encimera. El pelinegro, al ver que su contrincante frenaba el ataque, tampoco se defendió.

-¿Qué es esto Gajeel?- Preguntó él.- ¿Estas tratando de hacer un pastel?

En efecto, lo que el asesino se traía en manos era la preparación de un pastel de nata con chocolate y fresas. El problema era que el libro de recetas que tenia a un lado no era lo suficientemente específico y tuvo que ir a pedirle ayuda a Juvia, quien salió de una sala con unos moldes y se sorprendió al toparse con Natsu allí.

-Oh, Juvia.- Dijo él.- ¿El pastel es para Gray?

-Gajeel quiere la ayuda de Juvia para preparar un pastel.- Dijo, depositando con suavidad y una agradable sonrisa en su rostro los moldes en qüestión al lado del bol.- Juvia lo hace por puro gusto.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido.- ¿Y para qué quieres preparar un pastel, Gajeel?

Él gruñó, sin responderle.

-Juvia piensa que es para Levy.- Explicó la chica, contradiciendo la decisión del pelinegro y tirando por la borda su "secreto".- Ayer la escuchó decir algo triste y quiere alegrarla.

Natsu asintió.

-Así que es para Levy. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Oh, vamos, no seas malo.- Insistió.- Tu no sabes hacer un pastel.- Gajeel le asestó un puñetazo en la cabeza, provocando que le saliera un chichón al muchacho pelirosa. Aun así, aceptó a regañadientes la ayuda del chico y se pusieron a prepararlo.

...

En ese mismo momento, en el reformatorio de Lamia Scale, los entrenamientos habian cesado por aquella tarde. El primer partido se estaba dando a cabo contra el reformatorio de Mermaid Heel, y aunque el resultado estaba casi a la par, ninguno de los dos cesaba en su ataque.

Finalmente, el equipo de Lamia Scale logró vencer al equipo de damiselas del reformatorio visitante, provocando así más de un suspiro de rendición.

_Preparaos, Fairy Tail_, pensó un muchacho con el torso desnudo, el rostro sudado, el cabello blanco y unos aires de grandeza admirables_. Preparate, Gray Fullbuster. Ésta va a ser mi revancha, lo juro._

**Oooooook! Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy. Para el siguiente, se incluye el resultado del pastel de Gajeel. ¿Qué hará Levy al enterarse? Y... Lamia Scale VS Fairy Tail. ¿Cuál es el secreto que une a Lyon Bastia con Gray Fullbuster? Se revela el pasado de Gray y el por qué exacto de su estancia en Fairy Tail. ¿Puede un ladrón ser terriblemente peligroso para llegar a ser un recluso de Fairy Tail? **

**Y no lo olviden...¡dejen sus reviews! Me alimento de ellos :))**


	19. Chapter 19

**De regreso, Cana Lawliet-san :) Bueno, como todos ya sabemos que Fairy Tail no me pertenece pasemos a otro punto: espero que os guste el capitulo 19 de Fairy Prison! **

**Ok, un aviso: Lamia Scale VS Fairy Tail no se dará en este capítulo. He decidido adelantar un par de cosas antes del partido, la revelación del pasado de Gray y su relación con Lyon. Lo lamento, tanto por la tardanza como por el retraso en este caso. **

FAIRY PRISON

-Sigo preguntándome por qué motivo dejé que me ayudaras, cabeza rosada...- Maldecía Gajeel, sentado y atado a una silla.- Sigo preguntándome por qué no te maté cuando tuve la oportunidad...

-¡Silencio!- Bramó Erza Scarlet, aún con el látigo entre las manos.- ¡Es vuestra culpa!

Dada la situación, lo único que podía hacer el pelinegro frente a la segunda de Fairy Tail era guardarse sus palabras malsonantes para cuando tuviera tiempo de decirlas. En ese momento, su boca debería de permanecer cerrada por un tiempo. En concreto, toda la tarde...

**Dos horas antes...**

Natsu habia puesto el pastel en el horno y ambos chicos y Juvia se limitaban a mantener una pequeña y desinteresada charla sobre la comida del reformatorio. Los chicos opinaban que apenas habia variedad, que todo tenia el mismo gusto de siempre. Pero para cierta peliazul, eso dependía de los ojos con los que mirase a la comida.

-Por ejemplo, si ordeno mi comida con la cara de mi Gray-sama, ésta tiene un sabor mucho mejor.- Apuntó cual maestra de cocina.

-Eso debe de saber fatal.- Natsu se llevó el índice y el dedo del medio a la boca en señal de querer soltar todo lo que habia comido ese dia en una masa de color entre amarillo y verdoso. Gajeel le dió una colleja.

-Eso no lo decides tu, estúpido cabeza de flores.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Cabeza de flores. Cabeza rosada. Es-tu-pi-do.

En ese punto, Natsu decidió recurrir a los puños, asestándole un golpe en la mejilla derecha al pelinegro, quien salió despedido contra un montón de platos y sartenes apilada en la gran y negra encimera de la cocina provocando un gran escándalo.

-Maldito cabello rosa...- Gruñó Gajeel, quien se levantó de golpe y corrió a asestarle un golpe en la barriga, mandando a Natsu contra la nevera, que se abrió por el impacto dejando caer kilos de comida. Llegados a ese momento, Erza entró en la cocina. Y, lamentablemente para el dúo de delincuentes, todo se volvió negro.

**En la actualidad... **

-Maldita Juvia...- Continuaba gruñendo Gajeel.- Me continuo preguntando dónde diablos se metió para escabullirse.

-Nah, eso no importa. No seas estúpido.

-¡Eso no es de ser estúpido!

-Pero lo eres de todas formas.- Natsu le sacó la lengua en señal de burla.- Y eso es todo.

-Maldito... un dia de estos te voy a patear el trasero.

-Oh, quiero verte intentarlo.

-Ni lo...- Un golpe seco de Erza le cerró la boca a Gajeel, y volvió pálido a Natsu, quien se decantó por la opción de permanecer en silencio hasta que terminara el castigo. Conocía a Erza lo suficiente como para saber lo malo que es meterse con ella... casi tanto como con Lucy.

_Lucy..._ Natsu empezó a divagar sobre la chica rubia por el resto de la tarde.

...

Y dicha chica rubia se encontraba en esos mismos momentos tumbada en el césped que rodeaba el reformatorio, más concretamente, en la parte trasera. Habia perdido de vista a Gray y Levy se habia escabullido por algún lugar. Sólo Wendy se encontraba tumbada junto a ella, pero tampoco podían hablar de demasiadas cosas. Por lo que permanecían en silencio.

-Oye, Lucy.- Dijo Wendy.- ¿Qué clase de vida tuviste antes de ser estafadora?

En la mente de la rubia se le aparecieron imágenes desagradables, el recuerdo de una bola de arroz destrozada sobre el escritorio de su padre. Imágenes de ella llorando, recuedos que realmente nunca quiso que regresaran a su mente.

-Una infancia normal, supongo. ¿Y tú?

-Provablemente la misma que tu.

Y continuó el silencio, que se prolongó varios minutos hasta que el sonido de pisadas rompió su tranquilidad.

-Te esperaba, Levy.- Refunfuñó Lucy, incorporándose junto a la pequeña peliazul que habia permanecido a su lado todo ese rato.- ¿A dónde fuiste?

Levy recordó que de la mano unas manos le habian tapado la boca y la habian arrastrado hacia la puerta de una habitación oscura que no recordaba que existiera allí, poniéndole en la cara un pastel con nata y tres o cuatro fresas repartidas por la superficie. No supo como, pero supo que lo habia echo Gajeel.

Su secuestradora habia sido Juvia, que le contó todo lo ocurrido y se disculpó en nombre de su amigo asesino por haber escuchado su conversación. Le dijo, más como un secreto, que él quería animarla. No supo que contestar, estuvo charlando y comiendo pastel con Juvia y, tras llevarse el que sobraba hasta su habitación, regresó al césped trasero del reformatorio.

Sin embargo, eso no quiso contárselo a Lucy. O al menos, no delante de la pequeña Marvell del cielo que tantos escalofríos le habia causado desde su llegada a ese reformatorio lleno de locos, claro estaba, porque poco a poco iba confiando en la rubia que tenia como "amiga".

-A ningún lugar en especial.- Respondió naturalmente, sentándose entre ambas.- Quise revisar la biblioteca. Es todo.

-Ah...

-¿Encontraste algo de utilidad?- Preguntó la dueña de sus escalofríos y desconfianzas.

-Esto... no. Tan sólo revisaba que títulos habia para poderlos leer más tarde.- Dirigió una mirada al cielo de un color entre azul y gris y la dejó puesta en las nuves que paseaban por éste. Lo cierto era que sentía una incomodidad en el pecho. Queria ver a Gajeel, pero su mente no hacia más que replicárselo.

Si iba a verle por el motivo que fuera, éste aprovecharia para decirle algo sobre el partido, o sobre la apuesta que se suponía que habian hecho. Además... ¿para qué? Como si no fuera a tener oportunidades para verle estando encerrados en un mismo sitio.

-Bueno, lo siento Wendy pero... tengo que hablar de un tema con Levy.- Lucy se disculpó con una cara de tristeza y de lamentarlo mucho en realidad. Ésta sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y dirigiéndoe hacia su habitación desapareció del campo de visión de las jovenes.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Qué era lo que querias decirme?

Lucy se puso a caminar a paso lento y tranquilo por los pasillos del reformatorio seguida de cerca por la peliazul, que empezaba a frustrarse por el hecho de que la chica no dijera nada. Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación de la rubia y, cerrando la puerta tras de ellas, Lucy decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Ayer me hablaste sobre tu infancia.

Levy se puso tensa. Su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza al recordar el espectáculo que hizo frente a esa chica y todo lo que le contó y lo que le dijo. Se maldijo por dentro.

-Así es.- Asintió mirando hacia otro lado, percatándose de que la habitación de la chica tenia menos personalidad que la suya propia, teniendo en cuenta que ella llevaba allí apenas algunas semanas y Lucy tal vez se habia pasado más de un año allí.- Bueno, si eso era todo lo que querias decirme...

-No es eso, tonta.- Lucy se dejó caer en su cama mientras señalaba una fotografía en su mesita de noche.- Esos somos yo, mi padre y mi madre.

Levy observó a una mujer bella, vestida con un hermoso vestido de un color entre verde azulado, rubia como la chica que señalaba la imagen y con una sonrisa en sus labios. A su lado, un hombre de porte alto, también rubio, pero con el rostro mucho más serio. Pudo reconocerlo como aquel que fue a visitar a su recién hecha amiga varios días atrás. Y luego, sentada en una silla con aspecto de valer mucho dinero, ella, Lucy, sonreía ampliamente a la camara.

Regresó la mirada hacia su compañera.

-Mi padre mató a mi madre.- Anunció ésta.- Y escapó conmigo una vez lo declararon inocente, creando así una organización con la que traficaban con dinero. Eso debió de pasar cuando yo tenía cinco años. Desde entonces estuve habitando la misma casa a la que acudían políticos corruptos, gente de la mafia y hasta incluso asesinos.

Intenté escapar de ese lugar varias veces, pero los subordinados de mi padre siempre me encontraban y me llevaban ante él, quién decidía mi castigo y un par de ayudantes me daban una paliza como castigo. Me encerraban en mi habitación durante días y, cuando volvía a salir, estaba lo suficientemente atemorizada como para no volverlo a hacer.

Pasaron los años. Poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en un peón de mi padre. Iba aquí y allá a recoger cosas y personas por las noches. Planeaba varios robos que nunca fueron frustrados y, durante el día, iba a clases como cualquier otra joven normal y corriente.

Me puse a estafar a gente como hobbie. Conseguía ayudar a mi padre en su negecio y solía conseguir beneficios considerables para mi. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenia dinero, talento, belleza y fuerza. Nunca pensé que me faltara algo.

Un día, de esos en que se te cae la venda de los ojos. Tu lo sabes Levy, seguro que te ha pasado. De esos días en que te aburres y recuerdas las cosas... bueno, fue antes de realizar un robo muy importante, y recordé a mi madre. Entonces me percaté de qué era lo que me faltaba realmente. Y era el amor y el cariño de esa madre que nunca tuve, claro, por culpa del egoísmo de mi padre. Desde la época de las palizas nunca me habia planteado hacer algo mal, o dejar que alguno de mis planes hubiera sido frustrado. Pero esa noche, cuando iba a hacer mi tarea, algo salió mal. Por mis dudas al respecto, saltaron todas las alarmas y, mientras me aseguraba de que todos escaparan, la policía llegó y me cogió. No desenmascaré a mi padre en ningún momento y él, al recibir la noticia por parte de la policia, fingió demasiado bien estar enfurecido, sorprendido y decepcionado conmigo. Y qué menos que eso, pues aunque a él lo investigaron, no encontraron nada.

-Por eso vino ese dia.- Apuntó la peliazul.

-Así es. Realmente, aunque sospechen que él lleva negocios muy sucios, nadie puede hacerle nada llegados a este punto. Lo investigaron una vez y no lograron encontrara nada en absoluto, de modo que aunque lo volvieran a hacer las cosas seguirian igual.

Ambas permanecieron varios segundos en silencio hasta que la puerta abriéndose de golpe las asustó.

-¡Maldita seas rubia!- Exclamó Gajeel, llevando a rastras a Natsu, quien en darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban se quedó pálido.- ¿Dónde te habias metido? ¿Enana? ¿Está aquí la enana?

-¿Huh? ¡Largo de mi vista Gajeel Redfox! El que Levy esté o no aqui no es asunto tuyo.

Pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso y, apartándola de un empujón, cargó a Levy como un saco de patatas y se la llevó pataleando de allí. Y Natsu, que se quedó estático bajo la puerta, se marchó a paso lento de ahí.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró.- Buena suerte en el partido de mañana.- Y cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejando a Lucy con las ganas de abalanzarse contra él. Pero se habia quedado sola y no pudo más que sonreir apenada.

En otro lugar, en la habitación del asesino del metal, Levy habia sido lanzada en la cama del muchacho, quien se quedó viéndola con los brazos cruzados.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!- Bramó ella.

-¿Tu no has comido pastel, verdad?

Levy no entendió a qué se refería hasta pasados un par de segundos, dónde reaccionó volviéndose roja como un tomate. Gajeel lo interpretó a su modo y se avalanzó contra ella, cogiéndola del cuello y zarandeándola como si se tratara de un muñeco.

-¡Escúpelo! No quieres coger una enfermerdad, ¿verdad?

La peliazul logró deshacerse del agarre del chico y ella misma lo zarandeó (más o menos) a él, mientras le preguntaba a qué se refería con coger una enfermedad. Algo rojo por la vergüenza de tener que contarle que él lo habia hecho, que le habian castigado y que, muy provablemente, dicho pastel tendría mal sabor, se soltó de ella.

-Estaba bueno.- Dijo como toda respuesta, sonrojada.- No entiendo por qué motivo debería enfermarme.

-Gez... a veces haces que me preocupe por nada.

-Es imposible que realmente pudieras estar preocupado por una nimiedad como esa...

-Cállate.

Lo cierto es que estuvo buscandola por todo el reformatorio, hasta que se topó con Juvia y, tras haberla interrogado, se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia donde la encontró. Y ahora queria besarla, pero recordo su apuesta. Tendría tiempo de sobras de hacerlo, por lo que sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Quál es tu problema ahora?- Preguntó Levy incórporandose en la cama. La mano de Gajeel se lo impidió, acercando sus bocas hasta que estaban a escasos milímetros.

-Cuando gane la apuesta, no voy a tener que besarte de este modo.- Y chocaron los labios.

**Lamento la tardanza! A partir de ahora trataré de tener un capitulo cada semana :)) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Un capitulo por semana es un capítulo por semana... así que, aqui estoy de nuevo. Debo agradeceros a todos ENORMEMENTE por vuestros reviews, dar la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras a mi fic de Fairy Prison. Espero que os continúe gustando porque, ahora sí, se desvela el pasado de Gray el ladrón. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

FAIRY PRISON

La mañana habia transcurrido y sin incedentes. Las clases, como de costumbre aburridas, se adabtaron al poco ánimo de los estudiantes y hasta la hora del almuerzo nadie alzó su tono de voz más alto de lo normal, cosa que extrañó al profesor Happy, presente toda la mañana.

-Esto es algo muy poco común.- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras emprendía el camino a la sala de professores para tomarse una relajante taza de café, que al menos por un día no necesitaba.- ¿Será porque hoy juegan contra Lamia Scale? Aye...- Abrió la puerta y la imagen de la profesora Charle revisando unos examenes le dejó sin habla por unos momentos, los cuales aprovechó para deleitarse con la blanca piel de esa chica que tanto le gustaba.

Se sentó temblando en su silla y comenzó a redactar el próximo examen que les haria a sus alumnos, aun con la mente en otro mundo protagonizado por Charle.

-Profesor Happy.- Lo llamó ésta, sobresaltándolo.- ¿Me puede dejar un momento ese ordenador?

-A-aye...

-Gracias.- Se sentó elegantemente en la silla giratoria en la que habia estado él minutos antes y, tecleando un par de cosas, quitó el pen drive y le dedicó una mirada indiferente a su compañero.- Se me habia olvidado sacar-lo.- Dijo, refiriéndose al aparato de forma rectangular que reposaba en la palma de su mano.

Asintió con la cabeza, regresando a su tarea con el examen. Llevaba unos días sin poder concentrarse, ya fuera por la atractiva profesora con la que varias veces más de lo normal se habia topado por los pasillos, las aulas o esa misma sala de profesores ultimamente. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mas era consciente de que no iba a palpitar del mismo modo en Charle. Y lo desanimaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, profesor Happy?- La protagonista de sus pensamientos advirtió el aura oscura y deprimente que rodaba al nombrado, y aunque este negó con la cabeza, se mantuvo ligeramente preocupada durante unos minutos.

El joven Romeo abrió la puerta de golpe cuando llevaban en silencio un rato, agitado y con todo el aspecto de haber hecho una carrera para llegar hasta allí, miró a ambos lados con nerviosamente y, al advertir que tan sólo esos dos profesores se encontraban allí, soltó de una parrafada lo que tanto le preocupaba.

-Vas a tener que repetirlo, Romeo.- Charle se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse calmadamente al muchacho.- Pues nada de lo que has dicho era comprensible.

-¡Gray y un tipo raro de Lamia Scale han empezado una pelea! ¿Dónde está Erza? ¡Seguramente es la única capaz de pararles!

Ambos profesores se levantaron y siguieron corriendo al joven muchacho hasta la entrada del reformatorio donde, efectivamente, Gray y un desconocido de aproximadamente su misma edad estaban manteniendo una pelea. Varios reclusos, tanto de Lamia Scale como de Fairy Tail se estaban aglomerando a los lados, admirando los golpes que se asestaban el uno al otro. Romeo lo miraba también asombrado, con los ojos abiertos.

-No puede ser...- Dijo Happy, dejando caer los papeles al suelo que hasta ese mismo momento habia mantenido entre sus manos.- No puede ser...

Los puñetazos continuaban llegando a ambos lados de la cara de los contrincantes, mientras el acompañante que Romeo trajo consigo se volvía pálido como el papel.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor Happy?- Preguntó Charle realmente preocupada.

-¡Aye!- Happy se levantó de golpe.- ¡¿Gray está perdiendo?!

-¿¡Era eso lo que te preocupaba?!- La joven le asestó un golpe en la cabeza al gatuno.- ¡Deberia preocuparle más el echo de que se estén dando una paliza en medio del reformatorio sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada!

-¿No lo ves, Charle?

Los puñetazos continuaban.

-¡Gray resiste!- Gritó una voz de fondo, mientras la gata de pelo blanco trataba de ver lo mismo que el peliazul.

-No, no lo veo.- Se giró acusatoriamente hacia él.- Y no comprendo qué se supone que debería ver, de modo que aunque no me guste decirlo, voy a tener que pedirle una explicación.

-¡Gray está dando una mala imagen de Fairy Tail!- Otro golpe llegó a parar a la cabeza de Happy.

-¡Ya está bien, profesor Happy!- Se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar hacia el puente de la nariz y se lo masajeó levemente mientras pensaba en una solución para todo eso.- Ya sé. Yo voy a ir a buscar a Erza y tu.- Puso énfasis en el "tu".- Vas a vigilar que nada empeore y a tratar de separarles.

-Moriria en el intento...- Susurro, pero para su desgracia su acompañante le escuchó, lanzándole una frívola mirada mientras se dirigía corriendo a la entrada del reformatorio.

Minutos más tarde, la pelirroja aparecía en escena separando a ambos jóvenes y disipando a los demás, quedando solamente ella, Gray, el joven desconocido y los dos profesores que habian permanecido allí durante todo el rato. Aunque poco después, solo estos ultimos disfrutaban del agradable cielo azul que les cubría, debida a la rapidez de la segunda al mando de Fairy Tail por llevar a ambos chicos a la enfermería.

En dicho lugar, Erza habia asestado a Gray y a Lyon un golpe duro en la nuca, dejándoles algo atontados por unos momentos en los que aprovechó para vendarles y preguntarles qué estaban haciendo.

-¿No es obvio?- El albino empezó con sorna, ignorante del poder destructivo de la mujer a la que tan vulgarmente se estaba dirigiendo.- Estábamos pelean... ¡Auch! ¿Pero que haces?

-Habla con respeto a tus superiores, insecto.- Un aura oscura rodeó a la pelirroja, antes de que volviera a asestarle una colleja algo más fuerte que la anterior.- Y no te olvides de los detalles.

...

-Sí, la tengo.- Admitía Levy sentada apoyada en el respaldo de su cama, mientras leía otro libro que habia sacado de la biblioteca. Hacía poco que habia terminado el anterior y no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada cuando no recibía las irritantes visitas de Gajeel (aunque en su interior las reconocía como placenteras), o las charlas sin sentido de su amiga Lucy.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que quisieras saberlo?

-Creo que es bastante obvio.

Lucy habia preguntado a la peliazul sobre Gray. Tras el espectáculo que armaron él y su antiguo compañero Lyon en la esplanada que estaba frente al reformatorio, todos tenían curiosidad por saber quién era y su relación con el exhibicionista. Aunque Levy lo dismulara, la estafadora poco a poco la iba conociendo lo suficiente como para saber que le picaba el no saberlo.

-Está bien. Siendo así, te lo contaré.- Sonrió satisfecha al ver que Levy cerraba el libro y prestaba real atención a lo que tenia por contarle.- Ya hace bastante tiempo, Gray se quedó huérfano y fue adobtado por su tía Ul. Ésta tenía una tienda de bikinis a las que iban muchas mujeres ricas y famosas, con un buen cuerpo que atraía hacia si a Gray. Poco a poco, fue creciendo y alcanzando la edad de muchas de sus clientas, y varias veces trató de ligar con ellas, sin éxito. Finalmente, y tras varios escarmientos por parte de Ul, decidió marcharse al centro a buscar mujeres sin que le pillara su tutora. Y las encontró, oh si las encontró. Y no sólo mujeres comunes.- Apuntó con el dedo hacia arriba, acercándose a la pequeña peliazul.- Las mujeres de altos cargos caían ante él como moscas.

-¿Ladrón de mujeres?

-Exacto.- Dijo convencida.- Y utilizaba cualquier cosa para conseguir las que queria. Llegó hasta tener una gran competencia.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Lyon?

-Deja que te lo cuente.- Se acomodó en la cama con tranquilidad.- Resulta que Lyon tenia un negocio de tráfico de drogas que iba, ciertamente, muy bien. Hasta yo llegué a escuchar de él en mis días, pero ese es otro tema. El caso.- Y se acercó nuevamente a ella.- Es que trató de quitarle la chica a Lyon, sin éxito. Éste ultimo mató a dos hombres solo para alcanzar a Gray, pero la policía vino antes y los arrestaron a ambos.

-Menudos payasos.

-Tal vez.- Suspiró.- Aun me pregunto hasta dónde llega la estupidez humana.

-Deberiamos partir hacia el campo.- Apuntó Wendy entrando en la habitación.- Ya casi es la hora, ¿no?

-Si.- Dijeron ambas a la vez.- Ya vamos.

Levy cerró la puerta tras de sí recordando como el día anterior habia sido besada por Gajeel con toda la cara del mundo, y también su frase, e instsanteneamente su apuesta. Recordaba la de Lucy y suspiraba, pues aun no sabia cual de los dos era más peligroso a la hora de lograr sus objetivos: si la calculadora de Lucy o el impulsivo y (sexy) violento Gajeel. Tampoco le daban ganas de descubrirlo, pero empezaba a temer por su propia salud al verse involucrada en ambas apuestas. Envidiaba a Wendy... no, mejor sería no pensar en ella.

Se situó en su lugar en el campo tras haberse cambiado y escuchar las instrucciones de Lucy. Observó de reojo a sus compañeros, en especial a Gray, y cuando sonó el pitido que daba comienzo al partido puso todo su empeño en evitar que marcaran un punto, casi inutilmente debida a su falta de concentración.

_Maldito Gajeel, _se repetía cada vez que dirigía una indiscreta mirada hacia el lugar dónde dicho pelinegro estaba sentado, sonriendo con picardía y superioridad, viéndola jugar con la palabra "perdedora" escrita en sus ojos. _Deja de mirarme o no voy a poderme concentrar..._

-¡Levy!- Se giró hacia Lucy, quien la habia llamado.- Concéntrate. Él no es parte del partido.

-Si.

-Bien, entonces te toca sacar.

Y así lo hizo. Se situó en el punto de saque y lanzó hacia el aire la pelota, golpeando con fuerzas cuando llegó a la altura de su mano.

-¡Punto para Fairy Tail B!- Gritó Erza con fuerza, algo animada.

Las gradas estallaron en un grito unánima de alegría, pero Levy, aún sin poder hacer caso de lo que le dijo Lucy, no pudo evitar observar como Gajeel miraba con el entrecejo fruncido el partido... y a ella.

-Levy, concéntrate te he dicho.

Así lo hizo durante el resto del partido. Todo lo que pudo, ciertamente, aunque las miradas que sentía del pelinegro le provocaban escalofríos. Finalmente, y por un punto marcado por la joven e inexperta Wendy, Fairy Tail B logró ganar por apenas un par de puntos.

Gajeel refunfuñó, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Y una joven albina que lo habia estado observando con tranquilidad junto a Natsu suspiró.

-Parece que van con buen rumbo.- Comentó, tranquila pero desanimada.

Natsu solo asintió. Le daba rabia admitirlo, pero queria romper su orgullo y dirigirse hacia Lucy. Aun con lo que habia hecho... o desear que se terminara el torneo, con el equipo de su rubia favorita siendo el ganador. Lo anhelaba.

...

Wendy habia sido la primera en salir del vestuario y dirigirse hacia el lugar en el que justo estaba terminando de cambiarse Erza. Llamó a la puerta, aunque sabia que la pelirroja no tenia otro remedio más que dejarla pasar y escuchar todo lo que tenia que decirle.

-Recuerda.- Advirtió a la segunda al mando de Fairy Tail.- Cuando termine el torneo.


	21. Chapter 21

**De regreso, con retraso y miles de disculpas para todos. Lo lamento realmente! Espero que con un capitulo como el de hoy podáis perdonarme. **

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia, y hago esto sin animos de lucro. **

FAIRY PRISON

-Erza...- Una voz la llamó. La peliroja pudo adivinar una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de dicha persona, en ese momento cubierto por la oscuridad de todo lo que les rodeaba.- Pensaba que no volvería a verte.- Y era cierto, cada vez que la mujer desaparecía tras la puerta de acero blindado, él sentía como si fuera la última vez que pudiera observar su cabello tan hermoso.

Aún así, Erza mantuvo la boca cerrada. Entró en la celda y abrazó a ese hombre. No esperaba que, teniendo las manos atadas hacia arrina con unas esposas, le correspondiera, pero de todos modos se dejó llevar por su corazón y le besó el cuello que tantas veces habia besado.

-¿Ocurre algo, gatita?- Dijo él sonriendo con confianza.

-No... nada.- Se quedó sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del preso. Odiaba el amor. Ella habia sido siempre una persona romántica, pero aquella situación... no tenía nada de romántica.- ¿Por qué aún con todo lo que hiciste, te amo?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo...- Y se fundieron en un beso.

...

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ganar?- Dijo Gajeel, quien llevaba caminando al lado de la joven rata de biblioteca desde que ésta salió de sus clases para dirigirse a su habitación.- ¿Acaso no me amas?

Levy estaba irritada. Se plantó en su lugar y le dirigió una mirada fría, esperando de ese modo que se percatara de lo furiosa que la estaba poniendo con sus impertinencias y sus habladurías sobre sus sentimientos.

-A partir de aquí, es mi habitación.- Indicó la puerta y se giró frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de desagrado.- No me molestes.- Y cerró de un portazo dejando al pelinegro bastante furioso.

Éste empezó a caminar hacia su habitación pensando en todos aquellos días que llevaba allí. Meses, y hasta algún año, pero de ello ya habia perdido la cuenta. Nunca, nunca jamás, se habia encontrado con una chica que le llamara tanto la atención. Y eso que en un principio le parecía una enana más, su peculiaridad y su frialdad le parecieron un desafío desde el mismo instante en que la vió. Le gustaban los desafíos más que a cualquier otra persona.

-¿Gajeel?- Se topó con Lucy en uno de los pasillos más remotos, que llevaban a la habitación de Juvia, y no se lo esperaba. Al parecer, ella tampoco.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El pelinegro resopló.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿no crees?- Gajeel miró con desconfianza a la joven rubia. No creería ninguna de sus palabras, y además aún le guardaba cierto rencor por haber condicionado a Natsu con la dichosa apuesta, de modo que le dificultaba su victoria para conseguir ganar _ su _apuesta.- No hace falta que me contestes.- Ella ya estaba tardando demasiado en contestar para su gusto.- Seguro que tampoco irías a contarme la verdad...

-He venido a hablar con Juvia.- Dijo al fin.- Y seria conveniente que también hablara contigo sobre ello: el próximo partido va a ser contra...

-¡Gajeel!- Juvia cortó la conversación que estaban manteniendo ambos rclusos y casi tira al suelo a la rubia.- Juvia te ha estado buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?- Llorando a mares, la peliazul trataba de hacerse entender por encima de sus sollozos. Al parecer, algo no muy bueno habia sucedido.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, ni preguntó nada. Dejó que su amiga fuera soltando frases que nadie podría jamás entender, mientras miraba con malos ojos a Lucy. ¿Juvia venía llorando tras haber estado hablando con ella? No podría ser nada bueno, e intuía que fuera lo que fuera no le beneficiaría mucho, precisamente...

-Todo está bien, Juvia.- Dijo, sin quitarle la vista a la rubia.- Vuelve a tu habitación. Yo tengo algo que hablar con Lucy, vendré cuando terminemos.- Un aura oscura rodeó al pelinegro, y la chica no tuvo otra opció más que hacerle caso a su amigo y marcharse por dónde habia venido, pues conocía esa aura de "haz-lo-que-te-digo-y-no-preguntes" que desprendía.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Lucy sonrió macabra.

-Tu y tus malditos planes, rubia.- Dijo despectivamente. Su voz, resonando por todo el pasillo, era altiva y sonaba oscura.- Me da muy mala espina. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-¿Quién sabe? Aún no puedo asegurar ni mis propios planes. Qué estúpida, ¿verdad?- Lucy se puso en camino de la cafetería.- No deseo que se acaben las galletas de chocolate antes de que llegue, así que tendremos que hablar de esta minucia que tantissimo te preocupa... bueno, algún día. Tal vez.

Gajeel, una vez desapareció la estafadora de su vista, bufó molesto. Pateó un trozito de gravilla que por algún motivo estaba ahí de mala gana y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Juvia. Algo malo estaba planeando, lo tenia claro. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender, era qué relación tenía con su amiga.

...

-¡Buaaaaaa~hahahahahaha!- Lucy estalló en risas una vez hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación de Levy y asegurado con cerrojo para que nadie escuchara su risa maquibélica. Pasados varios segundos, aún seguía retorciéndose por el suelo como si fuera a morirse en ese mismo instante de tanto reírse.

Levy, quien habia sido sorprendida en medio de una interesante lectura sobre un amor prohibido entre una plebeya y un noble, observaba como su amiga parecía estar al borde del colapso. Nunca la habia visto reír de tal modo, así que aquello le causaba, como mínimo, impresión.

Cuando se dió por vencida, se sentó de piernas cruzadas y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, convencida y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

_Ha regresado_, pensó Levy_, la Lucy que yo conocí al ingresar en Fairy Prison... _

-Las cosas se están volviendo increïblemente interesantes, Levy.- Se levantó de un salto y la señaló con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, pues la izquierda la tenía muy ocupada sosteniendo el libro que terminaba de quitarle a su amiga.- ¡Y todo gracias a ti!

-No recuerdo haber hecho nada para que te pongas tan feliz.- La rata de biblioteca tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso.- No presiento nada bueno...

La rubia se sentó al lado de la joven y le enseñó lo bello que era el cielo.

-Odio cuando haces esto, Lucy.- Levy se mostró totalmente indiferente, como de costumbre, y no le pidió a la rubia que le contara el plan o qué era lo que acababa de suceder para su recientemente obtenido buen humor, porque era plenamente consciente de que ésta terminaría por decírselo de todos modos.

-Tu... ¡las cosas no podrían haberse vuelto más divertidas que esto! Pero antes, vayamos hasta la cafetería.

-No me gusta ir allí.

-Van a terminarse las galletas de chocolate si no nos apresuramos. Sabes que eso solamente aumentará mi síndrome de abstinencia por la única cosa comestible y buena que hay entre estas cuatro paredes así que... vamos.

Cruzaron la puerta, una con una sonrisa y la otra con cara de pocos amigos. Se dirigieron a paso más o menos animado hasta la cafetería, dónde tan sólo se encontraban Cana, Juvia y Gajeel. Éste último no pasó desapercibido por Levy, quién se sonrojó al instante. Para la mala suerte del pelinegro, éste también lo hizo, aunque levemente, pues no le gustaba ruborizarse.

-Puuuu~ no me gusta lo que veo.- Lucy sonó algo antipática. En su mesa de siempre, Gray estaba tomando un zumo de naranja sentado con el torso al descubierto.- ¡Maldito Gray, saca tu trasero de mi maldita silla!- Recientemente, Levy habia descubierto que su compañera le daba excesiva importancia a sus lugares asignados.

Gray obedeció casi al instante y ni siquiera resopló. Se cambió de lugar y esperó a que ellas preguntaran para contar lo mal que finalizó su batalla contra Lyon en la enfermería: Erza les habia frenado los pies apenas habian comenzado nuevamente con los gopes y habian sido separados, de modo que tras el partido no se habian vuelto a ver.

-Eso es aburrido.- Declaró la rubia.- Yo tengo algo muchisimo más interesante que contarte, ladrón exhibicionista.- Le sacó la lengua y le tendió un papel.- He estado hablando con Juvia hace un rato, y realmente se ha puesto triste porque si perdemos, tu no vas a poder salir con ella...

Tres, dos, uno... el pelinegro alzó la vista pálido como la nieva.

-¿¡Qué has dicho?!

Terminando con su sorbo de zumo, y lanzándolo a la basura más cercana con un tiro limpio, Lucy apoyó su cabeza en su mano y sonrió cómo solamente ella sabe hacer. Como solamente una estafadora como ella era capaz de sonreír.

-He dicho que si ganamos tu vas a salir con Juvia, Gray.

-¿¡Por qué diablos no sabía nada de esto?!

-Es más divertido verte la cara.- Se puso a reír.- Por eso mismo digo que lo que yo tenía que contarte iba a animar más las cosas. Sin Natsu por aquí para poder divertirme, empezaba a pensar que mi existencia estaba condenada, pero... ¿qué suerte? Parece que tu relación con Juvia va a servirnose de mucho esta vez...

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la apuesta que hiciste con Natsu?- Quiso saber Levy, quién empezaba a verle el sentido a todo eso. Lucy asintió y le contó que si tenían el apoyo de Juvia para poder ganar el torneo, no tendrían que preocuparse de que Gajeel lo lograra.- No sé si esto es juego limpio.

-Pareces algo decepcionada, Levy.- Dijo, poniendo morros.- Debes ser positiva: Natsu volverá conmigo al final y cueste lo que cueste la maldita de Lisanna va a morder el polvo...

-¿Te recuerdo quién es la verdadera mala aquí?- Gray habia reaccionado apenas al asimilar la situación.- No creo que Lisanna merezca eso. Casi que es...

Un cuchillo fue a parar increiblemente cerca de la cabeza del chico. Habia cortado unos finos cabellos en su trayectoria hasta la pared, y el muchacho habia quedado petrificado. ¿De dónde diablos habia salido eso? Mejor sería no saberlo...

-A lo que íbamos: esto de las apuestas se está poniendo cada vez más interesante.- Dirigió una mirada retadora a Gajeel, quien la miraba con la inquietud en sus ojos.- Y de este modo opacamos un poder demasiado fuerte. Lo lamento, Levy, pero si tienes que ponerte tsundere lo mejor será que no sea con ese tipo. No me gusta para ti.

-No me gusta este lado tuyo, Lucy Heartphilia.- Levy habia recuperado su libro hacia unos momentos y se encontraba leyéndolo con tranquilidad cuando habia captado las palabras de su amiga.- pero lamento decirte que tengo en claro mis intenciones.

-Hacerme la ganadora, ¿verdad?

Levy sonrió para sí. Aunque lo negara, ese lado de Lucy realmente sí le gustaba. Hacia las cosas más divertidas.

-Supongo que si lo puedes llamar así...

Estuvieron un rato en silencio y con los pensamientos perdidos en el aire, hasta que apareció la pequeña Wendy y se sentó al lado de Gray, quién la observó con indiferencia.

-¿Dónde estabas, Wendy?- Preguntó la rubia, sonriendo.- Te has perdido la mejor parte.- Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.- Las cosas se vuelven divertidas de nuevo.

-¿Eso ha pasado?

_Tanta inocencia me da miedo_, pensó Levy,_ no me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente... no sería nada bueno ser su enemiga. _

-Me alegró por vosotros, chicos.

-¿Cierto? Y... ¿dónde has estado?

-En mi habitación, leyendo.

_Si leyendo... no me fio ni un pelo de ella... _

**Culpables de mi tardanza en actualizar: escuela, Eyeshield 21, One Piece, Ao no excorcist y, sobre todo, problemas personales de gente rancia y con demasiado tiempo libre... **

**En todo caso, trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir... lo lamento seriosamente.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Como aclaré en mi blog (aunque supongo que la mayoría no lo leyó así que lo digo ahora también), últimamente la inspiración va y viene. Es algo extraño, pero si no tengo verdaderas ganas de escribir algo prefiero no hacerlo por miedo a que el resultado sea... peor de lo esperado. Así que, lo siento. Siento la tardanza, siento no poder seguir con el ritmo de actualización y siento... todo, supongo.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

FAIRY PRISON

El reformatorio estaba oscuro. La noche había caído y apenas habia una sola persona en la oscuridad, sonriendo como hacía antaño. No le importaba que mañana tuviera que madrugar, puesto que los preparativos para aprovecharse del corazón de Juvia estaban machando a la perfección.

Finalmente, se dijo, tenía el as para presionar a Gajeel. Esa apuesta la ganaría ella, Lucy, y nadie más. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Recuperaría a su pelirosado de las garras de Lisanna y vivirían felices hasta que salieran del reformatorio. Sí, eso harían.

Apagó la luz y se fue a dormir.

La mañana amaneció entre soleada y nublada: había nuvarrones negros rodeando el edificio que curiosamente no se movían de su sitio, pese hacer un viento terriblemente fuerte que mandaba volar pequeñas ramas de los árboles del centro. Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se arregló deprisa y se fue hacia la habitación de Levy, observando en el proceso el estado de los baños. Efectivamente, y sin razón aparente, estaban empezando a inundarse. Maldijo a todo aquel con el que se topó y llamó sin delicadeza alguna a la puerta de la peliazul.

-¡Levántate!- Le ordenó. Sin ganas, la pequeña le hizo caso y la siguió hasta la cafetería dónde, además de tener problemas varios con el agua de las fregaderas, varios reclusos estaban hablando del fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo. Todos se encontraban allí. Todos excepto Juvia.

-Esto parece ser otro de sus bajones.- Comentó el joven Romeo, quien estaba cerca de ellas.- Podremos pasar un tiempo temiendonos lo peor...

Levy miró a ambos: a la rubia y al niño, y terminó con la clara intención de interrogar a su amiga sobre aquello. No sabía exactamente por qué motivo le parecía muy sospechosa.

-Vamos a sentarnos allí.

Levy la siguió, hasta acomodarse en su lugar de siempre, a la espera de una explicación que tampoco tardó demasiado en llegar.

-Era necesario.- Se excusó.- Para ganar la apuesta. Juvia sabe que si Gray pierde, éste no saldrá con ella.

La peliazul suspiró. Por algún motivo ya se imaginaba que algo así sucediera, no entendía porqué se sentía sorprendida. Observó como toda la cafetería se llenaba de cuchicheos sobre varias cosas y como Macao miraba desconfiadamente a todos los jóvenes con los que se cruzaba. Evidentemente, no parecía que nada fuera demasiado anormal, salvo por la ausencia de Gajeel y Juvia.

-Para ti todo es necesario.-

Lucy sonrió ampliamente como si hubiera dicho un cumplido y no algo más asemejado a un insulto, y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Dentro de poco tendría que hacer algo importante, un partido que podría decidirlo todo en su apuesta, y debía asegurarse de que Juvia estuviera de su parte. Lo lamentaba por ella, pero era absolutamente necesario.

Pasaron un par de horas. La rubia habia esperado el tiempo justo para poder ir a visitar a Juvia y perfeccionar su plan. Habia tantas cosas aún por hacer que debía ser cuidadosa.

-Pasa...- Se escuchó una voz débil cuando llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la peliazul.

-Queria comentarte algo...- Actuó como si estuviera dudando realmente.

-¿De qué se trata? Juvia no quiere ver a nadie...

Lucy cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando la espalda de su compañera con movimientos suaves, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al ver a esa chica medio llorando por algo que no se habia parado a pensar realmente.

-No vamos a perder.- Dijo.- Si Gray gana saldrá contigo. Ha pensado en esto precisamente porque no quiere perder, y no sabe como decirte que quiere algo contigo.

-¿De verdad?- Los ojos de Juvia se iluminaron y se giró bruscamente, mirando fijamente a la estafadora, que se quedó sorprendida por la eficacia de aquellas palabras.

-Claro.

...

Gajeel caminaba por los pasillos del reformatorio hecho una fúria. No habia habido manera de convencer a Juvia para que dejase de deprimirse, y lo que lo traía aún peor era que la rubia iba a lograr animarla y, con ello, conseguir su apoyo para el torneo. Pensar en aquello era desesperante. Pensar en Lucy Heartphilia era ya de por sí desesperante.

Dió una patada a la pared, cabreado.

Si sus pensamientos estaban bien encaminados, eso significaría su derrota y, con ella, la victoria de Lucy. Y su victoria seria también en la apuesta, y no podía permitirse perder a Levy por una trama tan simple y a la vez astuta como aquella.

-Maldita seas...- Gruñó, dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

Necesitaba pensar en un plan.

A Gajeel nunca se le habían dado bien los planes. Pensaba en cosas sin sentido, simples y hasta aburridas que terminaban por resultar un fracaso, pero él perefería llamarlos "éxitos a medias" antes que asumir que no era nada de eso.

Por eso, cuando pensó en cómo lograr lo que tenía en mente, se decepcionó al recordarlo.

Era un pésimo jugador al lado de Lucy.

-¿Gajeel?

Se giró sobresaltado al ver a la rata de biblioteca con la que estaba obsesionado allí tan cerca. Recuperó su compostura y sonrió, acercándose a ella con una chispa de alegría en los ojos. Por fin, algo le salía bien.

-¿Me echabas de menos?

-No.- Levy esquivó el abrazo que él iba a dirigirle y le miró de un modo tan frío que el pelinegro no tuvo otro remedio que quedarse estático por un par de segundos, algo sorprendido.- La biblioteca está por aquí, iba a devolver un libro.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas.- No haré nada.

-En ese caso... está bien.

**T-T capítulo totalmente light, lo siento. De trama tan sólo contiene la parte del plan de Lucy, que es importante para cosneguir el apoyo de Juvia, pero a la vez es poca cosa. He reestructurado nuevamente los capítulos y he eliminado los que no tenían interés real, los que se basaban en cosas que no me convencían, y tendrá menos de 40 capítulos. Creo que unos 30 o así... pero trataré que a partir de ahora sean mejores. **

**Tengo tanto por lo que disculparme... mi vida personal está bastante bipolar por lo que no sé cuando actualizaré. Trataré de tardar menos que en ésta ocasión, eso sí.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno, tratando de poder actualizar un poco más seguido aquí tengo el 23... **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

FAIRY PRISON

Era temporada de exámenes en el reformatorio de Fairy Tail. Los partidos del torneo no se jugaban hasta la semana siguiente y los alumnos no tenían otro remedio más que estudiar y aprovar todas las pruebas que, desde las distintas asignaturas, les preparaban.

Y Gajeel odiaba eso.

Entre una montaña de libros y con la verguenza de no poder entender nada de lo que se le decía en éstos, se revolvía el cabello una y otra vez. Necesitaba comprender todas esas letras, su significado, si no quería tener una breve discusión con Erza Scarlet otra vez.

Se dejó sus pensamientos olvidados por unos momentos para concentrarse en la gramática inglesa que tenía delante. Condicional... tenía que pensar solamente en eso, su mente debía concentrarse única y exclusivamente en aquello que más necesitaba en ese momento.

-Hola.

Maldijo a la persona que se atrevió a entrar en su cuarto. La maldijo a gritos, ya que dicho saludo provocó que cayera de su silla de madera y se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo, derrumbó la torre de libros y los papeles en los que tenía apuntados sus resumenes siguieron el mismo camino.

-Lo siento, no queria...

Gajeel giró la cabeza con rabia contenida. Aún tratándose de Levy, aquello le molestó.

Recogió en silencio sus cosas, depositándolas de nuevo en su lugar, y interrogó con la mirada a la joven intrusa que habia entrado por la puerta como si hubiera estado allí toda su vida.

-¿Cómo es que has venido sin escolta?- Se burló de ella.

Levy, quien estaba bastante sonrojada, bajó la cabeza en silencio. Sus cabellos azules cubrieron su cara aún algo aniñada y el pelinegro supo que habia dicho algo inapropiado. Sólo por si acaso, esperó a que ella dijera algo, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

-Pensé que querrías mi ayuda para los exámenes... tal vez.- Se giró de espaldas a él.- Pero tal vez me he equibocado.- Se dirigió a la puerta caminando a duras penas por los nervios que tenía encima, hasta que una mano firme la detuvo.

-Está bien.- Gajeel la sentó en la cama y cogió el libro de inglés, sentándose a su lado con la página por el primer condicional que debía estudiar.- Me gustaría que me ayudases.

...

Lisanna estaba sentada tranquilamente en su escritorio resolviendo ejercicios para coger práctica para los exámenes cuando entró su hermana mayor con una taza de leche. Al parecer, había sobornado al cocinero otra vez para lograr llevarle ese detalle a su aplicada hermana menor.

-¿Cómo van los estudios?- Preguntó interesada.

-De momento van bien.- Lisanna tomó la taza y la bebió con una sonrisa. Adoraba aquellos detalles de su hermana.- Espero no suspender nada. Sería un desastre.- La dejó en la mesa y se puso nuevamente manos a la obra con los ejercicios.

-Natsu está en el patio de la entrada, si quieres verle.- La peliblanca le guiñó un ojo a su hermana menos.- Ya sabes, no está con nadie ahora mismo.

-Eso... estaría bien.- La joven se sacudió la cabeza una vez hubo dicho aquello en voz alta.- Pero, ¡tengo que estudiar! ¡No puedo permitirme perder ante Lucy! Esta vez voy a superarla, cueste lo que cueste. Y se va a enterar...

Mirajane sonrió y se marchó de la habitación, caminando, buscando con la mirada por los pasillos una cabellera verde y larga. Imaginó que tal vez la encontraría en la cocina, pero no. Fue hacia la biblioteca, pero el polvo la recibió de mala gana, obligándola a salir de allí. No estaba en su habitación ni en ninguna de las de sus amigos. Así que... ¿dónde estaría Freed?

Trató de no verse molesta. Aquello era lo último que quería que la gente viera de ella, seria en parte humillante y en parte más molesto aún.

Fue en ese momento en el que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. Había sentido una oscuridad sin igual proceder de esa parte del patio. No podía tratarse de Natsu porque recordaba lo ocupado que había estado en la parte trasera, y dudaba que Juvia fuera capaz de desprender ese aura así que... ¿de quién se trataría?

Mirajane se acercó con lentitud. No se pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos.

...

Caminando de un lugar a otro, se encontraba Lucy. Ya habia estudiado lo suficiente como para sacar una nota media en el examen, y no tenia ganas de hacer más ejercicios ni más resúmenes: sólo quería dejar de aburrirse. El mundo parecía estar en su contra, lo sabia.

Para desahogar sus nervios, encontró entonces un buen remedio. Además le seria útil en un futuro, así que pensó que ir al polideportivo del reformatorio seria una buena manera de pasar el rato, entrenando o simplemente imaginando la derrota del equipo de Gajeel, Lisanna... y Natsu. Aquello le sonaba muy bien, así que se olvidaría por un día de Levy y la dejaria tranquila en su nidito de amor.

Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y la cerró del mismo modo, empleando todos sus deseos en que no hubiera nadie paracticando o haciendo algún deporte.

Cruzó todo el reformatorio puesto que la sala de deportes estaba un poco lejos de las habitaciones y llegó el momento en el que tuvo que salir al patio. Era el mejo trayecto si queria evitar pasar por la cafeteria. Y se encontró con Mirajane espiando a alguien desde una esquina. Al parecer, no la habia visto, y se aprovechó de eso.

Ella solía llevar una camara deshechable consigo, en sus bolsillos que siempre se arreglaba por volver más grandes. Preferia una digital, pero en ese lugar no les permitían ni móbiles ni cámaras digitales, así que su único remedio para chantajear a la gente se reducía a eso.

La sacó disimuladamente y fotografió a la peliblanca un par de veces, y luego se acercó silenciosamente para fotografiar a lo que estaba viendo con tantisimo interés. Se descolocó bastante al verlo. Demasiado, seguramente, pero reaccionó justo a tiempo para fotografiar un par de veces más, para que quedase claro que lo que estaba haciendo Mirajane era espiar timidamente a un peliverde semidesnudo que aun estaba tratando de limpiar su camisa de... una sustancia extraña, no lo tenía muy claro.

-Ei, Mirajane.- La llamó. Observó como esta se sorprendía y saltaba del susto al escuchar su nombre, y como palidecía al ver que se trataba de Lucy, quien tenía cogida entre sus manos una hemosa cámara deshechable.

-¿Qué...?

-Parece que a alguien le gusta ver hombres semidesnudos no, ¿Mirajane Strauss?- Sonrió pícara al ver el sonrojo que llenaba por completo el rostro de la chica.

-Dame eso.- Ordenó.

-Creo que no.

-Que me lo des, Heartphilia.

-Ya te lo he dicho: creo que no.

-...

-...

-Damelo.- Mirajane se acercó un paso, al tiempo que Lucy lo retrocedía y escondía la cámara en un lugar inaccesible que es innecesario nombrar, para asegurarse de que no le quitaria el aparato de las manos.

-Lo haré a su debido tiempo, ya sabes.- Sonrió.- Cuando ganemos el torneo.

La peliblanda detuvo su caminata. Su contrincaria, también.

-¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?

-Tu puedes tomartelo como quieras.- Amplió su sonrisa.- Pero solo te lo daré si ganamos, Mirajane Strauss. Para evitarlo, puedes hacer que el otro equipo pierda. Es cosa senzilla para alguien con tanto poder como tu, ¿no es así?

La mayor se mordió el labio indignada y se marchó, desapareciendo del campo de visión de Lucy. Aquello era bueno: contaba con las ganas de salir de Juvia con Gray, y ahora el chantaje de la mayor de los hermanos Strauss. Sólo esperaba ganar. Ganar le importaba, por más trucos sucios que estuviera empleando para debilitar al rival.

-Sólo esperame, Natsu.- Dijo a la nada, mientras entraba en el edificio ella también. Se le habían quitado las ganas de entrenar, y su aburrimiento habia desaparecido. Aún podía hacer varias cosas más, aparte de un solo soborno.


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Aqui dejo el capitulo 24, espero que lo disfrutéis. Como podréis notar, poco a poco las cosas van evolucionando más. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

FAIRY PRISON

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea...- Gruñía Lisanna, observando aquel papel que habia pedido al professor Happy ver antes que el resto de estudiantes. Habia un montón de nombres, todos los de su classe y hasta los de otros cursos, todos con un número al lado. La peliblanca seguía cabreada consigo misma al ver que habia quedado por debajo de Lucy en todos los exámenes. No más de un punto, pero estaba segura que ella se habia esforzado más que la rubia. No podia creerlo, lo odiaba.

-¡Aye sir! Ya me he comido el pescado, Lisanna a tu lugar. ¡Aye!- Echó a la joven de su mesa y se aposentó, preparado para recibir a los demás alumnos.

...

Sting y Rogue estaban sentados, al igual que todos sus compañeros, al lado de un guardia de Saberthoot que los mantenía vigilados. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba, pero estaban charlando tan calmadamente que no les importaba demasiado.

Tanto era así, que la emoción creciente del rubio se plasmaba a la perfección en sus palabras.

-Muero por vencer a Natsu Dragneel. ¿Sabes quién es, Rogue?

-Siempre hablas de él. Lo admiras.

Así era. Sting se habia infiltrado en la organización Dragon Slayer hacía un tiempo, pero por varios asuntos turbios, dicha organización se habia desvanecido en la nada, y todos sus miembros capturados. Habría soñado con ir junto a Natsu, y Rogue junto a Gajeel, pero no pudo ser de ese modo.

-Vamos a darles una paliza.

Rogue asintió, mirando por la ventana. Había demasiadas cosas que no era capaz de comprender. Entre ellas la relación amor-odio que Sting tenía consigo mismo y con Natsu Dragneel, el Salamander. Pero a veces era mejor no pensar demasiado en eso.

Pronto llegaron al reformatorio, y Sting ardía en deseos de bajarse de ese maldito vehiculo blindado.

-Calmate, Sting.- Minerva habló desde uno de los asientos delanteros, sin siquiera tener la necesidad de girar su cabeza para saber qué estaba haciendo su rubio compañero.- Reserva tus ganas para el partido.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el susodicho recluso calmó sus nervios, aunque los expulsaba haciendo frenéticos movimientos con sus dedos encima de sus rodillas, sonriendo constantemente al tiempo que distinguía a lo lejos las cabezas de varios miembros de ese reformatorio. Deseaba jugar ese partido.

...

-¿A dónde vas, Wendy?- Preguntó Lucy con curiosidad, al tiempo que se balanceba en la silla de la cafetería.- ¿No quieres ver el partido de Natsu?

La peliazul sonrió, negando dulcemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que desaparecía por los pasillos de Fairy Tail.

-Ultimamente está muy rara, ¿no crees?- Levy asintió.- Tal vez esté viéndose con alguien...

-Como no sea con Romeo...

Lucy se rió levemente, recordando a Natsu inconscientemente. Realmente tenía curiosidad por saber qué se suponía que estaba haciendo esos días la Marvell del Cielo. Solía desaparecer en horas aleatorias sin dar explicación alguna, y ambas jóvenes empezaban a sospechar que algo fuera de o común estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo a Wendy no le importaba que sospecharan de ella, porque su sonrisa se iba ensanchando al igual que sus posibilidades de llevar correctamente a cabo su plan. Se había "citado" con Erza Scarlet en la biblioteca para terminar de preparar unos asuntos, y conertar otros. Lo sentía por Lucy, pero no tenía ganas de ver el partido que jugarían Sabertooth y Fairy Tail. No aquella vez.

-Scarlet.- Dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero no dulcemente.- ¿Terminamos nuestros asuntos?

...

Las gradas se habían llenado por completo de los jóvenes del reformatorio. El equipo de Lucy estaba algo disperso, pero de todos modos tanto la rubia como la rata de biblioteca se encontraban viendolo con gran interés.

-No te estés todo el rato observando a Gajeel.- Advirtió.- O le harás crecer el ego.

-Apenas quedan un par de partidos para terminar. Dudo que no lo tenga crecido ya.- Sonrió aposentándose, y dirigiendole una mirada sarcástica a Lucy.- Yo no te recomendaría acosar tanto a Natsu con la mirada, por cierto. O sino va a incomodarse y a jugar mal este partido.

-Parece como si lo hubieras dicho a propósito.- Gray se sentó al lado de la peliazul.- No seáis tan malas con él, por dentro sigue siendo un crío.

-Mira quién habla.

-Tsk...- Se acomodó tanto como le permitieron los duros bancos de las gradas y la multitud aglomerada en ellos, al tiempo que Levy sacaba un libro y se ponía sus gafas, preparada para submergirse en la lectura. Gray suspiró con resignación.

El partido dió comienzo, con el saque de Sabertooth, el cual Natsu no fue capaz de cubrir. Punto para los visitantes, y una multitud de insultos hacia el pelirosado, que escupió al suelo con rabia. La misma rabia que sintió Lucy cuando Lisanna se acercó cariñosamente a él, seguramente diciéndole que no pasaba nada.

Ésta vez, Natsu si fue capaz de parar el golpe que le envió Rogue. Consiguieron marcar un punto, igualando el marcador.

-¡Ánimo Sabertooh!- Gritó Lucy a pleno pulmón, descolocando a Natsu y provocando que dicho equipo marcara otro punto.

-¿¡Pero qué coño haces, bruja!?- Lisanna la insultó, quedándose a gusto, hasta que el pelirosado tuvo que sujetarla.

Uno de sus compañeros sacó cuando volvieron a igualar el marcador, pero ésta vez marcar un punto no fue tan senzillo. Durante un par de minutos las cosas se mantuvieron igualadas, hasta que un golpe de Minerva terminó por darle punto a Sabertooh. Gajeel maldició en voz alta.

El partido se alargó más de lo previsto, hasta que finalmente, y por bastante suerte, Fairy Tail logró derrotar a un exhausto Sabertooth, quienes se frustraron bastante.

Casi a la salida, cuando el equipo visitante ya se iba, un rubio se acercó a Gajeel.

-Parece que has estado muy pendiente de esa chica de cabello azul.- Dijo Sting, dirigiéndose al pelinegro con la clara intención de enfadarle. Era un mal perdedor.- Pero ella se muestra más interesada en su libro que en ti.

-Aparte de mi camino si no quieres morir, escoria.- Sonrió confiado.- Ella no es indiferente.

El que sonrió con suficiencia en esos momentos fue Sting. Se dirigió hacia la rubia estafadora y hacia la rata de biblioteca y, plantándose delante de la segunda, logró atraer ligeramente su atención.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó, indiferente como de costumbre.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose peligrosamente. Levy no se movió ni un centímetro. Lucy aguantaba la respiración, sonriendo interiormente al darse cuenta de que Gajeel es encontraba a algunos pocos metros de distancia.

-Hay un chico que cree que estás completamente loca por él. Iba a demostrarle lo contrario.- Se acercó cada vez más. Levy notó el aliento del rubio entrecortándose con el suyo, y tenía la intención de demostrarle a ese rubio que su intento no la intimidaba en lo más mínimo, cuando un brazo firme la empujó hacia atrás. Ese olor reconfortante no podría ser de otra persona.

Un puño fuerte alcanzó la mejilla izquierda de Sting, tirándolo al suelo, con los ojos inyectados en rabia y odio.

-No la toques.- Giró a Levy antes de que ésta pudiera siquiera reaccionar y chocó sus labios fuertemente contra los suyos, besándolo con tanta fuerza que Levy tuvo la sospecha de que se le incharían un boco. Pero sonrió bajo ese beso.- Es mía.

-Tsk...- Sting se levantó, marchándose con aire derrotado y resignado, hacia el autobus blindado que pronto desaparecería para siempre de ese reformatorio maldito. Ni vengarse pudo hacer.

-Puedes soltarme ya.- Gajeel aún sujetaba a Levy contra él, y la soltó cuando escuchó de nuevo su voz, marchándose hacia algún otro lugar.

-Qué posesivo.- Comentó Lucy, quien estaba roja a más no poder tras haber presenciado esa escena.

_Me gusta que lo sea_., pensó Levy. Ella ya sabía que Gajeel no permitiría que alguien la besara. Alguien que no fuera él.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, su historia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los uso para que paséis un rato leyendolas.**

**He estado inactiva por problemas personales y el viaje de fin de curso de la semana pasada (grande andalucia *-*), así que entre unas y otras cosas no he tenido demasiado tiempo. Así que lo subo hoy con mis disculpas. **

FAIRY PRISON

Mascando un trozo de pan de chicle con cara de evidente enfado, Lucy salía de la cafetería tras haber pasado una muy mala mañana en las classes.

-La voy a matar...

Y no sólo tenía instintos asesinos. Había recurrido al chantage psicológico con Juvia, pero al no encontrarse deprimida (pues Gray estaba charlando animadamente con ella) no pudo usar ese arma. Continuó escuchando su voz molesta hasta que pudieron marcharse a comer, pero la rubia decidió coger un trozo de pan que parecía estar resistiéndosele y olvidar el asunto. O eso pretendía.

La vió entrar junto a Natsu justo cuando tenía la intención de coger algo que no fuera pan para comer. La sonrisa que ambos tenían la hizo perder la cordura por unos segundos, marchandose aún con el trozo de pan en la boca masticándolo con más fuerza que antes.

Se olvidó de pinchar a Levy con lo que ocurrió hacía unos días cuando jugó el equipo A contra Sabertooth, todo porque no soportaba ver cómo evolucionaba esa sonrisa del pelirosado junto a Lisanna.

Se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo y llamando la atención de Macao y Wakaba, pero no le importó. Su rabia la estaba consumiendo por dentro, aunque tenía que idear un buen plan si queria de una vez por todas adelantar los hechos y derrotar publicamente a Lisanna. Marcharse con Natsu si ganaban no iba a ser suficiente para su enorme sed de venganza, pensó.

Pasadas unas horas, tenía que presentarse a las classes de la tarde. No podia escaparse esa vez, puesto que ya lo había hecho bastantes veces con anterioridad, y una falta más sería el equivalente a pasar junto a Erza Scarlet un buen y largo rato de _castigo_.

Sólo con imaginarlo, y sin haberlo vivido en primera persona, se estremeció. Tragó como pudo y se levantó, cansada pero con una idea en mente: evitar el castigo.

...

Sentada entonces como estaba en un banco de madera viejo, observando a los chicos jugar con las raquetas de tenis a modo de guitarra mientras no se presentaba ningún encargado, se arrepentía enormemente. Cualquier castigo sería preferible al que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Y, claro, no podía contar con nadie.

En la desorganizada sala polivalente en la que daban educación física todo el mundo campaba a sus anchas.

Laxus, Freed, Elfman y Romeo mantenían un reñido partido de tenis, aunque a la mínima el pobre albino rompía la raqueta por el exceso de fuerza que provocaba en ésta. Cogía otra nueva y, mientras no encontraba una que fuera de su agrado, sus compañeros se convertían en ídolos adolescentes del rock.

Gray habia sido secuestrado por Juvia y se encontraba tratando de mantener una conversación decente y con un mínimo de distancia de seguridad, y más o menos en la misma situación se encontraba Levy con Gajeel, quién inutilmente trataba de desacomodarla de la colchoneta azul gigante, dónde estaba leyendo un libro pasando olímpicamente del pelinegro (aunque Lucy sabía que por dentro se estaba derritiendo).

El hecho era que Lisanna, Mirajane y Natsu se encontraban en un rincón, hablando sin armar demasiado escándolo.

En ese instante la rubia recordó la cámara que llevaba siempre consigo y sonrió. Volvía a tener un buen entretenimiento para pasar el rato, o al menos para hacer algún progreso para que el terco de Natsu deje de pensar en lo que era justo o no, y se centrara en lo que realmente quería él.

Logró captar la atención de Mirajane justo cuando sacaba cómo quién no quiere la cosa la cámara, y la movía de un lado para otro. La albina se disculpó y se acercó hacia ella, pareciendo enfadada con algo para que su hermana no sospechase.

-Al fin llegas.- Dijo Lucy con sorna, sintiéndose satisfecha al ver qué ejercía un cierto poder sobre la mayor.- Supongo que querrás estar en posesión de estas diapositivas, ¿o no?

-Odio el chantaje...

-Pero es irremediable.- Le tendío el rodete con alguans diapositivas, recordándole que aún tenía más guardadas quién sabe dónde.- Llévate a Natsu a dar un paseo hablandole mal de Lisanna mientras yo me ocupo de unos asuntos, ¿quieres?

Qué pregunta, claro que quería.

Con el pelirosado fuera de rango, Lucy se sentía más cómoda. La presión de hacerlo todo para llamar su atención o para causarle una buena impresión ya no estaba y de nuevo le importaba bien poco lo que hacía.

-Cabellos de leche, ¿te apetece un duelo de tennis?- Se relamió al ver como Lisanna se enfadaba y cogía una raqueta que aun no habia sido destrozada por su hermano. Le tiró una casi a la cabeza despotricando insultos varios y, mientras hacían fuera a los que hasta ese momento habían ocupado el "campo", algunos curiosos se acercaban para ver qué ocurría.

-Vas a ver las estrellas, rubia.- Estuvo tentada de escupir al suelo con desprecio pero se contuvo.

Los que allía ocnocían la creciente rivalidad entre ambas estaban más que agitados con el duelo entre Lisanna y Lucy.

-Nah, lo veo bastante improvable.- Botó un par de veces la pelota, calentándo, analizando los gestos de su contrincante con una sonrisa impasible.- Si gano, vas a dejar a Natsu.

-Cuando pierdas, vas a olvidarte de él.

Se lo esperaba, así que cuendo tiró la pelota al aire ya todo lo que quedaba era ver quién aguantaba por más tiempo. Ambas conocían las normas del tenis. Y ambas estaban pendientes de que la otra olvidara alguna para aprovecharlo.

...

Cuando por fin se dignó a aparecer un profesor, al parecer el vigilante Jet, todos se vieron obligados a parar, incluidas las chicas que en ese momento iban empatadas, concretamente, desde hacía media hora. Su fuerza era tan cercana que el círculo de curiosos se había ido alejando progresivamente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Gruñó Erza, apareciendo con su diabólica aura detrás.- No quiero problemas en Fairy Prison. Se acercó, pisando tan fuerte que muchos podrían decir que el suelo temblaba.- Y menos antes de un partido importante.

Tanto Lucy como Lisanna se quedaron estáticas, siendo ellas las causantes del alboroto y por tanto las que más puntos tenían para terminar en una sala, recibiendo el castigo tan temido de Erza Scarlet.

-Malditos críos...- Gruñó uno de los guardias.

Makarov apareció por detrás de ellos, con un papel entre las manos, y habló:

-Sólo podemos tener un equipo de Fairy Tail, son órdenes de arriba.- Gruñó, lanzando un papel que dejaba bien clara una cosa.

-¿¡Fairy Tail A VS Fairy Tail B!?- Gritaron todos al unísono cuando la hoja quedó definitivamente en el suelo.

-Aquí realmente va a terminar nuestro camino.- Dijo Lisanna.- Reservemonos para entonces.- Ambas sonrieron, tratando de perturbar a la otra, pero sin conseguirlo.

Algo alejados, Gajeel y Levy habían escuchado lo que ocurría, y estaban sin palabras. Se miraron un momento.

-¿...contra la enana?

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, gomenasai por ser más corto de lo pensado, pero quería poner presente la rivalidad de Lisanna y Lucy, y en cuanto al anuncio... ¿qué pensáis vosotros? Me gustaria saber vuestras opiniones sobre lo que pasará. **

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias por los reviews! Ya se va terminando esta historia, espero que os siga gustando a partir de ahora en adelante tanto como lo hacía en los capítulos anteriores, y lamento la espera larga.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia en particular, pero no los personajes. **

FAIRY PRISON

Se respiraba cierto aire de tensión en el ambiente aquella mañana. Por la tarde sería la esperada celebración del partido de voley entre ambos equipos y todo el reformatorio miraba alrededor como si en cualquier lugar fuera a estallar la pelea.

Pero, sin duda alguna, la que más esperaba que el partido empezara era Lucy Heartphilia, pues sin duda aquello era la lucha final para vencer a Lisanna y recuperar a Natsu, que desde un buen comienzo siempre debía de haber sido suyo.

Así pues, cuando fue el momento de finalizar las clases, y apenas quedaban un par de horas, todos pretendían no estar ansiosos. Y Mirajane lo notaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó un peliverde que en ese instante caminaba tranquilo y en calma por la cafeteria, cerca de ella.

-No, n-nada.- Freed la hizo sonrojarse al instante, recordando el carrete que estaba guardado en un rincón de su habitación. Menos mal que, según le habia prometido la estafadora de Lucy, las fotos no saldrían a la luz por el momento, si hacía lo que ella le decía.

Por otro lado, Gajeel trataba de entablar conversación con Levy, pero no con demasiado éxito. La peliazul estaba inmersa en una de sus lecturas y no habia modo de sacarla de ella, aun cuando el chico lo había logrado en veces anteriores.

-Seguramente no quiere hablar contigo.- Convino Gray, que estaba al lado, abrazado por Juvia. No parecía molesto, casi al contrario, se dejaba hacer.- Después de todo, ésta tarde va a ser decisiva para muchos de los aqui presentes.

-Sólo quiero leer.

-Como quieras.- Y se marchó.

...

-Entonces me lo preparas para esta tarde.- Dijo con voz cantarina Wendy, en un oscuro calabozo que se encontraba justo por debajo de Fairy Tail, dónde varios criminales peligrosos perdían tiempo de sus vidas encadenados y dejado casi a su suerte. Apenas un par de comidas al dia no demasiado generosas cubrían la dieta de los prisioneros. Erza a veces solía escabullirse allí.

La peliroja bajo la cabeza, frustrada, porque aquello no encajaba en su idea de "justicia" ni de lejos. Era un horror imaginarlo pero, de todos modos, todos los prisioneros que se encontraban allí eran menores de veinte años. Y, la inmensa mayoria, habían sido arrastrados a ese mundo de oscuridad casi a la fuerza.

-Erza...- Esa voz, nuevamente, le provocó escalofríos. Sintió ganas de llorar por la situación en la que se encontraba.- No lo hagas por mí.

No, no lo haría por él. La justicia era la justicia, en todos lados del mundo la misma. O, teóricamente, así debería de ser. Los intereses que hubiera de por medio se interponían, y aquella vez había cometido un muy grave error al no tener en cuenta como debía de ser la justicia.

-No seas tonto.- Dijo con voz suave.- No lo haré por ti; lo haré por mi.

Wendy sonrió inocentemente, de oreja a oreja, como una niña a la que le felicitan por un buen dibujo de un conejito.

-Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo.

La peliroja apretó los dientes, impotentes. Maldita justicia. Maldito mundo. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre salían mal?

...

El momento del partido llegó. Sin duda alguna, no había absolutamente nadie en todo el reformatorio que no se encontrara en esos mismos momentos observando el campo de voley, la cuerda, las pelotas que alguien había dejado caer ahí como quién no quiere la cosa, creando tensión. Droy las recogió con torpeza.

Y los participantes entraron. Levy miró algo encogida a Gajeel, al otro lado de la cuerda, su rival. No debía perder. Si lo hacía, el pelinegro ganaria y tendría el derecho de salir con ella. Y no le gustaba aquello en lo más mínimo. Además, si no daba lo mejor de sí, Lucy nunca se lo perdonaria.

-Va a empezar el equipo A.- Dijo Erza, la jueza. Por suerte, la justicia podría mantenerse la misma en un partido, no le afectaría. Apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza, pero al poco rato dejó de hacerlo, para disimular.

Lisanna miró, burlona, cómo la rubia estafadora la observaba hacer el primer saque. Lanzó la pelota con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, pero aún con esas Gray evitó que tocara el suelo. La lanzó al aire y Loke dió el golpe de gracia, marcando punto.

-Mi fuerza es grandiosa, ¿verdad, Lucy?- La pose de león grandilocuente se posó en su cuerpo y, disparando rosas con flechas a la rubia, alabó sus gráciles movimientos. La joven no supo como reaccionar, como de costumbre, y solamente le dió la razón.

Sacaron nuevamente los del equipo A. Natsu dió un golpe espectacular con el pase de Cana y logró empatar el marcador. Lucy soltó unas cuantas maldiciones mientras recogía la pelota para sacar.

Tuvieron que dar varios toques ésta vez para que el equipo de Lucy marcara. Las mismas jugadas se repitieron durante casi todo el partido y, finalmente se anunció un equipo ganador.

Lisanna miraba de reojo a Lucy, y viceversa. Ambas sabían que ninguna de la otra aceptaría dejar ir a Natsu, pero de todos modos, así habían ido las cosas.

-Bueno, ha sido un partido muy reñido.- Dijo Erza, bajando a felicitar a los ganadores y a dar un par de palmadas de consuelo a los perdedores.- Pero sin duda alguna, vuestro equipo ha sido el mejor.- La peliroja entregó un papel.- Dentro de unos días continuarán los partidos.- Erza no se creía lo qu estaba diciendo, conocedora de los planes de Wendy. Había abierto las celdas del subsuelo y en muy poco tiempo el plan daría comienzo. Estaba sudando de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero algunos lo atribuirían sólo al calor que hacía esos días.

Natsu se acercó algo cohibido a Lucy, recordando la apuesta que habían hecho.

Sin darle tiempo a la rubia de reaccionar, la besó con fuerza. Delante de todos, e incluso de Lisanna. No podía aguantar más, su corazón llevaba demasiado tiempo gritándole al pelirosado que amaba a esa estafadora calculadora.

-N-Natsu...- Dijo ella, cuando se separaron.

-Has ganado, ¿no?- Sonrió. La verdad era que tan sólo se trataba de una excusa para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que hacía no era un acto injusto hacia Lisanna.

Así era, se dijo Gajeel, apretando con fuerza los puños, habían perdido. No tenía el derecho de reclamar a Levy, de besarla. No, ya no lo tenía.

-Ey.- El pelinegro alzó la cabeza, con el entrecejo fruncido y las ganas inmensas de partirle la cara a alguien. Pero su rostro cambió completamente cuando se encontró con su enana. Con Levy McGarden.- Podemos dejar de lado la apuesta.

Abrió los ojos. No entendía nada.

Hasta que Levy, con una fuerza poco común en ella, le hizo bajar la cabeza. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Que más daba, ahora que habían ganado no tenía que sentirse encadenada por la maldita apuesta. Actuaba así porque queria.

-E-enana...

Lo miró con indiferencia.

-Yo te a...- Pero un ruido de explosión proviniente de la torre central frenó la confesión de Levy. Todos giraron su cabeza. Erza bajó la mirada, apretó los dientes, y esperó a que Wendy hablara.

No tardó nada en hacerlo, puesto que no disponían de demasiado tiempo.

-¡Atención todos, Fairy Tail!- La pequeñaja, subida en la silla de árbrito, llamó la atención de todo el reformatorio. Sin duda alguna, aquella era la Marvell del Cielo de los Dragon Slayers.- ¡Hoy vamos a ser libres! ¡Escapad, huid, marchaos de esta cárcel! ¡Abrid caminos de libertad!- Cogió aire, potente, pàra liberarlo.- ¡ESCAPAOS AHORA QUE HAY TIEMPO!

Durante dos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Todo se volvió blanco. Eran libres, si querían.

Una exclamación dejó claro al mundo cuáles eran sus intenciones. La gran masa de prisioneros salieron huyendo por el agujero que había causado la explosión.

En la torre de control, Makarov abrió los ojos, con un tic en la ceja, furioso a más no poder. Observaba todo lo que ocurría y, por el megáfono, anunció lo que significaria aquella huida.

-¡Os encontraremos y os volveremos a encerrar a todos y cada uno de vosotros!

Pero más valía provar de huir que quedarse allí. Nadie hizo caso de la amenaza.


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! **

**Espero que este capítulo os guste, realmente queda muy poco para el final de Fairy Prison y me emociona escribirlo, puesto que llevo mucho tiempo con este fanfic. Deseo no decepcionaros.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, a mi solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia. **

FAIRY PRISON

_-¡Atención todos, Fairy Tail!- La pequeñaja, subida en la silla de árbrito, llamó la atención de todo el reformatorio. Sin duda alguna, aquella era la Marvell del Cielo de los Dragon Slayers.- ¡Hoy vamos a ser libres! ¡Escapad, huid, marchaos de esta cárcel! ¡Abrid caminos de libertad!- Cogió aire, potente, para liberarlo.- ¡ESCAPAOS AHORA QUE HAY TIEMPO! _

_-¡Os encontraremos y os volveremos a encerrar a todos y cada uno de vosotros! _

Pronto, toda la prisión se mobilizó. Los guardas salieron a la caza de los fugitivos y se dió la voz de alarma a toda Magnolia. Se llamó al gobierno, al jefe de seguridad, a todas las entidades imaginables y a todas las personalidades remarcables de todo Fiore.

Todo el mundo se estaba moviendo, corriendo de un lado a otro, ya fuera para huir o para atrapar a los que huyen. Como el juego de policías y ladrones, salvo que aquella vez no era ningún juego. Y la única persona que quedaba en el campo de voley era una ardiente peliroja, de hermosos ojos, que aquella vez estaban volviendo borrosa su visión.

Erza estaba llorando de humillación. Si no hubiera sido porque se enamoró de Jellal, si las tiernas palabras del peliazul no hubieran salido de su boca de aquella manera, si no hubiera insistido en ir a verle y besarle en la celda... la Marvell del Cielo no habría visto nada y por consiguiente aquello no habría ocurrido.

Sólo es encontraba esperando su destino, su castigo por haber traicionado al jefe Makarov. Por haber traicionado a toda la justicia.

-Erza.- Sí, así era. Aceptaría su castigo.

Una mano apareció frente a ella. Alzó la cabeza del suelo, mojada por las lágrimas, y no pudo evitar llorar aún más cuando el rostro libre de Jellal la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, apresurándola para que se levantara y huir. Había algunos guardas que estaban corriendo hacia ella.

Temblando, aceptó la mano del hombre al que amaba. Ya que más daba, su castigo seria su arrepentimiento eterno.

Makarov los vió. Erza le vió, se le escapó una lágrima más pero no aflojó el ritmo, continuando de ese modo al lado del criminal más peligroso de lo que hasta ese momento había sido Fairy Tail. El jefe de dicha cárcel, sin embargo, se limitó a apretar los puños. Ahora lo entendía todo, pero a la vez no entendía nada. No había nadie con semejante sentido de la justicia como Erza Scarlet. Siendo así... ¿que estaba haciendo huyendo al lado de Jellal Frenandes?

-Erza...- Pero estaba furioso.

...

Levy y Gajeel corrían por las calles de Magnolia junto a Gray, Juvia, Lucy y Natsu. Habían estado hablando hasta hacía muy poco sobre la sorpresa de ver que Wendy había organizado semejante plan de huida, sin la ayuda de nadie. Comentaron el hecho de que la segunda al mando, la pelirroja, no hubiera actuado cuando estuvieron huyendo, o cuando la Marvell del Cielo se subió a la silla del árbrito para anunciar la fuga.

-Es todo muy confuso.- Gray seguía corriendo, torciendo junto a todos unas y otras calles. El guardián Jet no tardaría en alcanzarles y debían ser capaces de hacer que les perdiera el rastro cuanto antes. Dejar Magnolia era la mejor opción, puesto que no tardarían en rodear la ciudad para evitar que escaparan por el monte.

-Si.- Levy jadeaba, cansada, pero tratando de seguir el ritmo.

-¡Os atrapé!

Todos giraron sus cabezas. El vigilante Jet había logrado seguirles y en ese momento se encontraba avanzando a un ritmo vertiginoso hacia ellos. A ese paso, lograría hacer que los vigilantes que venían tras él los alcanzaran en poco tiempo.

-¡Separémonos!- Dijo Lucy.

No hubo ninguna queja al respecto. Si se quedaban juntos, ninguno escaparía.

Así pues, Levy y Gajeel se fueron por un lado. Seguidos por un par de guardias, aunque bastante lejos. Jet continuaba corriendo. Gray y Juvia torcieron hacia otro lado, seguidos nuevamente por unos tres guardias. Y, finalmente, Lucy y Natsu maldecieron al guardia de la alta velocidad por elegirlos a ellos como objetivos.

Pero la rubia frenó en seco. Ahora era solo un adversario. Cogió una barra de hierro y se preparó para la pelea. Y Natsu no fue menos, obviamente.

...

-Maldita sea.- Gray agarró de la mano a Juvia y torcieron por dos callejuelas más. Si mal norecordaba, si continuaba por esa zona no tardarían nada en salir de la ciudad. Ya habían acordado que se encontrarían en unas cuevas que había algo lejos de Magnolia. No podían dejarse capturar.

Los tres guardias aparecieron al poco cerca de ellos. Eso no podia ser verdad, se estaba estresando.

El pelinegro frenó su huida y se puso en posición de pelear. Si no hacía aquello, las cosas irían muy mal para ellos. Juvia buscó con la mirada algun arma que pudiera usar, y tras encontrar un par de herramientas para cultivar huertos, se posicionó al lado de Gray.

-¿Con que vais a oponer resistencia?- Dijo uno de los tres guardias, acercándose con aires de grandeza. No retrocedieron.- En ese caso no me queda otra más que seguiros el juego, ratas de laboratorio.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ratas de laboratorio. ¿O acaso no sóis conscientes de que todas las organizaciones criminales a las que pertenecéis simplemente os han estado usando todas vuestra vida?- Escupió al suelo.- Dragon Slayers, asesinos a sueldo, ladrones o estafadoras. Pirómanos o ladrones de cables. No hay nadie en toda Fairy Tail que no haya sido una marioneta de altos cargos.

Apretaron con más fuerza los puños, y sin dejar hablas más al guardia molesto, se lanzaron a por él, derrotándolo al poco rato y enfrentándose a los dos restantes. Pasados unos minutos, Juvia lanzó sus armas y salió corriendo de la mano de Gray. Al parecer, habian pedido refuerzos antes de caer vencidos por ellos. Suerte tenían de que se encontraran lejos y pudieran perderlos en poco tiempo.

...

-Tsk, escoria.- Gajeel no había tardado ni cinco minutos en derrotar a los dos enclenques que habían decidido seguirles para atraparles.- A mi no me atrapa basura como esta.

Levy lo observó en silencio, tratando de no parecer sorprendida. Cuando el pelinegro la cogió nuevamente de la mano y hechó a correr calle arriba, no se quejó como lo habría hecho en una situación normal. Simplemente continuó corriendo y corriendo, a su lado, hasta que llegaron al punto de encuentro.

-Antes.- Gajeel jadeaba, cansado. Levy también. Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo. No habia llegado nadie aún, y desde su posición podían ver como algun que otro alboroto se daba a cabo en distintos puntos de la ciudad.- Cuando me besaste... después de eso.- Le costaba hablar con lo cansado que estaba. La miró antes de continuar.- Ibas a decir algo, pero la explosión te cortó.

La joven peliazul se sonrojó, pero no le importo decirle que le amaba. Gajeel sonrió satisfecho. Él ya sabía que, pese a sus quejas, había logrado que se enamorara de él. La sujetó con fuerza por la espalda justo antes de besarla con fuerza. Sucediera lo que sucediera con sus amigos, ahora estaba con Levy.

_Lo lamento chicos_, se disculpó por ese pensamiento un tanto egoísta.


	28. Chapter 28

**Este fanfic, finalmente, ha llegado a su fin. Espero que os guste, que os haya gustado y que, pese a la discontinuidad de las actualizaciones, podáis dejarme un último review. Saber si lo he sabido llevar más o menos bien, o vuestras opiniones, me animaría muchisimo. **

**Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que han seguido la historia, ya sea desde el inicio o que se han enganchado a la mitad. **

**Disclaimer: Voy a hechar de menos aclarar en este fic que Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, aunque lo haga en otros fanfics creo que no va a ser lo mismo :3 Le tengo un cariño inmenso a esta historia. **

FAIRY PRISON

Gray y Juvia habían salido de la ciudad justo al tiempo que veían como, por la carretera que cruzaba las montañas, decenas de coches de policias empezaban a llegar, como si de un ejército de hormigas se tratara.

-Esto tiene muy mala pinta.- Aclaró el pelinegro al tiempo que trepaba por una roca.- Me preocupa cómo estén los demás.- Juvia lo siguió, sujetada a su mano para no caerse, y al poco rato llegaron a un pequeño sendero jadeando. No siguieron por el camino, puesto que encontraron más prudente continuar bosque a través por si les daba por ir a mirar el sendero.

Al poco rato, se toparon con Laxus, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman, los cuales se encontraban bastante malheridos. Por suerte, ninguno estaba grave, tan sólo algunas magulladuras adornaban sus cuerpos, y la ropa sucia que traían dejaban poco de la historia por imaginar.

-Ey.- Saludaron. Se encontraban caminando a ritmo ligero por el bosque, a punto de llegar al punto de encuentro de la cueva. No correspondieron el saludo, simplemente los miraron y sonrieron, continuando sin parar.

No tardaron demasiado en pisar las cuevas, jadeantes, y dejarse caer. Allí se encontraban también Gajeel, Levy, Romeo y Wendy, los cuatro hechos polvo. Al poco rato llegaron Loke, Freed, Evergreen, Bixclow y los demás.

-Faltan Natsu y Lucy.- Dijo Lisanna, sin permitir que la preocupación hiciera mella en ella.

-También deberían venir Erza y Jellal.- Comentó Wendy. Todos se sorprendieron cuando ella les contó que la segunda al mando de Fairy Tail y el prisionero más peligroso de toda la prisión tenían un hermoso y pasional romance, y que la pequeñaja de cabell azul oscuro habia aprovechado para trazar el plan de huida.

-Quien lo diría, es todo un hombre.

-Es una chica, cabeza hueca.- Suspiró, observando a Juvia. Parecía que se encontraba bien. Si ese era el caso, podría dejarse caer muerto sin tener que preocuparse.

...

-Si no nos damos prisa van a terminar de rodear toda la ciudad con sus coches.

-Ya lo sé, sólo dame un segundo.

-Transportes no, por fabor...

-No hay otro remedio.- Finalmente, Lucy terminó su obra maestra y subió a Natsu a la fuerza, junto con Erza, quien se había mantenido en silencio, y ella misma. Jellal empezó a empujarles y poco después se hunió al multi-monopatín que la estafadora habiua construido.

-Blogdjse...- Natsu se encontraba tumbado, al borde del desmayo, y más cuando dieron las curvas de las distintas esquinas que iban sorteando.

-¡Por allí!- Gritó Jellal, indicándole a Lucy el lugar en el que se encontraba la salida al bosque que, con mucha suerte, aun no había sido cubierta por los coches que iban llegando desde la otra punta de la ciudad de Magnolia.- Hay un saliente, si logramos coger la suficiente velocidad podremos saltarlo y hechar a correr.

La rubia no se lo penso dos veces. Ordenó a todos que se hecharan hacia adelante para coger más impulso en la bajada y, llegado el momento, saltaron. Jellal tuvo que sujetar fuerte al peso muerto de Natsu para que no se cayera al río, pero gracias a eso llegaron sanos y salvos al otro lado.

-¡Hay que correr!- Jellal no habia perdido el ritmo. Cogiendo a Erza aún de la mano, mostraba una actitud seria. Algunos policias parecían haberlos visto y se dirigían a más velocidad hacia ellos. Con un poco de suerte los perderian en el bosque.

-Natsu no puede correr asi.- Lucy estaba preocupada. Lo cogió con ambos brazos y lo cargó a su espalda, acomodandolo lo máximo que le fue posible.- No me esperes Jellal, sólo corre.

...

-Es Erza de verdad...- Laxus vió como tanto Jellal como Erza Scarlet llegaban jadeantes a la cueva. Sin poder creer que la segunda al mando de Fairy Tail hubiera podido cometer tal traición. Sonrió; si la tenían de su lado las cosas irían mejorando poco a poco.- No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

-Calla.- Jellal se sonrojó un poco, cohibido, cuando la peliroja se apoyó en él para levantarse.- Sigo siendo la subjefa, ¿entendéis?

Unas risas se escucharon. Sin duda alguna no la tomaban en serio.

-De todos modos, me pregunto si estará bien Natsu.- Lisanna parecía, por algún extraño y desconocido motivo, demasiado preocupada.

-Los hemos tenido que dejar atrás.- Informó el peliazul, que se levantó en ese momento, con cara de estar molesto.- Lucy ha dicho que corramos, asi que por la tensión del momento he hecho caso de sus órdenes, pero también estoy algo preocupado. Voy a bajar a ver como estan y si nece...

-¿A por quién vas a bajar?- La estafadora número uno de todo Fairy Tail hizo su aparición en ese momento, cargando con Natsu, al cual dejó con delicadeza antes de dejarse caer, exhausta por la carrera, delante del semicírculo que formaban los ex-prisioneros.

-Hay que... hay que darnos... prisa.- Dijo, respirando a bocanadas el aire frío que habia en la cueva.- Creo que no han estado siguiendo hasta aquí.

-Es casi de noche.- El Sol se estaba poniendo y el atardecer lo teñía todo de un color anaranjado.- Creo que no deberíamos separarnos pero...

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- Por una vez, cierta peliblanca haría caso de las palabras de su rival.- ¿O preferís no ver jamás el bosque, atardeceres como estos?- Todos se levantaron. Sin duda alguna, Fairy Tail era un reformatorio más agradable que el resto pero, dentro de lo que cabe, sigue siendo una prisión. Y las cosas se volverían demasiado feas si los atrapan.

Así pues, empezaron a correr montaña abajo. Algunos se dispersaron hacia el este, otros hacia el oeste y algunos hacia el sur. Al final, unos pocos quedaron corriendo hacia un pueblo cercano, rodeándolo y alcanzando un lugar aceptable para pasar la noche. Aquellos eran Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gray y Juvia.

Cuando amaneció, se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, pero se encontraron pronto con un pequeño problema.

-Así que nos has traicionado, Erza Scarlet.

Makarov estaba sentado justo al lado del grupo, de piernas cruzadas, y al parecer sin ningún guardaespaldas cerca. Todos, al verlo, se asustaron. Intentaron atacarle pero fue inutil. La peliroja, al escuchar sus palabras, se encogió algo arrepentida.

El anciano suspiró. De repente, toda su ira parecía haber desaparecido.

-Da igual, de todos modos ya no importa.

Todos se sorprendiern al escuchar esas palabras del jefe Makarov, el cual les habia amenazado con regresarles a todos a la prisión la tarde anterior, cuando a duras penas cruzaban el umbral de la libertad. Además, no les encajaba el hecho de que estuviera solo.

-Sois jóvenes, inquietos, y no os habéis comportado demasiado mal en el reformatorio.- Empezó su discurso.- Y, Erza... ¿hace mucho que estás enamorada de Jellal Fernandes?

Asintiendo suavemente, provocó que Makarov sonriera.

-Sois jóvenes. Si no armáis mucho escándalo, lograréis vivir. Vivir por vosotros mismos, y si puede ser sin ser utilizados descaradamente.- Se levantó, marchándose caminando.- Esto significa que ya sois libres, jóvenes de Fairy Tail. Nadie os seguirá. Nadie os perseguirá. Y las noches serán estrelladas. Sois libres.- Sonrió.

-Jefe...- Ambos ojos de la pelirosada soltaron lágrimas. Los demás tragaron saliva, pensando que aquello no podia ser real.- Gracias.

-Somos...- El cielo estaba azul, apenas un par de nuves de algodón blanco puro cruzaban el cielo y una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros.- ..libres...

**Fin**


End file.
